VERY BAD CUITE
by supergirl971
Summary: Au lendemain d'une soirée bien arrosée, Peeta et Katniss, deux inconnus, se réveillent dans le même lit et découvrent qu'ils ont fait une bien étrange bêtise... Que s'est-il passé ? Comment ont-ils atterris là ? AU. Collaboration Supergirl971/Mockngjay (Hunger Games et ses personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, nous nous amusons juste avec...)
1. Chapter 1

Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, _**Supergirl** _ se remet à l'écriture après une trèèèèès longue absence ! Mais cette fois encore, je ne serai pas seule dans cette formidable aventure (et oui, j'adore m'associer, c'est tellement plus fun) !

Ma partenaire de jeu est une nouvelle, pas si nouvelle, car elle traduit déjà des fictions ici-même, que vous avez peut-être déjà eu l'occasion de lire. Si ce n'est pas le cas je vous invite à aller jeter un oeil. Elle est timide, mais fait un travail formidable et elle ose enfin s'atteler à l'écriture !

Faites un chaleureux accueil à _**Mockngjay**_ !

Bref, nous avons fait connaissance il y a seulement quelques jours (littéralement), mais ça a tout de suite été le coup de foudre littéraire ! De cela est née une formidable idée de fanfiction commune dans un Univers Alternatif d'Hunger Games. Le résumé en dit peu, mais nous espérons qu'il éveillera votre curiosité et que vous n'hésiterez pas à nous donner votre opinion bonne ou mauvaise !

Maintenant, place à la lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

* * *

Quand Peeta ouvrit les yeux, ce fut d'abord la lumière aveuglante du soleil qui l'agressa. Lui, d'habitude si matinal, prit quelques minutes pour se rappeler où il se trouvait. Il se redressa pour chercher son portable sur la table de nuit, n'ayant aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, et sentit tout à coup sa tête pulser violemment. Un haut-le-coeur le saisit alors, l'obligeant à se rallonger dans un grognement plaintif. Jamais plus il ne boirait d'alcool, se promit-il, pour la énième fois de sa vie sans doute, en réalisant la méchante gueule de bois qu'il se coltinerait toute la journée.  
C'est alors qu'il entendit frapper à la porte.

 **_Peeta, c'est Finnick. T'es toujours en vie l** **à** **-dedans ?**

Les coups répétés contre la porte réveillèrent Katniss en sursaut. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais la lumière lui fit mal à elle aussi, l'obligeant à les refermer presque immédiatement alors qu'une douleur lancinante rayonnait à travers son crâne. Elle essaya d'avaler sa salive, mais le goût âpre de l'alcool encore présent dans sa bouche lui provoqua des nausées. Elle dû fournir un certain effort pour essayer de se relever en roulant sur le côté, quand elle buta contre un autre corps. Le cœur battant, elle tourna la tête sur le côté.

 **_Qu** **'** **est-ce que** **…**

 **_Nom de... !** sursauta Peeta en tombant de son côté du lit.

Il se relava brusquement, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était nu. Rouge de honte et de surprise, il se saisit rapidement d'un oreiller qu'il plaça devant son entre-jambe en quatrième vitesse.

 **_Qui es-tu ?** demanda le jeune homme en essayant de retrouver contenance.

 **_Comment** **ç** **a qui je suis ?** dit-elle en détournant les yeux, rougissant en s'asseyant.

Elle baissa le regard quand elle sentit un léger frisson lui parcourir la poitrine. Elle était nue elle aussi. Complètement nue. Elle se saisit des draps et les tira brusquement contre elle pour se cacher du mieux qu'elle put.

 **_Tu** **…** **Tu** **é** **tais au bar hier soir, pas vrai ?** balbutia-t-elle en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

Peeta détourna à son tour les yeux, gêné.  
 **_Oui, mais...**

Ils entendirent à nouveau frapper.

 **_Qu'est-ce qui se passe l** **à** **-dedans ?** demanda Finnick depuis l'extérieur.

 **_J'arrive, calme toi !** lança Peeta en cherchant ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol.

Il enfila rapidement son pantalon et alla ouvrir à son ami.

 **_Bah c'est pas trop t** **ô** **t ! J'esp** **è** **re que t'as pas vomi partout.** plaisanta Finnick en entrant.

Katniss attrapa rapidement le t-shirt de Peeta qui trainait près d'elle et l'enfila juste avant que Finnick ne la voit. Elle sentit une chaleur irradiée ses joues et lorsqu'elle croisa furtivement le regard de Peeta, il détourna les yeux tout en passant une main dans ses boucles blondes ébouriffées.

Finnick la dévisagea avec un large sourire.

 **_Alors** **…** **Hum** **…** dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

 **_Je vois que la nuit a** **é** **t** **é** **mouvement** **é** **e** **…** lança Finnick. **En m** **ê** **me temps, c'est normal pour de jeunes mari** **é** **s.**

 **_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?** demanda Peeta.

 **_Quoi, ne me dis pas que tu t'en rappelles pas ? L** **'** **or c'est voyant pourtant** , conclut son ami en lançant un coup d'oeil en direction de sa main gauche.

Peeta fronça les sourcils en suivant son regard, avant que son visage ne se décompose à la vue de l'alliance qu'il portait.

Katniss ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle baissa également les yeux et resta plusieurs secondes, abasourdie, à fixer l'anneau doré autour de son doigt. Mariée ? Elle ? Et avec un parfait inconnu ?

 **_Attends, on est** **…** **mari** **é** **s** **?** lança-t-elle en direction de Finnick.

 **_Eh oui** **!** lui répondit Finnick, **Tu ne t** **'** **en souviens pas** **?**

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en essayant de réunir ses pensées.

 **_Je me souviens** **…** **Je me souviens de la f** **ê** **te, je me souviens du bar** **…**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _._**

 _ **_A la fin des partiels les filles**_ _ **!**_ _d_ _é_ _clara Johanna en levant son verre en direction de Katniss et Madge._

 _ **_Ouais, enfin**_ _ **!**_ _ajouta Madge avec un large sourire._

 _Les jeunes femmes trinqu_ _è_ _rent bruyamment et Katniss porta son cocktail_ _à_ _ses l_ _è_ _vres. Il_ _é_ _tait assez fort et une douce chaleur se r_ _é_ _pandit dans sa gorge._

 _Elles et ses deux amies venaient d_ _'_ _en finir avec leurs_ _é_ _tudes, elles allaient bient_ _ô_ _t_ _ê_ _tre dipl_ _ô_ _m_ _é_ _es de l_ _'_ _universit_ _é_ _de Panem. Elles avaient donc d_ _é_ _cid_ _é_ _de f_ _ê_ _ter_ _ç_ _a dignement._

 _Pour_ _ç_ _a, elles s_ _'é_ _taient donn_ _é_ _rendez-vousdans un bar branch_ _é_ _du Capitole, le Hob. C_ _'é_ _tait le bar_ _à_ _la mode o_ _ù_ _les_ _é_ _tudiants se rendaient pour faire la f_ _ê_ _te lors des soir_ _é_ _es_ _é_ _tudiantes._

 _ **_Bon, ce soir, on se bourre la gueule et on s'envoi en l'air !**_ _s'exclama Johanna._ _ **Surtout toi Katniss, tu m**_ _ **é**_ _ **rites une bonne partie de jambe en l'air. Tu as**_ _ **é**_ _ **t**_ _ **é**_ _ **tellement studieuse et stress**_ _ **é**_ _ **e toute l'ann**_ _ **é**_ _ **e... Il faut que tu passes**_ _ **à**_ _ **la casserole ce soir.**_

 _ **_Toujours aussi classe,**_ _ **Johanna**_ _ **…**_ _r_ _é_ _pondit Katniss en roulant des yeux._

 _ **_Je suis s**_ _ **é**_ _ **rieuse. Faut qu'on te trouve un mec et c'est pas la peine de dire non. Ce soir, tu n'y**_ _ **é**_ _ **chapperas pas.**_

 _Au m_ _ê_ _me moment, Peeta, Finnick et Gale firent leur entr_ _é_ _e dans le m_ _ê_ _me bar que les jeunes femmes. Eux aussi esp_ _é_ _raient bien s'_ _é_ _clater ce soir._

 _ **_S**_ _ **é**_ _ **rieusement Katniss,**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a fait combien de temps que tu t**_ _ **'**_ _ **es pas envoy**_ _ **é**_ _ **en l**_ _ **'**_ _ **air**_ _ **?**_ _demanda Johanna._

 _Katniss s_ _'é_ _trangla presque dans son cocktail._

 _ **_On n**_ _ **'**_ _ **est pas toute comme toi, Jo**_ _ **'**_ _ **!**_ _s_ _'_ _exclama-t-elle._ _ **Cette ann**_ _ **é**_ _ **e mon objectif, c**_ _ **'é**_ _ **tait pas les mecs, mais d**_ _ **'**_ _ **avoir mon ann**_ _ **é**_ _ **e.**_

 _ **_Et c'est chose faite, d**_ _ **onc plus d'excuses.**_ _ **D'ailleurs je vois trois cibles potentielles**_ _ **à**_ _ **douze heures. Fais ton choix sinon c'est moi qui le ferai pour toi !**_

 _ **_Elle a raison**_ _, r_ _é_ _pondit Madge avec un grand sourire en observant les gar_ _ç_ _ons._ _ **Ils sont pas mal**_ _ **!**_

 _ **_Qu**_ _ **'**_ _ **est-ce que tu penses du grand brun**_ _ **?**_ _lui demanda Johanna en lui mettant un petit coup de coude dans le bras._

 _Katniss tourna la t_ _ê_ _te en direction du bar o_ _ù_ _les trois jeunes hommes venaient de s_ _'_ _installer_

 _Ces derniers discutaient de fa_ _ç_ _on anim_ _é_ _e en buvant leurs bi_ _è_ _res._

 _ **_Il faut que tu te remettes mec. Ce soir on enterre les relations pass**_ _ **é**_ _ **es ! Tu dois passer**_ _ **à**_ _ **autre chose, et pour**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a il faut te trouver une nouvelle fille**_ _, lan_ _ç_ _a Peeta_ _à_ _Finnick._

 _ **_Ouais, ce soir, c**_ _ **'**_ _ **est la soir**_ _ **é**_ _ **e id**_ _ **é**_ _ **ale**_ _ **! En plus regarde autour de nous, les filles c**_ _ **'**_ _ **est pas vraiment ce qui manque**_ _ **!**_ _lan_ _ç_ _a Gale._

 _ **_Vous n**_ _ **'**_ _ **avez pas tort...**_ _conc_ _é_ _da Finnick._

 _ **_Allez, pour t'encourager, on va jouer le jeu aussi. Ce soir, on s'**_ _ **é**_ _ **clate, donc chacun choisit une fille**_ _, dit Peeta en scannant la pi_ _è_ _ce des yeux._

 _Il tourna la t_ _ê_ _te quand son regard s'arr_ _ê_ _ta sur une belle brune. Pas une fille pulpeuse. Plus le genre de beaut_ _é_ _sobre, mais qui marque les esprits avec ce qu'il faut l_ _à_ _o_ _ù_ _il faut._

 _ **_Je crois avoir trouv**_ _ **é**_ _ **la mienne.**_ _d_ _é_ _clara-t-il avec un sourire avant de finir le reste de sa bi_ _è_ _re en la d_ _é_ _vorant du regard._

 _Ses yeux se verrouill_ _è_ _rent sur elle et Katniss finit par croiser le regard de Peeta. Il lui fit un petit signe de la main et elle sentit son estomac se nouer. Il_ _é_ _tait vraiment beau avec ses boucles blondes qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, son large sourire et ses yeux bleus. Il lui sourit et elle lui rendit un petit sourire timide._

 _ **_Hum, on dirait qu**_ _ **'**_ _ **il y en a un qui t**_ _ **'**_ _ **a tap**_ _ **é**_ _ **dans l**_ _ **'œ**_ _ **il**_ _ **…**_ _se moqua Johanna._

 _Katniss rougit jusqu_ _'à_ _la racine de ses cheveux et son corps se crispa lorsqu_ _'_ _elle les vit se lever pour venir en direction de leur table._

 _ **_Ils arrivent !**_ _s'exclama Madge en s'effor_ _ç_ _ant de ne pas crier tandis que sa voix montait involontairement dans les aigu_ _ë_ _s._

 _ **_Du calme les chaudasses, vous allez les faire fuir**_ _ **à**_ _ **glousser comme des dindes. Katniss, d**_ _ **é**_ _ **tends toi et souris par piti**_ _ **é**_ _, chuchota Johanna alors que les gar_ _ç_ _ons arrivaient._

 _ **_Bonsoirs mesdemoiselles. Peut-on se joindre**_ _ **à**_ _ **vous pour boire un verre ?**_ _demanda Peeta, les yeux fix_ _é_ _s sur Katniss._

 _ **_Bien s**_ _ **û**_ _ **r**_ _ **!**_ _s_ _'_ _empressa de r_ _é_ _pondre Johanna._

 _ **_On peut vous offrir**_ _ **à**_ _ **boire ? Quel est votre poison ?**_ _demanda Finnick en faisant signe au barman._

 _ **_Euh**_ _ **…**_ _ **Oui, d**_ _ **'**_ _ **accord. Pour moi un Mojito.**_ _accepta Madge pour tout le groupe._

 _ **_Une Margarita.**_ _lan_ _ç_ _a Johanna._

 _ **_Et pour toi...?**_ _commen_ _ç_ _a Peeta._

 _ **_Katniss.**_

 _ **_Et pour toi Katniss ?**_ _reprit-il, ravi de conna_ _î_ _tre son pr_ _é_ _nom._

 _ **_Hum... Un sex on the beach.**_

 _ **_Bon choix.**_ _souffla-t-il en souriant, clairement en train de flirter._

 _ **_Bon et bien**_ _ **…**_ _ **On s**_ _ **'**_ _ **assoit**_ _ **?**_ _demanda Gale._

 _Les trois filles se d_ _é_ _cal_ _è_ _rent l_ _é_ _g_ _è_ _rement pour permettre aux gar_ _ç_ _ons de se joindre_ _à_ _elles. La table_ _é_ _tait petite, parfaite pour_ _é_ _tablir un rapprochement. Peeta se pla_ _ç_ _a_ _à_ _c_ _ô_ _t_ _é_ _de Katniss, sans jamais la quitter du regard._

 _ **_Moi c'est Peeta, et voici mes potes Finnick et Gale**_ _, lan_ _ç_ _a Peeta en serrant la main aux filles tandis que Finnick d_ _é_ _posait les boissons devant tout le monde._

 _ **_Enchant**_ _ **é**_ _ **s les gar**_ _ **ç**_ _ **ons. Moi c'est Johanna, et voici Madge et elle c**_ _ **'**_ _ **est Katniss, mais elle s'est d**_ _ **é**_ _ **j**_ _ **à**_ _ **pr**_ _ **é**_ _ **sent**_ _ **é**_ _ **e. Alors dites-nous, qu'est-ce qui vous am**_ _ **è**_ _ **ne au Hob ?**_ _questionna Johanna._

 _ **_La fin des cours, comme vous j**_ _ **'**_ _ **imagine ?**_ _r_ _é_ _pondit Gale_

 _ **_Ouais, entre autres.**_ _souffla Johanna en lan_ _ç_ _ant un clin d_ _'œ_ _il en direction de Katniss._

 _ **_Nous on aimerait aussi trouver quelqu'un**_ _ **à**_ _ **notre ami Finnick ici pr**_ _ **é**_ _ **sent afin qu'il oublie celle qui lui a bris**_ _ **é**_ _ **le coeur.**_

 _ **_Peeta**_ _ **…**_ _geignit le principal concern_ _é_ _._

 _ **_Quoi ? J**_ _ **'**_ _ **explique ce qui nous am**_ _ **è**_ _ **ne !**_ _se d_ _é_ _fendit Peeta._

 _ **_Tu as besoin d**_ _ **'ê**_ _ **tre consol**_ _ **é**_ _ **Finnick**_ _ **? Il y en a peut-**_ _ **ê**_ _ **tre une qui va bien vouloir se d**_ _ **é**_ _ **vouer pour**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a.**_ _dit-elle en souriant et regardant Katniss du coin de l_ _'œ_ _il._

 _Cette derni_ _è_ _re_ _se mit_ _à_ _rougir et lan_ _ç_ _a un regard noir_ _à_ _Johanna. Puis elle tourna timidement la t_ _ê_ _te vers Peeta._

 _ **_Et toi Peeta, tu n**_ _ **'**_ _ **as pas besoin de te faire consoler**_ _ **?**_ _dit Johanna, moqueuse, en sirotant sa Margarita._

 _ **_Consoler, non. Mais faire plus ample connaissance avec une jolie fille, pourquoi pas...**_ _r_ _é_ _pondit le jeune homme en d_ _é_ _visageant Katniss._

 _Il lui lan_ _ç_ _a un large sourire, se pencha l_ _é_ _g_ _è_ _rement vers elle et son c_ _œ_ _ur rata un battement. En se rapprochant d_ _'_ _elle, la jambe de Peeta se colla_ _à_ _celle Katniss_ _à_ _cause du manque de place autour de la table._

 _Elle fr_ _é_ _mit imm_ _é_ _diatement quand elle remua et qu_ _'_ _elle se rendit compte que son mollet remontait l_ _é_ _g_ _è_ _rement contre celui du jeune homme._

 _Peeta la regarda, d'abord surpris par son approche, avant de se rendre compte_ _à_ _son air g_ _ê_ _n_ _é_ _, qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait expr_ _è_ _s. Il esquissa tout de m_ _ê_ _me un sourire en coin et continua de boire tout en l'observant_ _à_ _la d_ _é_ _rob_ _é_ _e. Seulement, leur petit jeu n'_ _é_ _chappa pas_ _à_ _Johanna, qui comprit que son amie avait sans le savoir, jet_ _é_ _son d_ _é_ _volu sur le beau blond. Tant mieux, d'ailleurs elle allait lui filer un coup de main._

 _ **_C'est quoi ton style de fille, Peeta ?**_ _demanda-t-elle sans d_ _é_ _tour._

 _Ce dernier reporta enfin son regard sur autre chose que Katniss et d_ _é_ _posa sa bi_ _è_ _re._

 _ **_Oh, hum... J'ai pas vraiment de type, mais j'avoue avoir un faible pour les brunes aux yeux clairs...**_

 _ **_Dommage, moi qui pensais avoir ma chance**_ _, dit-elle avec une mine faussement d_ _éç_ _ue, et il se mit_ _à_ _rire._ _ **J**_ _ **'**_ _ **en conclu qu**_ _ **'**_ _ **il y en a au moins une parmi nous qui**_ _ **à**_ _ **toutes ses chances alors ?**_ _dit-elle ensuite en fixant clairement Katniss, rouge jusqu_ _'à_ _la racine des cheveux._

 _ **_Jo**_ _ **'**_ _ **, tu peux arr**_ _ **ê**_ _ **ter**_ _ **s**_ _ **'**_ _ **il te plait ?**_ _souffla Katniss, g_ _ê_ _n_ _é_ _e._

 _ **_Johanna a raison**_ _, intervint Peeta un peu plus timidement alors que ses deux potes souriaient, amus_ _é_ _s par sa franchise._ _ **Je veux dire... Vous**_ _ **ê**_ _ **tes tr**_ _ **è**_ _ **s bien et tout les filles**_ _ **…**_ _les complimenta-t-il en leur adressant un bref regard, avant de reprendre_ _ **…**_ _ **mais tu es la seule brune aux yeux clairs que j'ai vu ce soir.**_

 _Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit. Cela faisait longtemps qu_ _'_ _elle n_ _'_ _avait pas eu de relations amoureuses, et il_ _é_ _tait l_ _à_ _, assez entreprenant et plut_ _ô_ _t pas mal. Vraiment pas mal, en fait. Elle avait oubli_ _é_ _combien c_ _'é_ _tait agr_ _é_ _able de flirter._

 _Johanna avait peut-_ _ê_ _tre raison apr_ _è_ _s tout, elle avait_ _é_ _t_ _é_ _tellement studieuse tout au long de l_ _'_ _ann_ _é_ _e, elle pouvait bien se l_ _â_ _cher un peu ce soir._

 _Alors c_ _'_ _est d_ _é_ _lib_ _é_ _r_ _é_ _ment cette fois, qu_ _'_ _elle fit remonter sa jambe le long de son mollet sans le l_ _â_ _cher des yeux. Et l_ _à_ _, c_ _'_ _est elle qui put voir_ _à_ _quel point il_ _é_ _tait troubl_ _é_ _._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **_Ah, je vois que les souvenirs reviennent. Franchement, n'ayez pas honte, c'** **é** **tait une nuit m** **é** **morable. C'** **é** **tait trop marrant de vous voir vous tourner autour toute la soir** **é** **e. C'** **é** **tait oblig** **é** **que** **ç** **a finisse comme** **ç** **a. On est au Capitole apr** **è** **s tout. Et vous savez ce qu'on dit, ce qui se passe au Capitole reste au Capitole ! Enfin,** **ç** **a finira par se savoir que vous** **ê** **tes mari** **é** **s, mais bon.**

 **_C** **'** **est pas possible** **…** gémit Peeta, dépité.

 **_Non mais attends, personne va rien savoir du tout. On va faire annuler tout** **ç** **a et basta. Ce n** **'** **est qu** **'** **un bout de papier** **!** contesta Katniss.

 **_Hum, je ne suis pas s** **û** **r que ce soit aussi simple** **…** répondit Finnick.

 **_Comment** **ç** **a ?** demanda Peeta.

 **_On ne peut annuler un mariage que lorsque l'union n'a pas** **é** **t** **é** **consomm** **é** **e, mais l** **à** **... Vous avez clairement consomm** **é** **la chose. Et pas qu'une fois d'apr** **è** **s ce que j'ai pu entendre depuis ma chambre...** leur fit remarquer Finnick.

A ces mots, Katniss ferma les yeux et une image fugace mais très claire de Peeta la plaquant contre le mur de la chambre lui revient en mémoire, la faisant frissonner.

 **_Qu** **'** **est-ce qu** **'** **il y a** **?** demanda Peeta qui avait remarqué un changement chez la jeune femme.

 **_Je** **…** **Je crois que je me souviens** **…** souffla-t-elle.


	2. Chapter 2

Nous revoilà pour le chapitre 2 !

Nous sommes ravie que ce début de fic vous plaise. Vos reviews nous ont vraiment fait plaisir, vous n'avez pas idée ! Merci encore à celles qui ont laissé un commentaire et merci aussi aux timides qui nous ont mis dans leurs alertes.

Mockngjay et moi-même espérons que cette suite vous plaira et si ce n'est pas trop le cas, laissez-vous un peu de temps, peut-être changerez-vous d'avis ? ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

* * *

 _ **_A la fin des cours !**_ _d_ _é_ _clara Katniss, le visage rougit, en levant son verre en direction des autres._

 _ **_Ouh la, je crois que t**_ _ **'**_ _ **as un peu forc**_ _ **é**_ _ **sur les Martinis, non ?**_ _se moqua Johanna._

 _ **_Hein ? Mais non**_ _ **…**_

 _ **_C**_ _ **'**_ _ **est la troisi**_ _ **è**_ _ **me fois qu**_ _ **'**_ _ **on trinque**_ _ **à ç**_ _ **a, Katniss**_ _ **…**_

 _ **_ Bah, c**_ _ **'**_ _ **est pas toi qui voulais faire la f**_ _ **ê**_ _ **te, qui voulais que je me l**_ _ **â**_ _ **che ce soir**_ _ **?**_ _dit-elle en se tournant vers Peeta tout en se frottant l_ _é_ _g_ _è_ _rement contre lui._

 _Peeta rougit. Lui aussi commen_ _ç_ _ait_ _à ê_ _tre bien_ _é_ _m_ _é_ _ch_ _é_ _, mais apr_ _è_ _s tout, il_ _é_ _tait l_ _à_ _pour_ _ç_ _a, faire la f_ _ê_ _te, se bourrer la gueule et se d_ _é_ _goter une jolie fille avec qui finir la nuit et vu la tournure des choses, c'_ _é_ _tait plut_ _ô_ _t bien parti._

 _ **_Elle a raison. On ne f**_ _ **ê**_ _ **tera**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a qu'une fois dans notre vie, alors pourquoi compter ?**_

 _Il leva_ _à_ _nouveau son verre, les autres l_ _'_ _imitant gaiement._

 _ **_A cette merveilleuse soir**_ _ **é**_ _ **e ! A mes amis que j'adore ! A mes nouvelles amies aussi...**_ _bredouilla-t-il ivre, en regardant Johanna et Madge qui_ _é_ _clat_ _è_ _rent de rire._ _ **Et**_ _ **à**_ _ **la fille la plus merveilleuse que j'ai rencontré**_ _ **!**_ _conclut Peeta en passant son bras autour de Katniss._

 _Cette derni_ _è_ _re_ _se tendit l_ _é_ _g_ _è_ _rement sur son si_ _è_ _ge quand elle sentit ses doigts commencer_ _à_ _caresser doucement sa nuque. Il la regarda du coin de l_ _'œ_ _il pour jauger sa r_ _é_ _action et quand il la vit sourire, il laissa doucement glisser sa main dans son dos. Elle sentit imm_ _é_ _diatement une chaleur se diffuser en elle. Une agr_ _é_ _able chaleur._

 _Elle laissa_ _é_ _chapper un faible g_ _é_ _missement quand il commen_ _ç_ _a_ _à_ _caresser le bas de son dos, ce qui n_ _'é_ _chappa pas_ _à_ _Gale, qui s_ _'_ _empressa de mettre un petit coup de coude_ _à_ _Finnick en rigolant._

 _ **_Il commence**_ _ **à**_ _ **faire chaud ici, dis donc !**_ _s'exclama Johanna, ravie de voir son amie se laisser aller avec un mec._

 _ **_Vous voulez une chambre peut-**_ _ **ê**_ _ **tre ?**_ _les taquina Gale._

 _ **_Pourquoi pas... Mais je veux d'abord l'**_ _ **é**_ _ **pouser**_ _ **!**_ _r_ _é_ _pondit Peeta, en d_ _é_ _visageant Katniss._

 _Ils_ _é_ _clat_ _è_ _rent tous de rire suite_ _à_ _ses mots. Tous sauf elle, qui ne le l_ _â_ _chapas du regard, comme hypnotis_ _é_ _e par ses magnifiques yeux bleus._

 _ **_S**_ _ **é**_ _ **rieusement Peeta ? J**_ _ **'**_ _ **ai jamais vu une technique de drague aussi nulle !**_ _r_ _é_ _torqua Finnick._

 _ **_Et si je disais oui**_ _ **?**_

 _Tous tourn_ _è_ _rent la t_ _ê_ _te vers Katniss, cessant soudain de rire, et la d_ _é_ _visageant comme s_ _'_ _il lui avait pouss_ _é_ _une deuxi_ _è_ _me t_ _ê_ _te. Peeta lui, tr_ _è_ _s s_ _é_ _rieux, la regarda tout de m_ _ê_ _me avec_ _é_ _tonnement et une pointe d_ _'_ _admiration face_ _à_ _sa r_ _é_ _ponse._ _  
_

 _ **_Alors dis oui...**_ _insista le jeune homme, plein d'espoir._ _ **C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'on a**_ _ **à**_ _ **perdre ? On est jeunes, beaux, on est bient**_ _ **ô**_ _ **t dipl**_ _ **ô**_ _ **m**_ _ **é**_ _ **s et on va commencer une nouvelle vie. On a l'avenir devant nous et tu me plais comme jamais aucune autre fille ne m'a plu. Alors...**_ _ **É**_ _ **pouse-moi.**_ _r_ _é_ _p_ _é_ _ta-t-il en lui prenant la main._

 _ **_Oh la, oh la ! Du calme tous les deux. On ne peut pas parler mariage quand on est bourr**_ _ **é**_ _ **s ! C'est juste... Compl**_ _ **è**_ _ **tement fou !**_ _Intervint Madge._

 _ **_Et si j**_ _ **'**_ _ **ai envie d**_ _ **'ê**_ _ **tre compl**_ _ **è**_ _ **tement folle**_ _ **?**_ _r_ _é_ _pondit-elle sans m_ _ê_ _me tourner la t_ _ê_ _te en direction de Madge._

 _Elle baissa les yeux sur leurs mains, et entrela_ _ç_ _a doucement ses doigts aux siens. Elle ne savait pas si c_ _'é_ _tait l_ _'_ _alcool ou si c_ _'é_ _tait d_ _'ê_ _tre_ _à_ _proximit_ _é_ _du beau blond depuis quelques heures maintenant, mais elle avait terriblement chaud._

 _Elle releva la t_ _ê_ _te et quand elle rencontra son large sourire, elle se sentit compl_ _è_ _tement fondre. Elle lui sourit en retour et se pencha contre lui pour lui murmurer :_

 _ **_Oui.**_

 _Johanna regarda son amie estomaqu_ _é_ _e. Elle-m_ _ê_ _me pourtant si fonceuse et spontan_ _é_ _e, ne reconnaissait pas Katniss, et l_ _à_ _tout de suite, elle ne saurait dire si c'_ _é_ _tait une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Jamais la Katniss qu'elle connaissait n'aurait fait un truc aussi irr_ _é_ _fl_ _é_ _chi et surtout avec un parfait inconnu._

 _Pourtant, voir son amie aussi souriante, d_ _é_ _tendue et visiblement_ _à_ _l'aise avec Peeta, lui laissait_ _à_ _penser que le jeune homme avait peut-_ _ê_ _tre ce petit truc en plus qu'aucun gar_ _ç_ _on n'avait eu jusqu'_ _à_ _maintenant avec elle. Elle l'avait vu sur le visage de Katniss d_ _è_ _s que Peeta s'_ _é_ _tait approch_ _é_ _, mais l_ _à_ _, c'_ _é_ _tait clair qu'elle avait craqu_ _é_ _pour lui, et pas qu'un peu._ _  
_

 _ **_Alors fais-le**_ _, lan_ _ç_ _a tout_ _à_ _coup Johanna._ _  
_

 _ **_Quoi ? Mais enfin Jo'...**_ _s'offusqua Madge._

 _ **_Bah quoi ? Regarde-la**_ _ **! Tu l**_ _ **'**_ _ **as d**_ _ **é**_ _ **j**_ _ **à**_ _ **vu comme**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a toi**_ _ **? Et puis il a raison, ils n**_ _ **'**_ _ **ont rien**_ _ **à**_ _ **perdre.**_

 _ **_Mais**_ _ **…** commen_ _ç_ _a Madge avant de se faire couper la parole par Finnick._

 _ **_Ouais**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a pourrait**_ _ **ê**_ _ **tre marrant**_ _ **! J**_ _ **'**_ _ **esp**_ _ **è**_ _ **re que tu me choisiras comme t**_ _ **é**_ _ **moin !**_ _claironna-t-il en s_ _'adressant_ _à_ _Peeta qui n_ _'_ _avait toujours pas l_ _â_ _ch_ _é_ _la belle brune des yeux._

 _ **_Et**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a nous permettra de refaire une grande fiesta,**_ _ajouta Gale._ _ **Vous pr**_ _ **évoyez**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a pour quand**_ _ **? Cet**_ _ **é**_ _ **t**_ _ **é**_ _ **peut-**_ _ **ê**_ _ **tre ?**_

 _ **_Ce soir. Je veux que tu m'**_ _ **é**_ _ **pouses ce soir. Enfin... Si t'es d'accord ?**_ _questionna Peeta, anxieux de la r_ _é_ _ponse de la jeune femme._

 _ **_Ah ouais, carr**_ _ **é**_ _ **ment**_ _ **…**_ _ **Tu ne blagues pas toi !**_ _rigola Finnick._

 _Elle se mit_ _à_ _sourire, et se mordit la l_ _è_ _vre inf_ _é_ _rieure, toujours en le d_ _é_ _vorant du regard. Ils gard_ _è_ _rent tous les yeux fix_ _é_ _s sur elle, imaginant qu_ _'_ _elle se mettrait probablement_ _à_ _rire avant de finalement refuser sa proposition._ _  
_ _Mais ils ne s_ _'_ _attendaient certainement pas_ _à_ _ce qu_ _'_ _elle l_ _â_ _che sa main pour faire glisser les siennes de part et d_ _'_ _autre de son visage, et qu_ _'_ _elle se penche pour l_ _'_ _embrasser._

 _Pendant quelques secondes, personne n_ _'_ _osa bouger ou parler autour de la table._

 _Et quand elle lib_ _é_ _ra enfin ses l_ _è_ _vres, ils purent tous l_ _'_ _entendre murmurer :_

 ___ _ **D**_ _ **'**_ _ **accord Peeta... Marions nous ce soir.**_

 _Le coeur de ce dernier rata un battement et une fois l'_ _é_ _tonnement dissip_ _é_ _, il lui sourit tandis que les autres les observaient litt_ _é_ _ralement bouches b_ _é_ _es._

 ___ _ **Vous**_ _ **ê**_ _ **tes encore mieux qu'une t**_ _ **é**_ _ **l**_ _ **énovelas**_ _, d_ _é_ _clara finalement Gale, la main sous le menton, un air admiratif sur le visage._

 _Tout le monde_ _é_ _clata de rire et ils command_ _è_ _rent une nouvelle tourn_ _é_ _e pour c_ _é_ _l_ _é_ _brer ces fian_ _ç_ _ailles_ _é_ _clair._

 _Katniss, qui s'_ _é_ _tait lev_ _é_ _e, se faufila entre les jambes de Peeta assis sur sa chaise haute, et passa ses bras autour de son cou._

 _ **_Et donc, je vais devenir Madame**_ _ **…**_ _ **?**_

 _ **_Mellark. Madame Katniss Mellark,**_ _r_ _é_ _p_ _é_ _ta fi_ _è_ _rement Peeta en enla_ _ç_ _ant sa taille._ _ **Ç**_ _ **a sonne bien je trouve.**_

 _ **_Bon, c'est pas que je veux plomber l'ambiance ou quoi, mais vous n'avez pas de bagues, et se marier sans bagues c'est juste pas possible**_ _, affirma Madge._

 _ **_Sans parler de la c**_ _ **é**_ _ **r**_ _ **é**_ _ **monie ! Comment vous comptez organiser tout**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a**_ _ **à**_ _ **...**_ _Gale consulta sa montre avant de poursuivre._ _ **A 2h52 du matin ?!**_

 _ **_Et les gens ! On est au Capitole ! Tout est possible ici, absolument tout,**_ _r_ _é_ _torqua Johanna._ _ **Vous savez quoi les nazes, puisque vous m'y obligez, je vais prendre les choses en main. Les gar**_ _ **ç**_ _ **ons, vous vous occupez des alliances et de pr**_ _ **é**_ _ **parer Peeta, et nous on se charge du reste**_ _ **…**_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **_Attends** **…** **Y** **'** **a pas un seul de vous qui a eu l** **'** **id** **é** **e de nous arr** **ê** **ter** **?!** s'exclama Katniss.

 **_Il aurait d** **é** **j** **à** **fallu que vous vous d** **é** **colliez cinq minutes pour** **ç** **a,** répondit Finnick. **Et on** **é** **tait tous un peu bourr** **é** **s je te rappelle.**

Peeta silencieux jusque-là n'en revenait pas d'avoir osé demander la main d'une fille qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer. Non pas qu'il ne croyait pas au mariage, loin de là. Et puis, Katniss était canon, même après une courte nuit, une bonne gueule de bois et les cheveux tout défaits, vêtue en tout et pour tout de son t-shirt qui lui arrivait juste en dessous des fesses. Elle était même carrément sexy...

Il s'égarait.  
Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?!

Rien, conclut-il. Et c'était bien là le problème. En voyant Katniss, il avait sans doute arrêté de penser avec sa tête et s'était laissé guider par son entre-jambe, l'alcool ayant fait le reste.

 **_C'est pas possible... Une minute on c** **é** **l** **è** **bre tranquillement la fin des exams et l'instant d'apr** **è** **s, je me retrouve la bague au doigt !** dit-il abasourdi.

 **_Eh mec, c** **'** **est pas la fin du monde, y** **'** **a quand m** **ê** **me pire dans la vie** **…**

 **_Vraiment ?!** répondit Peeta, ne trouvant rien de pire là tout de suite.

 **_Bah ouais, elle est plut** **ô** **t jolie et** **…**

 **_De quoi je m** **ê** **le toi** **!** lança Katniss, visiblement irritée. **On voit bien que c** **'** **est pas toi qui te retrouve mari** **é à** **un inconnu** **!**

 **_Et, du calme ma jolie** **! Je te rappelle que personne ne t** **'** **as forc** **é** **la main** **…** **Madame Mellark !**

 **_Oh ! S** **'** **il-te-plait, ne m** **'** **appelle pas comme** **ç** **a** **!**

 **_Pourquoi,** **ç** **a ne te plait pas** **? Pourtant cette nuit, je peux t** **'** **assurer que ton nouveau patronyme ne te posait aucun probl** **è** **me.** ajouta-t **-** il en riant. **Et je ne pense pas m** **'** **avancer beaucoup en te disant que tout l** **'** **h** **ô** **tel sait** **à** **quel point** **…**

 **_Oh piti** **é** **, que quelqu'un m'ach** **è** **ve...** geignit Katniss en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

_ **Bon, peu importe. Le fait est que je suis bien trop jeune pour me caser, sans compter que, comme Katniss l'a si bien dit, on ne se conna** **î** **t pas.**

 **_Vous vous connaissez physiquement maintenant. C** **'** **est d** **é** **j** **à** **beaucoup** , leur fit remarquer Finnick en riant. **Vous pourriez faire connaissance et vous laisser une chance.**

 **_T** **'** **en as d** **'** **autres des id** **é** **es comme** **ç** **a** **?** lui dit-elle en lui jetant un regard noir.

Il lui fit face en arborant un large sourire.

 **_C** **'** **est toi qui me dit** **ç** **a** **?**

 **_Oui c** **'** **est moi, pourquoi** **?**

 **_Regarde ton annulaire ma belle. C** **'** **est pas moi qui ai d** **é** **cid** **é** **de convoler sur un coup de t** **ê** **te.**

Elle saisit alors l'oreiller à côté d'elle et lui jeta au visage. Peeta la regarda faire, sans bouger.

 **_D** **é** **gage de l** **à** **Finnick** **!** cria-t-elle, furieuse.

 **_C'est bon, c'est bon !** fit-il en levant les mains en l'air pour l'apaiser. **Je vous laisse discuter de tout** **ç** **a entre vous. Mais s** **é** **rieusement, maintenant que vous** **ê** **tes sobres et avez les id** **é** **es plus claires, vous devriez vraiment prendre le temps d'y r** **é** **fl** **é** **chir cette fois. Rejoignez-nous en bas quand vous serez pr** **ê** **ts.**

Peeta soupira et se tourna vers Katniss une fois la porte refermée. Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, il osa enfin regarder la jeune femme droit dans les yeux, tout en se passant nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux, comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'il était stressé, nerveux ou mal à l'aise.

Katniss soutint son regard et sut à ce moment-là que Peeta se souvenait de tout. Elle le savait, car elle aussi et c'était bien là tout le problème.

Puisqu'en dépit de la situation, Ils savaient tous les deux que cela avait été une nuit incroyable...


	3. Chapter 3

Hello les filles !

C'est _**Mockngjay**_ qui prend les commandes aujourd'hui ! ^^

Tout d'abord, un grand merci à tout(e)s pour les gentils messages que vous nous avez laissé que ce soit en reviews ou par MP ! Ça nous encourage et nous motive à continuer, et surtout vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça nous fait plaisir !

Nous sommes ravies d'avoir autant d'avis positif pour cette fiction et nous espérons que nous n'allons pas vous décevoir par la suite ! :-)

 **Clemie** : Quand est-ce que tu te créera un compte pour que l'on puisse papoter ? ^^ En tout cas ravie de te retrouver ici et de t'avoir convertie à l'UA ! Et contente que les 1er chapitres de cette fiction te plaisent ! Mes débuts dans le monde de l'écriture ont été laborieux, mais j'ai trouvé un très bon guide lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! A très bientôt !

 **Bob** : Lol ! Quel pavé ! Tu t'es donné(e) bien du mal pour commenter une fiction que tu n'as pas aimé…

Nous qui ne prenons pas la peine de commenter les histoires qui ne nous plaisent pas, nous apprécions l'effort, vraiment ! Nous n'en aurions pas fait autant ! ^^

Nous tenons à te rappeler que nous ne sommes pas professionnelles, nous partageons et écrivons ici sans aucunes prétentions, (comme tous les auteurs de ce site d'ailleurs), mais comme ce concept à l'air de t'échapper nous t'invitons à cliquer sur la croix en haut à droite, histoire de ne plus perdre ton temps ici. Je t'assure que personne n'en sera vexé ! ;-)

Ah et nous serions ravie de lire tes fictions, histoire de prendre une leçon d'originalité et de crédibilité (surtout pour les AU) ! Alors s'il te plait, la prochaine fois, ne review pas en anonyme, 'Bob' !

.

Nous vous laissons donc en compagnie du chapitre 3 ! Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve au détour d'un commentaire. A très vite !

 _ **Supergirl**_ _ & __**Mockngjay**_.

* * *

.

 **CHAPITRE 3**

.

* * *

 _Quand la serrure se déverrouilla enfin, Katniss et Peeta trébuchèrent, ivres, à l'intérieur la chambre. Ils s'y engouffrèrent sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière ni de décoller un instant leur bouche l'une de l'autre. Peeta sentit les mains de Katniss partout sur son torse avant qu'elle ne tire frénétiquement sur son t-shirt. Il sourit contre ses lèvres quand il l'entendit murmurer :_

 _ **_Enlève ça maintenant, Peeta...**_ _ordonna-t-elle._

 _ **_Pressée de me dévêtir, chérie ?**_ _la taquina-t-il en accédant à sa requête._

 _ **_Hmmm, ça se pourrait bien… J'ai bien le droit de découvrir mon mari, non ?**_ _lui dit-elle en laissant courir_ _ses doigts sur son torse à présent nu._

 _ **_Tu es ma femme maintenant. Tu as tous les droits…**_ _lui assura-t-il en lui enlevant son haut d'une traite._

 _Repartant à l'assaut de ses lèvres, il la souleva dans ses bras pour l'amener vers le lit, tandis qu'elle crochetait ses jambes autour de sa taille et laissait filer ses doigts dans ses épais cheveux blonds._

 _ **_C'est bon à savoir…**_ _dit-elle en souriant contre ses lèvres._

 _Elle taquina ses lèvres avec sa langue ce qui le fit doucement gémir. Il la déposa alors sur le matelas et elle inhala fortement quand il commença à glisser ses mains en direction de sa poitrine._

 _Désireux de découvrir son corps, il fit descendre ses lèvres au creux du cou de la jeune femme et commença à appliquer une succion en même temps qu'il faufilait sa main sous le soutien-gorge de son épouse._

 _ **_Peeta…**_ _gémit alors Katniss tout en fermant les yeux._

 _Il massa doucement ses seins, puis il écarta un peu plus le tissu pour taquiner avec son pouce son mamelon durcit par l'excitation. Elle tressauta alors, surprise. Les caresses de Peeta lui envoyèrent des vagues de chaleur dans tout le corps et elle gémit son prénom encore une fois._

 _L'écouter ainsi, sans aucune retenue, était la chose la plus agréable qu'il n'ait jamais entendu et il commença à se trouver bien à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Elle était déjà tellement sexy à regarder qu'il se demanda ce que ce serait quand elle atteindrait l'orgasme._

 _Encouragé par ses réactions, il entreprit de lui détacher sa lingerie, devenu une entrave à leur étreinte. Et une fois ceci fait, il se mit à lécher son téton avant de le prendre finalement en bouche._

 _ **_Putain !**_ _gémit-elle en arquant le dos._

 _ **_Tu es magnifique...**_ _grogna-t-il en passant à l'autre sein._

 _La sensation de sa bouche sur elle était terriblement agréable et de délicieuses sensations pulsèrent entre ses cuisses lorsqu'il continua à passer sa langue contre ses seins. A bout de souffle, elle empoigna ses boucles blondes pour faire remonter son visage à la hauteur du sien. Peeta l'embrassa alors un peu plus passionnément lorsqu'il fit descendre une de ses mains en direction de son pantalon et qu'il commença à le déboutonner…_

.

* * *

.

Comme s'ils savaient ce à quoi l'autre pensait à cet instant précis, les deux jeunes gens détournèrent le regard.

 **_Bon, hum... Les autres nous attendent. Tu veux te doucher la première ?** proposa Peeta, les joues rouges tandis qu'il commençait à ramasser leurs affaires éparpillées au sol.

 **_Euh… Ouais, merci.** dit-elle en se penchant pour récupérer son pantalon.

Il continuait à l'observer quand elle se tourna vers lui.

 **_Tu… peux te retourner s'il te plait ?**

 **_Oh ! Oui... Bien sûr !** dit-il en s'empressant de faire ce qu'elle lui avait demandé.

C'était un peu stupide d'être aussi gênés, alors qu'ils s'étaient vu nus quelques heures plus tôt, mais le fait est que la situation était terriblement embarrassante.  
Il baissa la tête et vit au sol d'autres vêtements. Décidément, ils avaient été pressés de se déshabiller, vu le bordel qui régnait dans cette chambre, pensa-t-il en ramassant ce qui trainait.

Il se rendit compte trop tard de ce qu'il tenait pour pouvoir réagir. Katniss saisit alors brusquement sa petite culotte, les joues en feu et le regard noir.

 **_Pardon, je... Désolé...** balbutia Peeta.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, mécontente, et se pencha pour finir de ramasser elle-même ses vêtements. Elle devait sortir d'ici au plus vite, songea-t-elle.  
C'est alors qu'ils entendirent le bruit d'un objet tombant mollement au sol. Ils baissèrent en même temps la tête et se figèrent en réalisant ce que c'était.  
Une capote. Usagée…

Katniss recula brusquement, comme électrocutée. Peeta réagit promptement.

 **_Je suppose que c'est à moi...** rit-il nerveusement en la ramassant.

Katniss allait ouvrir la bouche, quand elle marcha sur quelque chose de poisseux en faisant marche arrière : Une autre capote.

Elle se décomposa.

 **_Oops... Au moins, ça prouve qu'on s'est bien protégés** , fit remarquer Peeta en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Il avait dit cela avec humour pour tenter de la calmer, voyant bien dans quel état la jeune femme se mettait.

 **_C'est un cauchemar...** gémit-elle en se précipitant vers la salle de bain avant de claquer la porte.

.

* * *

.

 **_Aaaaah, la voilà !** lança Finnick en direction de Katniss quand celle-ci s'avança vers leur table. **T'as perdu ton mari ?**

Elle le fixa avec une mine réprobatrice et roula des yeux en voyant qu'il gardait sa mine réjouit.

 **_Il… Il arrive,** marmonna-t-elle.

Elle s'installa aux côtés de Madge. Johanna, assise en face d'elle, la dévisagea quelques secondes avant de lui dire :

 **_Je ne te demande pas comment s'est passée ta nuit… J'étais dans la chambre à côté et…**

 **_Stop !** la coupa-t-elle. **On a compris. On peut parler d'autre chose ?** implora-t-elle tout en frémissant au souvenir de sa nuit avec Peeta.

Ce dernier fit son apparition au même moment, les cheveux encore humides.

 **_Voilà le marié !** lança Gale. **On aurait bien lancé du riz, mais on n'a pas pensé à en acheter.**

 **_Ça n'aurait pas été nécessaire de toute façon** , répondit Peeta en s'asseyant, avant de commencer à se servir à manger dans ce que ses amis avaient commandé.

 **_Comment ça ?** questionna Gale, pas au courant du retournement de situation concernant le "couple".

Peeta regarda rapidement Katniss qui le dévisageait du coin de l'œil avant de laisser retomber son nez vers l'assiette.

 **_C'est juste que…**

_ **On a fait une erreur** , le coupa Katniss. **On était bourrés, et on avait clairement plus toute notre tête. On va aller faire annuler tout ça le plus rapidement possible et chacun tracera sa route de son côté !**

 **_Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'attendais à celle-là** , dit Madge, qui reconnaissait bien là son amie.

 **_Attendez, attendez ! Ok, on était tous un peu éméchés, mais on était là, on a tous vu ce... truc entre vous. Vous ne pouvez pas nier le fait que vous vous faisiez déjà les yeux doux bien avant d'être complètement bourrés**! rétorqua Gale.

 **_On se connaît depuis moins de 24 heures, tu t'en souviens ?** répondit-elle.

 **_Je suis d'accord avec lui Katniss** , ajouta Johanna. **Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça avec qui que ce soit… Ça mérite peut être un temps de réflexion, non ?**

 **_Ecoutez on ne va pas discuter de ça pendant dix ans. C'était une erreur, et on va se dépêcher d'effacer cette monumentale connerie.**

Elle tourna la tête en direction de Peeta qui la regardait avec un air abasourdie.

 **_Je vais quand même pas gâcher ma vie avec un simple coup d'un soir** , dit-elle sèchement en le fixant, comme pour enfoncer le clou.

Peeta eu l'impression de se prendre un mur. La rudesse des mots et Katniss et la froideur dans son regard lui firent l'effet d'une douche froide. Il n'aurait pas dû se sentir blessé, car après tout il se fichait d'elle. C'était juste une fille canon après tout, mais beaucoup moins canon à ses yeux tout d'un coup.

 **_C'est plutôt moi qui la gâcherais en restant avec toi. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a pris hier. Jamais je ne t'aurais demandé de m'épouser si j'avais eu toute ma tête !**

 **_Merci de nous rappeler qu'on est dans cette situation grâce à toi !** dit-elle en retournant nonchalamment à son assiette.

 **_A cause de moi ?** s'offusqua Peeta sous les regards de leurs amis. **T'aurais pu dire non je te signale, mais t'étais sans doute trop émoustillée par ma personne ! "Si je disais oui ? Et si j'ai envie d'être folle ?"** ironisa le jeune homme en l'imitant de manière moqueuse.

 **_Emoustillée ?! C'est une blague ? Non mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, que t'es irrésistible ?**

Il plissa les yeux et pinça ses lèvres, visiblement vexé par ses propos. Elle le dévisagea de haut en bas avant de lancer :

 **_Tu n'es même pas mon genre…**

 **_Ah, parce que tu couches avec des mecs qui ne sont pas ton genre en plus ? Tu t'enfonces là, sérieux c'est pitoyable,** lança dédaigneusement Peeta.

 **_Ok vous deux, temps mort, on se calme un instant,** intervint Johanna en soupirant. **Comment on est passé de l'ambiance bouillante d'hier soir à ça, vous pouvez m'expliquer ? Vous vous adoriez, pire, vous étiez presque à vous bouffer le visage devant nous et là vous vous chamaillez comme un vieux couple ?**

 **_Ouais c'est clair, vous étiez à deux doigts de vous faire arrêter pour indécence sur la voie** **publique, alors moi aussi il faut m'expliquer** , surenchérit Gale.

 **_Qu'est-ce que tu veux… L'alcool peut surement faire des miracles !** dit alors Finnick.

 **_L'alcool rend surtout complètement con !** s'exclama Katniss en désignant clairement Peeta. **Remarque, on dit que ça révèle aussi la vraie nature des gens…**

 **_Ca on est d'accord, parce qu'avant que tu te mettes à boire, j'aurais jamais deviné que tu étais le genre de fille facile, prête à chopper le premier venu pour un peu d'affection** , assena sèchement Peeta.

 **_Pardon ? T'as la mémoire courte ! T'étais pas bien farouche hier soir ! Je ne t'ai pas mis le couteau sous la gorge que je sache !**

 **_Non, juste tes atouts** , rétorqua-t-il du tac au tac en jetant un oeil à sa poitrine. **T'arrêtais pas de te frotter contre moi, on aurait dit une moule accrochée à son rocher !**

 **_Bah vas-y ! Traite moi d'allumeuse tant qu'on y est !**

 **_Mais c'est exactement ce que je dis !**

Le ton commença à monter entre les deux jeunes gens, et tous les regards commencèrent à se tourner dans leur direction.

 **_Je rêve ! Non mais bientôt ça va finir par être de ma faute ! C'est vrai, c'est moi qui t'ai sauté dessus, c'est même moi qui t'ai demandé en mariage en fait, t'as raison !** dit-elle ironiquement.

Il ne répondit rien et continua de la fixer sans sourciller.

 **_T'étais bien content de m'avoir dans ton lit hier soir** , dit-elle. **L'allumeuse elle te plaisait à ce moment-là, pas vrai ?**

 **_Ouais, mais faut croire qu'entre-temps j'ai cuvé,** dit-il sans détours.

 **_Pauvre mec… Je me demande bien ce que j'ai pu te trouver hier soir.**

 **_Voilà au moins un point sur lequel on est d'accord ! Avec tes airs supérieurs de sainte-nitouche, t'es en fait la plus grande chaudasse que j'ai jamais vu, pour ne pas dire autre chose !**

 **_Ben vas-y, vas au fond de ta pensée je t'en prie ! Montre-nous que tu en as dans le pantalon, ça me changera d'hier soir !** lança-t-elle, sachant pertinemment qu'elle mentait au sujet des capacités de Peeta.

Le jeune homme avait en effet ce qu'il faut là où il faut, et il savait parfaitement s'en servir. Trop bien s'en servir même.

 **_Tu veux me l'entendre dire ? Ok ! T'es une belle salope, voilà ce que je pense !** dit-il en enfonçant le clou sous les regards effarés du groupe d'amis et de leurs voisins de table, qui n'en perdaient pas une miette d'ailleurs.

Elle se leva d'un coup, le visage rougit et le souffle court sans le quitter des yeux. Elle se saisit de son verre et lui jeta le contenu au visage.

 **_Va te faire foutre, connard !** cria-t-elle avant de quitter précipitamment la salle sans se retourner.

Il croisa alors le regard de son meilleur ami.

 **_Quoi ?!** s'énerva-t-il en s'essuyant le visage, furieux.

_ **Désolé mec, mais tu l'as pas volé celle-là,** lui fit remarquer Finnick.

_ **Je vais la voir** , déclara Johanna en se levant.

Madge elle, secoua la tête et lança un regard noir à Peeta avant d'emboiter le pas à ses amies, laissant les trois garçons seuls.

_ **De quel côté tu es ?** se défendit alors le jeune marié.

 **_Du tiens, mais avoue que tu y es allé un peu fort là ! Elle a raison, t'étais bien content hier soir.**

Peeta passa la main dans ses cheveux, tout en se remémorant la soirée précédente. Finnick avait raison, il avait passé une nuit mémorable avec elle, la meilleure de sa vie même, et il avait été plutôt injuste avec Katniss, mais après tout, elle ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau non plus.

 **_Tu sais très bien que je fais et dit n'importe quoi quand je suis bourré. Ca ne compte pas** , dit-il, de mauvaise foi.

 **_Mais ce matin tu ne l'es plus, et pourtant t'as fait n'importe quoi. C'est quoi ton excuse là ?** questionna Gale.

Peeta secoua la tête, dépité. Ses potes avaient tout juste et c'était dur à admettre.

 **_Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?** soupira-t-il en poussant son assiette avant de laisser son front tomber contre la table.


	4. Chapter 4

Beaucoup l'attendaient, beaucoup la réclamaient, et bien voici la suite ! Nous espérons qu'elle vous donnera entière satisfaction. Faites nous savoir ce que vous en pensez surtout, c'est encourageant et rassurant ^^

Bon, comme vous vous doutez, les choses ne vont pas aller en s'arrangeant entre eux. Bah oui, ça manque de piquant lorsque tout vas bien ! :P

On vous laisse découvrir tout ça !

* * *

CHAPITRE 4

* * *

 **_Katniss, ralenti !** cria Johanna en rattrapant son amie.

 **_Laisse-moi tranquille Jo** **'** **, s** **'** **il-te-plait.**

C'est en arrivant à sa hauteur qu'elle se rendit compte que Katniss avait les yeux rougis.

 **_Hey Kat'** **, te laisse pas abattre,** dit-elle en essayant de lui remonter le moral. **C** **'** **est un con** **!**

 **_Elle a raison.** surenchérit Madge.

 **_Non, justement... c'est pas un con, enfin hier soir c'** **é** **tait pas un con. Vraiment pas** **…** dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

 **_Comment** **ç** **a** **?** répondit Madge

 **_Je croyais que tu avais pass** **é** **une soir** **é** **e merdique avec lui** **?** lança Johanna en levant les sourcils.

 **_** **I** **l se pourrait que j** **'** **ai un peu** **…**

 **_Un peu** **quoi ?** répondit Johanna.

 **_C** **'** **est juste que** **… J** **'é** **tais** **é** **nerv** **é** **e.** rétorqua-t-elle. **Il se pourrait bien que j** **'** **ai l** **é** **g** **è** **rement menti sur ses** **capacit** **é** **s.**

 **_Oh non, Katniss... Tu sais bien que tous les mecs partent en vrille quand on les attaque sur ce sujet !** lui dit Johanna.

 **_Je te rappelle qu'il venait de me traiter d** **'** **allumeuse !**

 **_Chacun de vous a balanc** **é** **des vacheries, mais il s'est montr** **é** **vraiment salaud apr** **è** **s que tu l** **'** **aies attaqu** **é** **sur son entre-jambe et sur ce qu'il en faisait. Je ne le d** **é** **fends pas, mais avoue que tu as mis de l'huile sur le feu en criant devant tout le monde qu'il** **é** **tait un mauvais coup !** insista Johanna.

Elle ne répondit rien, et baissa le regard tout en séchant ses larmes. Johanna avait raison, ils avaient tous les deux été très durs l'un envers l'autre.

 **_Je crois que j'ai flippé.** **Je lui en veux de m'avoir fait cette stupide demande.** confessa-t-elle **. Sans ce fichu mariage, il aurait juste** **é** **t** **é** **un coup d'un soir sans cons** **é** **quences.**

 **_Mais il ne l'est pas.** résuma Johanna.

 **_Non... Il ne l'est pas.** répéta la jeune mariée en replongeant dans ses pensées.

 **.**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **_Hmmmmmm,**_ _g_ _é_ _mit-elle en tremblant contre son pouce qui cajolait son clitoris._

 _Elle laissa retomber ses hanches contre le matelas, fermant les yeux et se d_ _é_ _lectant des derni_ _è_ _res vagues de plaisir de son orgasme. Elle soupira fortement lorsqu_ _'_ _il glissa_ _à_ _nouveaudeux doigts_ _à_ _l_ _'_ _int_ _é_ _rieur d_ _'_ _elle._

 _ **_Tu es vraiment mouill**_ _ **é**_ _ **e**_ _ **…**_ _dit-il, la voix teint_ _é_ _e de d_ _é_ _sir._

 ___ _ **Peeta.**_ _dit-elle en se redressant lentement sur ses coudes._ _ **Ton pantalon.**_

 _ **_Quoi, tu veux savoir o**_ _ **ù**_ _ **je l'ai achet**_ _ **é**_ _ **?**_ _plaisanta-t-il devant tant d'impatience._

 _ **_Pas vraiment !**_ _dit-elle, amus_ _é_ _e en le repoussant sur le lit tout en se pla_ _ç_ _ant_ _à_ _califourchon sur lui._

 _Elle laissa serpenter ses mains le long de son torse, les faisant glisser jusqu_ _'_ _au niveau de son jean. Il observa chacun de ses mouvements et lui_ _saisit fermement les hanches quand elle agrippa sa fermeture qu_ _'_ _elle ouvrit rapidement._

 _ **_Attends, attends**_ _ **!** l_ _'_ _interrompit Peeta avant de se contorsionner et de fouiller dans la poche arri_ _è_ _re de son jean, se rappelant tout_ _à_ _coup ce qu'il y avait mis._

 _Il en sortit alors plusieurs pr_ _é_ _servatifs, souriant avec espi_ _è_ _glerie._

 ___ _ **Tu avais pr**_ _ **é**_ _ **vu ton coup ?**_ _dit-elle en riant et en faisait ensuite glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes._

 _ **_Disons que quand je sors faire la f**_ _ **ê**_ _ **te, j'aime**_ _ **ê**_ _ **tre**_ _ **é**_ _ **quip**_ _ **é**_ _ **.**_

 _ **_Ah, parce que c**_ _ **'**_ _ **est dans tes habitudes de flirter avec les filles**_ _ **…**_ _questionna-t-elle en rampant sensuellement au-dessus de lui tout en laissant trainer sa main_ _à_ _travers son boxer sur son imposante_ _é_ _rection avant de conclure_ _ **…**_ _ **et de les**_ _ **é**_ _ **pouser**_ _ **?**_

 _Les abdos de Peeta se contract_ _è_ _rent involontairement sous les douces caresses qu'elle lui administrait_ _à_ _travers le tissu._

 _ **_Je peux pas dire que je ne m'**_ _ **é**_ _ **clate pas quand j'en ai l'occasion, apr**_ _ **è**_ _ **s tout je suis c**_ _ **é**_ _ **libataire. Mais en ce qui concerne le mariage,**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a t'est r**_ _ **é**_ _ **serv**_ _ **é**_ _ **.**_

 _ **_Etait c**_ _ **é**_ _ **libataire**_ _ **!** lui rappela-t-elle en glissant sa main sous son sous-v_ _ê_ _tement._ _ **Tu m**_ _ **'**_ _ **as**_ _ **é**_ _ **pous**_ _ **é**_ _ **, t**_ _ **'**_ _ **as pas oubli**_ _ **é j'espère**_ _ **?**_ _ajouta-t-elle en enroulant sa main autour de son sexe et en amorçant un lent_ _mouvement de haut en bas sur toute sa longueur._

 _Peeta laissa_ _é_ _chapper un g_ _é_ _missement_ _é_ _trangl_ _é_ _et bascula la t_ _ê_ _te contre l'oreiller tandis qu'il savourait ce mouvement les yeux ferm_ _é_ _s. Sans qu'il ne lui ordonne, son bassin commença_ _à_ _remuer, se calquant sur les gestes de sa femme._

 _ **_**_ _ **Ç**_ _ **a te plait**_ _ **?**_

 _ **_Tu poses... S**_ _ **é**_ _ **rieusement la question ?**_ _haleta-t-il, crisp_ _é_ _, de peur de venir d'un moment_ _à_ _l'autre._

 _L'alcool n'aidait vraiment pas au self-control, lui d'habitude si expert dans l'art de faire durer les choses. Elle sourit contre sa bouche et acc_ _é_ _l_ _é_ _ra l_ _é_ _g_ _è_ _rement son rythme, gris_ _é_ _e par la sensation de le sentir commencer_ _à_ _pulser sous ses doigts. Il_ _é_ _tait doux, chaud et incroyablement tendu. Ses l_ _è_ _vres quitt_ _è_ _rent sa bouche pour descendre lentement le long de sa m_ _â_ _choire. Elle retira quelques secondes sa main de son boxer ce qui arracha un grognement d_ _éç_ _u_ _à_ _Peeta._

 _ **_Qu**_ _ **'**_ _ **est-ce que tu fais**_ _ **?**_

 _ **_J**_ _ **'**_ _ **enl**_ _ **è**_ _ **ve ce qui me g**_ _ **ê**_ _ **ne...**_ _dit-elle en se mordant doucement la l_ _è_ _vre tout en faisant glisser son boxeur avec une lenteur d_ _é_ _lib_ _é_ _r_ _é_ _e le long de ses cuisses._

 _ **_Et si tu arr**_ _ **ê**_ _ **tais de me torturer ? J'ai envie de toi...**_ _murmura-t-il en la ramenant vers lui une fois qu'elle eut envoy_ _é_ _valser son sous-v_ _ê_ _tement._

 _Elle_ _é_ _tait douloureusement excit_ _é_ _e et elle se cambra contre lui quand il pressa ses hanches contre elle et que son_ _é_ _rection frotta contre son bas ventre. Il empoigna son visage et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne, lui offrant un baiser brûlant, exprim_ _ant parfaitement son d_ _é_ _sir._

 _Quand il la lib_ _é_ _ra, elle haleta_ _à_ _bout de souffle_ _:_

 _ **_Moi aussi Peeta**_ _,_ _ **j**_ _ **'**_ _ **ai besoin**_ _ **…**_

 _ **_De quoi**_ _ **?**_ _murmura-t-il._

 ___ _ **De toi**_ _ **…**_ _, dit-elle en plaquant_ _à nouveau_ _son bassin contre lui._ _ **J'ai besoin de toi, maintenant**_ _ **!**_

 _ **_Vos d**_ _ **é**_ _ **sirs sont des ordres, Madame Mellark.**_

 _Il se saisit rapidement d'une des capotes qu'il se d_ _épêcha d_ _'enfiler, invitant silencieusement Katniss_ _à_ _faire le reste en lui attrapant les fesses. Guidant ses hanches tandis qu_ _'_ _elle ajustait sa position au-dessus de lui, elle l_ _'_ _accueillit doucement en elle et Peeta ne put contenir un g_ _é_ _missement quand elle commen_ _ç_ _a_ _à_ _se mouvoir de haut en bas._

 _ **_Putain, c**_ _ **'**_ _ **est incroyable**_ _, dit-il en fermant les yeux._

 _Les mains du jeune homme caressaient chaque partie de son corps, ses_ _é_ _paules, ses seins, son dos, ses hanches, puis gliss_ _è_ _rent jusqu_ _'à_ _ses fesses pour accompagner ses mouvements alors qu_ _'_ _il enfouissait son visage au creux de son cou en y laissant courir ses l_ _è_ _vres._

 _ **_Oh, Peeta**_ _ **…**_

 _ **_Continus, t'arr**_ _ **ê**_ _ **tes surtout pas**_ _... l'encouragea-t-il en l'empoignant plus fermement._

 ___ _ **Oui...**_ _g_ _é_ _mit-elle un peu plus fort qu_ _'_ _elle ne l_ _'_ _aurait voulu._

 _Ses doigts, fermement accroch_ _é_ _s_ _à_ _elle, lui laisseraient sans doute quelques bleus, mais Katniss s'en fichait royalement. Elle pencha la t_ _ê_ _te en arri_ _è_ _re pour lui laisser un peu plus d_ _'_ _acc_ _è_ _s_ _à_ _son cou et acc_ _é_ _l_ _é_ _ra l_ _é_ _g_ _è_ _rement le rythme._

 _Elle enfon_ _ç_ _a ses doigts dans son dos, le griffant, quand elle sentit une de ses mains quitter ses fesses pour venir toucher_ _à_ _nouveau sa poitrine. Elle se d_ _é_ _lecta de le sentir la toucher_ _à_ _cet endroit, et ne put retenir un cri quand elle sentit sa langue passer sur son t_ _é_ _ton durcit par l_ _'_ _excitation._

 _ **_Hmmm, j**_ _ **'**_ _ **adore**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a !**_ _g_ _é_ _mit-elle._

 _ **_Ouais**_ _ **…**_ _ **Putain, c**_ _ **'**_ _ **est bon**_ _ **…**_ _haleta-t-il,_ _ **V**_ _ **raiment bon**_ _ **…**_

 _Elle continua d_ _'_ _onduler ses hanches contre lui, changeant l_ _é_ _g_ _è_ _rement l_ _'_ _angle pour stimuler un peu plus son point le plus sensible._

 _Afin de l'aider, et tout en continuant de l_ _é_ _cher ses t_ _é_ _tons, il glissa sa main libre entre eux pour aller l'exciter encore plus, faisant de petites rotations avec son doigt sur son petit paquet de nerfs tandis qu'elle s'affairait avec plus de force sur sa virilit_ _é_ _._

 _ **_Oh oui**_ _ **…**_ _haleta-t-elle tandis qu_ _'_ _elle sentit monter un nouvel orgasme._

 _ **_Oh merde, c**_ _ **'**_ _ **est chaud**_ _ **!**_ _ **Je te sens venir**_ _ **…**_ _haleta-t-il en acc_ _é_ _l_ _é_ _rant son rythme._

 _Elle n_ _'_ _eut pas le temps de r_ _é_ _pondre et laissa_ _é_ _chapper un long g_ _é_ _missement quand son orgasme_ _é_ _clata, la faisant se contracter tout autour de lui._

 _Excit_ _é_ _et n'en pouvant plus lui aussi, le jeune homme laissa monter le plaisir et finit par se vider longuement dans le pr_ _é_ _servatif dans un grognement satisfait._

 _Sans bouger et_ _à_ _bout de souffle, Peeta brisa le silence le premier lorsqu_ _'_ _il eut retrouv_ _é_ _ses esprits._

 _ **_Wow...**_

 ___ _ **C**_ _ **'é**_ _ **tait**_ _ **…**_ _dit-elle encore tremblante au bout de quelques secondes_.

 _ **_Incroyable** __**!** termina son __é_ _poux._

 _ **_Oh oui**_ _ **…**_ _r_ _é_ _pondit-elle en plaquant sa bouche contre la sienne._

 _Peeta la bascula sur le dos afin de se retrouver au-dessus d'elle, la faisant rigoler alors qu'il lui chatouillait le cou de ses l_ _è_ _vres douces._

 _ **_Je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec toi...**_ _l'avertit-il en se redressant pour enlever le pr_ _é_ _servatif. Apr_ _è_ _s avoir fait un noeud et l'avoir jet_ _é_ _n_ _é_ _gligemment par terre, il lui sourit tel un pr_ _é_ _dateur et ajouta_ _:_

 ___ _ **Y'a encore un millier de choses que je r**_ _ **ê**_ _ **ve de te faire...**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

_ **Nom de...** s'étrangla Madge, avant de se ressaisir rapidement. **Je veux dire... Merde... Il** **é** **tait si dou** **é** **que** **ç** **a ?**

 **_Tu n'as pas id** **é** **e...** dit-elle rêveuse.

 **_Qui aurait cru que tu t'** **é** **claterais autant en une nuit, alors que j'ai eu plein de coups d'un soir toute l'ann** **é** **e et pas un pour me faire grimper aux rideaux sans mon aide** , déplora Johanna, néanmoins ravie pour son amie.

 **_Il n** **'** **avait pas besoin du mode d** **'** **emploi** , lui répondit-elle en frissonnant. **J** **'** **avais jamais pris autant de plaisir avec quelqu** **'** **un.**

 **_C** **'** **est peut-** **ê** **tre un signe alors** **?** lança timidement Madge.

 **_Un signe de quoi** **?**

 **_Bah je sais pas, votre mariage** **…** **Peut-** **ê** **tre que tu devrais vraiment lui laisser une chance, tu** **…**

 **_On se connait depuis** **à** **peine 24 heures, comment tu veux que** **ç** **a marche** **?**

 **_Tu peux essayer de le d** **é** **couvrir justement,** intervint Johanna. **C'est vrai quoi, le mal est fait. Enfin, y'a rien de mal vu comment t'as pris ton pied, mais ce qui est fait est fait, alors pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Vous** **ê** **tes clairement compatible sexuellement, sans parler de cette alchimie hier soir. Moi je dis apprenez** **à** **conna** **î** **tre le reste chez l** **'** **autre...**

Elle resta muette une minute, enregistrant ce que Johanna venait de lui dire. Elle se repassa le film de sa nuit dans la tête et ne put nier qu'entre eux, ça avait collé, comme jamais ça n'avait collé avec personne d'autre d'ailleurs.

Elle avança au niveau de la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil prudent dans la salle du restaurant de l'hôtel. Les trois garçons étaient toujours là, et ils semblaient avoir une discussion pour le moins animée. Peeta semblait toujours aussi en colère et quand elle croisa finalement son regard noir elle sentit la colère monter à nouveau dans sa poitrine, le souvenir des mots qu'il avait employé à son encontre lui revenant en pleine figure.

_ **Non.** dit-elle en se retournant vers les deux filles.

 **_Quoi non** **?**

 **_On** **…** **On n** **'** **est pas compatible Jo** **'** **. Vraiment pas.** **T** **'** **as vu ce qu** **'** **il a** **é** **t** **é** **capable de me dire ce matin** **?**

 **_Kat** **'** **rappelle-toi ce que tu lui as dit aussi** **…**

 **_Non** **! Il est peut** **ê** **tre dou** **é** **au plumard, mais** **ç** **a reste juste un mec qui** **…** **a voulu tirer son coup** **!** la coupa-t-elle.

 **_Katniss, arr** **ê** **te d** **'ê** **tre de mauvaise foi...** avança timidement Madge.

 **_T** **'** **as clairement craqu** **é** **pour lui, hier soir c** **'é** **tait plus qu** **'é** **vident** **!** ajouta Johanna.

 **_J** **'é** **tais bourr** **é** **e,** **ç** **a veut rien dire.**

 **_Oh arr** **ê** **te** **! T** **'é** **tais pas bourr** **é** **e quand t** **'** **as commenc** **é à** **le chauffer** **! T** **'** **as pass** **é** **ta soir** **é** **e vautr** **é** **e sur lui, la langue au fond de sa gorge** **!** dit-elle sans détours.

Elle frémit, piquée au vif et se tourna pour regarder en direction du restaurant et se renfrogna encore plus quand elle croisa à nouveau le regard de Peeta. Il marmonna alors quelque chose à Finnick et Gale, puis il détourna la tête et se leva, quittant la salle à grandes enjambées, laissant ses deux acolytes ébahis de stupeur. Elle croisa alors la mine défaite de Finnick, qui secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

 **_Et j** **'** **en suis malade rien que d** **'** **y penser.** répondit-elle finalement un peu sèchement à Johanna. **Retournons vite dans cette maudite chapelle pour annuler ce foutu mariage** **!** dit-elle en s'engouffrant à nouveau dans l'hôtel.

Les jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard déçu. Elle savait à quel point Katniss pouvait se montrer têtue quand elle l'avait décidé, c'est donc en soupirant qu'elles la suivirent...


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou les filles,

Nous revoilà, ravie de vous retrouver pour ce chapitre 5, toujours plus nombreuses, toujours plus impatientes d'en connaitre d'avantage ^^

Un très grand merci pour tous les messages d'encouragements que vous nous avez envoyé ces derniers jours (MP ou Reviews), c'est vraiment sympa de votre part.

 **LyliRose** : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et ravie que ces quelques chapitres te plaisent. Nous avons adoré écrire les altercations entre Peeta et Katniss, alors ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ça a été apprécié.

Vous êtes nombreuses à vous demander comment les choses vont évoluer entre nos deux amants maudits… Alors nous vous laissons découvrir la suite des évènements. Bonne lecture et on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite :D

 _ **Mockngjay**_ et _**Supergirl971**_.

.

* * *

CHAPITRE 5

* * *

.

 **_Deux secondes, ralentissez et reprenez tout depuis le d** **é** **but,** les convia l'officier qui s'était chargé de la cérémonie.

Un certain Caesar Flickerman, d'après Finnick. L'homme arborait un look très excentrique, avec une perruque bleue et costume à paillette assorti.

 **_Ecoutez, c'est simple. Vous nous avez mari** **é** **s alors qu'on** **é** **tait bourr** **é** **s. Nous sommes de parfaits inconnus, donc on veut annuler cette monumentale erreur et repartir chacun de son c** **ô** **t** **é** **, c'est tout !** s'impatienta Katniss.

 **_Oh, mais oui, attendez je me souviens de vous** **! Vous** **é** **tiez tellement mignons hier soir** , dit-il avec un large sourire.

 **_Ah merci ! Je n** **'** **arr** **ê** **te pas de leur r** **é** **p** **é** **ter !**

 **_Gale, s'il te plait, ne recommence pas,** le reprit Peeta, le regard noir.

 **_Vous dites que vous ne vous connaissez pas ?** reprit Caesar sans tenir compte de la remarque de Peeta. **Vraiment je ne comprends pas, hier soir, vous aviez l** **'** **air tr** **è** **s amoureux, tr** **è** **s proches** **…**

 **_L** **'** **alcool** **ç** **a aide** **à** **se rapprocher de n** **'** **importe qui,** ironisa Peeta.

 **_Ferme la toi !** lança Katniss en le fusillant du regard.

 **_Du calme les jeunes,** les coupa Caesar en levant les bras. **Tenez, vous devriez regarder les photos, vous seriez surpris,** leur dit-il en saisissant un large album photo. **Vous** **ê** **tes parti sans hier soir** **…** **Il faut dire que vous sembliez assez** **…** **press** **é** **s** **!**

 **_Oh, mais c** **'** **est pas vrai** **! On s** **'** **en fiche, tout ce qu** **'** **on veut c** **'** **est annuler ce mariage** **!** lança Katniss, franchement excédée.

 **_Je vous sens** **é** **nerv** **é** **s,** **ê** **tes-vous s** **û** **rs d'avoir pris le temps d'y r** **é** **fl** **é** **chir tous les deux ? Peu importe le nombre de mariages que j'ai c** **é** **l** **é** **br** **é** **jusqu'** **à** **maintenant, j'estime que chacun est unique et j'y attache une grande importance. On ne peut pas d** **é** **cider de rompre ce lien** **à** **la l** **é** **g** **è** **re, quelqu'en soit les raisons,** insista le maître de cérémonie.

 **_Ok, mais nous on a bien r** **é** **fl** **é** **chit et on veut en finir au plus vite, donc s** **'** **il vous plait, est-ce que vous pouvez faire ce qu** **'** **il faut pour annuler ce mariage** **?** répondit-elle en essayant de garder son calme.

 **_Non. Je ne suis accr** **é** **dit** **é** **que pour les unions. Pour les divorces et les annulations, c'est devant le Juge. De toute fa** **ç** **on, je d** **é** **testerais devoir rompre ce que j'ai sell** **é** **, c'est un non-sens** **à** **mes yeux, un sacril** **è** **ge m** **ê** **me**! Il reprit ensuite en secouant la tête, d'un air dépité. **Vous** **é** **tiez si beaux tous les deux, franchement que s'est-il pass** **é** **?**

 **_Absolument rien** , intervint Finnick, pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée.

Il reprit alors que tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui :

 **_Ils sont cons, voil** **à** **tout. Ils ont tous les deux fait et dit des choses que, pour une raison qui m'** **é** **chappe, ils refusent d'assumer.**

Katniss sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il n'avait pas tort, il ne s'était rien passé entre eux, si ce n'est cette nuit fantastique. C'est la surprise, la panique et la honte qui les avaient fait réagir aussi violemment à leur réveil, rien de plus.

Elle posa ses yeux sur Peeta qui semblait tout aussi gêné qu'elle. Quand elle croisa enfin son regard, la lueur dans ses yeux avait changée et elle put presque y lire à quel point il était désolé.

Mais elle était têtue, alors elle réagit de la seule manière qu'elle connaissait : impulsivement.

 **_ Je suis trop jeune ! On est trop jeunes ! Et je ne veux pas me marier. Jamais** **! Et ce n** **'** **est certainement pas pour un** **…** **coup d** **'** **un soir que je vais remettre mes principes en questions**.

 **_Pour une fois, elle a raison. Nous sommes de toute fa** **ç** **on bien trop jeunes pour ce genre d'engagement, sans m** **ê** **me parler du reste. Le jour o** **ù** **je me marierai, ce sera avec une femme que je connais et que j'aime de tout mon c** **œ** **ur** , ajouta Peeta.

_ **Tu es d** **é** **j** **à** **mari** **é** **je te rappelle** , le taquina Gale.

_ **Tu sais tr** **è** **s bien ce que je veux dire !** maugréa-t-il.

 **_Bon, bon, bon. Moi en tout cas, je vous remets votre album, c'** **é** **tait compris dans le forfait et je vous supplie de bien r** **é** **fl** **é** **chir avant d'aller voir le Juge. Ce serait un vrai g** **â** **chis si vous voulez mon avis. Je sais reconna** **î** **tre l'alchimie quand je la vois** , ajouta Caesar.

 **_C** **'** **est** **ç** **a, on y pensera** , répondit Katniss en lui arrachant l'album des mains.

Ils quittèrent la chapelle dans un silence pesant et le petit groupe s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin.

 **_Bon, bah au moins vous avez une solution** , lança timidement Gale.

 **_Encore heureux** **!** répondit sèchement Katniss en adressant un regard noir à Peeta. **Ne perd pas de temps pour nous avoir une audience.**

 **_Et pourquoi c** **'** **est** **à** **moi de le faire** **?** lui répondit Peeta.

 **_Pourquoi** **? Parce que c** **'** **est toi qui nous as mis dans cette gal** **è** **re, alors d** **é** **brouille-toi pour nous en sortir** **!**

 **_Tu sais quoi, je vais appeler tout de suite. Plus vite** **ç** **a sera fait, et plus vite je serais d** **é** **barrass** **é** **de toi !**

 **_Parfait, alors rendez-vous devant le Juge** **!** lança Katniss.

 **_J'attends que** **ç** **a !** s'écria Peeta suffisamment fort pour qu'elle l'entende de loin alors qu'elle et ses copines s'en allaient.  
Il reporta ensuite son regard sur Finnick et Gale, et ce dernier lui tapota l'épaule d'un air compatissant.

.

* * *

.

Deux semaines plus tard, Peeta envoya un texto très bref et très formel à Katniss pour l'informer de la date de l'audience qu'il avait obtenu.

Il avait beaucoup repensé à ce qui s'était passé et au fond de lui, il s'en voulait de la manière dont il avait géré les choses avec la jeune femme. Si seulement il ne s'était pas autant braqué quand elle lui avait balancé ses piques et avait agi en adulte en répondant calmement, peut-être que les choses auraient tournées différemment.

Ses meilleurs potes aussi lui avaient pris la tête pendant des jours pour qu'il envisage la situation sous un autre angle. Ils l'avaient supplié de rappeler Katniss pour s'excuser auprès d'elle. D'après eux, c'était évident qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, que malgré l'alcool, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait s'emballer autant avec une nana, lui qui avait toujours été très détaché dans ses précédentes relations. Leurs propos avaient fait naitre le doute en lui et il s'était presque surpris un jour avec le téléphone en main, hésitant à appuyer sur la touche appel à côté du prénom de Katniss. Mais il s'était ravisé juste à temps, conscient que ce serait une autre erreur de sa part.

La sonnerie de son téléphone fit sortir Katniss de sa torpeur. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle était complètement perdue, ressassant sans cesse cette soirée et surtout cette fameuse nuit.

Elle se sentait complément stupide d'avoir réagi, comme à son habitude, de manière si volcanique. Elle avait retourné encore et encore le problème dans sa tête, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait passé un moment agréable avec lui, et elle n'arrivait pas à le sortir de son esprit, malgré toute sa bonne volonté pour y arriver.

Mais Peeta ne lui avait pas donné signe de vie et de son côté elle avait préféré faire la morte, bien trop fière pour faire le premier pas vers lui.

Son estomac chuta alors dans son ventre lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le sms qu'elle venait de recevoir était de Peeta.

 **«** **Audience vendredi prochain 9h. Sois pas en retard.** **»**

C'était… froid ! Glacial même ! Elle relut plusieurs fois le message, hésitant à ne pas lui répondre, mais c'était trop tentant, alors elle décida de rester dans le même ton, car après tout, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir changé d'avis, ni de faire des efforts.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants, et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle envoya en réponse, uniquement pour le provoquer :

 **«** **C** **'** **est qui** **?** **»**

Peeta, qui s'était installé entre-temps sur son lit avec sa tablette, fut étonné d'avoir une réponse et surtout aussi rapide de la part de la jeune femme. Mais il déchanta bien vite en lisant son texto et sentit soudain une violente colère s'emparer de lui.

« **Tu te fous de ma gueule ?** **»** envoya-t-il du tac au tac.

 **«** **J** **'** **en ai l** **'** **air** **?** **»** pianota-t-elle en réponse.

Peeta fulminait. Elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse ! Ok, ils ne s'étaient jamais contactés depuis la dispute à la chapelle, mais il avait évoqué l'audience. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir oublié cette histoire, vu comment elle souhait ce divorce ?!

« **Tu me prends vraiment pour un con** **… »** insista-t-il.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle avait envie, non, elle avait besoin de le provoquer. Bien consciente qu'elle allait s'attirer les foudres du jeune homme elle hésita une seconde avant de lui répondre.

 **«** **Bah, je te prends pour ce que tu es** **!** **»**

Peeta cru qu'il allait littéralement écraser ce fichu téléphone.

« **C'est dingue, m** **ê** **me quand je ne t'ai pas en face de moi, tu arrives quand m** **ê** **me** **à** **me taper sur les nerfs !** **»**

 **«** **Que de points communs** **… »** , s'empressa-t-elle de lui envoyer avant de rajouter, **«** **Tu ne peux pas imaginer** **à** **quel point j** **'** **ai h** **â** **te que tu d** **é** **gages de ma vie** **!** **»**

Ce dernier aveu ébranla Peeta qui décida de surenchérir.  
« **C'est bien mon intention, rassure toi. S** **é** **rieux, qui voudrait passer le restant de ses jours avec une connasse dans ton genre ?** **»**

 **«** **Je t** **'** **emmerde** **!** **»** renvoya-t-elle une seconde plus tard. Furieuse, elle trembla presque en tapant la suite **«** **La connasse, t** **'é** **tais bien content de la sauter y** **'** **a 15 jours** **!** **»**

Ravi de sentir qu'elle perdait son sang-froid, il renvoya :  
« **C'est bien le mot, sauter ! Mais dis-moi, tu comptes les jours ou quoi ?** **Ç** **a te manque tant que** **ç** **a ?** **»**

 **«** **Lol** **! Arr** **ê** **te un peu je vais vomir** **!** **»**

 **«** **Tu disais pas** **ç** **a quand je te prenais en levrette, ou alors c'est moi qui ai mal entendu. Faut dire qu'il y avait tellement de : Oh oui ! T'arr** **ê** **te pas ! Plus vite, Peeta ! J'aime ce que tu me fais !** **»**

Rouge de honte à l'évocation de ces souvenirs, elle attendit quelques secondes avant de lui renvoyer :

 **«** **Simuler,** **ç** **a te dis quelque chose** **? Tu dois pourtant avoir l** **'** **habitude** **…** **Elles font pas toutes** **ç** **a** **pour ne pas te d** **é** **cevoir ?** **»**

 **«** **Pas la peine d'essayer de sortir cette carte, j'ai senti ton vagin vibrer comme une feuille autour de moi. C'** **é** **tait un vrai tremblement de terre l** **à** **-dedans et** **ç** **a toutes les fois ou on l'a fait.** **»**

Et malheureusement, il avait raison. Il l'avait fait jouir à chaque fois, et elle aurait eu bien du mal à le cacher.

 **«** **Et t** **'** **as aim** **é ç** **a, hein** **! Quelle question t** **'** **aurais eu bien du mal** **à** **simuler toi, t** **'** **avais d** **é** **j** **à** **un mal fou** **à** **durer** **…»**

Peeta serra les dents. S'il l'avait en face de lui, il ne répondrait sans doute plus de lui. Il avait envie de la plaquer contre un mur et d'effacer cet air suffisant qu'elle devait sans doute afficher en ce moment même en... plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Non ! Pourquoi son esprit se mettait-il à lui jouer des tours ?! Comme s'il avait besoin de ça !

Il se ressaisit et tapota de nouveau sur le clavier de son téléphone rageusement.

« **J'avais bu je te rappelle ! Et puis, tu as joui toute la nuit, je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que je dure moins que d'habitude a pu te d** **é** **ranger. Ah si, je sais ! T'en voulais encore** **… »**

Elle frissonna à la lecture de ce dernier message. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer à quel point il avait visé juste. Il avait été parfait cette nuit-là, et oui, elle en voulait encore, même aujourd'hui.

Mais il était hors de question qu'elle admette cela devant lui, alors pour le faire redescendre sur terre elle lui répondit :

 **«** **Prends pas tes d** **é** **sirs pour la r** **é** **alit** **é** **. Je sais que c** **'** **est tentant, mais arr** **ê** **te de fantasmer.** **»**

 **_Bordel...** murmura Peeta pour lui-même en s'arrachant presque les cheveux.

Elle lisait dans ses pensées ou quoi ? Il se surprit à songer à tout ce qu'il avait envie de lui faire là, ou plutôt de lui refaire ! Comment pouvait-elle être aussi bandante par texto ?! C'était indécent le nombre d'idées qui lui passaient par la tête, là, maintenant. Mais hors de question qu'elle le sache.

« **C'est** **à** **toi d'arr** **ê** **ter ton d** **é** **lire. Va pas croire que ton corps a un truc sp** **é** **cial qui ferait que tu es la seule dont j'ai envie.** **»**

Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, elle était piquée au vif par ses remarques, vexée même. Pourtant, elle avait bien sentit qu'elle lui avait fait de l'effet, c'est clair qu'il avait aimé ça.

 **«** **Pour un mec compl** **è** **tement d** **é** **sint** **é** **ress** **é** **, je trouve que tu reviens bien** **à** **la charge** **»** , lâcha-t-elle. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre avant de rajouter **«** **Trouves toi d** **'** **autres filles** **à** **sauter et l** **â** **che moi.** **»**

 **«** **Qui te dit que c'est pas d** **é** **j** **à** **fait ? Ce mariage n'a aucune importance pour moi de toute fa** **ç** **on, donc** **… »** mentit-il.

Il n'avait vu aucune autre fille depuis cette fameuse nuit. Il n'y avait même pas pensé pour être honnête, le souvenir de Katniss était encore trop présent dans son esprit, mais ça elle ne le saurait pas évidemment.

Elle ouvrit grand la bouche et resta muette de stupeur à la lecture de son dernier texto. Peeta ? Avec une fille ? Cette pensée lui hérissa les poils ! Et c'est avec une légère pointe d'amertume et de jalousie qu'elle répondit ironiquement :

 **«** **Ne leur promet pas le mariage** **à** **toutes,** **ç** **a risque de te co** **û** **ter cher en divorce** **!** **»**

Elle hésita un peu mais se pressa d'ajouter une question qui lui brulait les lèvres :

 **«** **Si** **ç** **a n** **'** **avait aucune importance** **? Alors pourquoi moi** **?** **»**

Peeta qui allait déjà répondre à son premier sms, fut étonné par sa question.  
Pourquoi elle ? C'est vrai, après tout, il s'était déjà retrouvé ivre à des soirées, mais jamais il n'avait demandé à une fille de l'épouser.

Au fond, il connaissait la réponse.

Dès qu'il l'avait aperçu assise dans ce bar, il n'avait pas pu détourner le regard. Elle l'avait comme hypnotisé, car elle avait ce petit truc qu'il serait bien incapable d'expliquer, qui la rendait unique. Il avait tout de suite ressenti l'envie d'aller vers elle, de la connaître, de la séduire. Le besoin urgent de la faire sienne tout simplement. Et il l'avait fait.

« **Quel int** **é** **r** **ê** **t de revenir l** **à** **-dessus, on sera divorc** **é** **d'ici la fin de la semaine.** **»** dit-il, esquivant ainsi la question, pas prêt à admettre son début de sentiments à la jeune femme.

Après la lecture du sms, elle reposa son téléphone devant elle, et sentit un sentiment étrange l'envahir. Elle était déçue. Déçue par sa réponse. Elle se ressaisit rapidement et ne se fit pas prier pour lui lancer :

 **«** **Et** **ç** **a me tarde** **!** **»**

Peeta préféra ne pas répondre cette fois. Cet échange l'avait épuisé bizarrement. Il se sentait vide et...malheureux.

Non, mais sérieux ! Comment pouvait-il être malheureux à cause d'une fille qu'il n'avait vue qu'une fois dans sa vie, qu'il connaissait à peine et qui était surtout aussi insupportable ?! Il avait couché avec de nombreuses nanas déjà ! Aucune d'elles ne l'avait fait se sentir malheureux !

Il devait absolument se la sortir de la tête, ce sentiment ne pouvait pas durer, et le divorce allait sans aucun doute l'y aider.


	6. Chapter 6

Salut à toutes ! Ravie de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre ! Vous êtes nombreuses à réclamer un rythme de postage plus rapide, alors comme nous sommes très très gentilles, nous allons dorénavant poster 2 chapitres par semaine, le mercredi et le dimanche probablement ^^

Nous espérons que cette nouvelle vous enchante et que vous serez toujours aussi nombreuses à nous faire part de votre ressenti ! Même si nous avons répondu à chacune d'entre vous, on tient à vous dire un grand merci pour votre fidélité très stimulante !

 _LyliRose_ : Merci beaucoup pour la review ! Ah ça… ils ne sont pas tendres l'un envers l'autre… Et oui, ils sont dans le déni… Mais c'est justement ça qui est drôle ! Et ça n'est pas fini ! ^^ On espère que la suite te plaira ! A bientôt ! :-)

Sur ce, bonne lecture et à très vite !

.

* * *

CHAPITRE 6

* * *

.

Les jours qui suivirent la dispute des jeunes mariés par sms, Peeta fut de très mauvaise humeur. Lui toujours si joviale, déconneur et souriant, se montra taciturne et irritable. Ce qui bien sûr, n'échappa pas à ses meilleurs potes.  
Le jour J, il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi et avait passé presque toute la nuit aux fourneaux à préparer une multitude de bonnes choses, comme il faisait souvent quand il était préoccupé ou très joyeux. La dernière option n'étant évidemment pas le cas aujourd'hui.

Finnick qui l'avait bien observé ces temps-ci, se décida à lui parler le matin de l'audience. Il vint s'appuyer contre la porte de la chambre de son ami et l'observa un instant se préparer. Peeta, posté face à son grand miroir, faisait son nœud de cravate et ne l'avait même pas entendu, trop plongé dans ses pensées.

 **_Pas trop stressé ?** lança Finnick dans sa direction.

Peeta releva les yeux dans le reflet du miroir afin de le regarder, puis haussa les épaules.

 **_Pourquoi je serais stressé ?**

 **_Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que tu vas la revoir,** dit-il timidement.

 **_Je vais surtout me débarrasser d'elle une bonne fois pour toute et tout ça ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir.**

Finnick décela une pointe de nervosité dans sa voix et le vit s'agiter et serrer frénétiquement la main gauche. Et il écarquilla les yeux quand il remarqua qu'il était en train de faire rouler distraitement son anneau autour de son annulaire.

 **_Tu m'en diras tant** , dit-il avec ironie. **Et ça tu ne t'en ai toujours pas débarrassé ?** dit-il en secouant la tête pour désigner son doigt.

Peeta suivit son regard et sursauta en voyant ce qu'il faisait. Il avait évidemment voulu se débarrasser de cette fichue bague dès que Katniss et lui avaient tracés leur route après cette fameuse nuit, mais elle était littéralement coincée. Puis, les jours avaient passé et honnêtement, il n'y avait plus pensé.  
Comme électrocuté suite à la remarque de son pote, il essaya une nouvelle fois de s'en débarrasser, s'acharnant rageusement sur son pauvre doigt, mais elle était bel et bien coincée.

 **_Le sort s'acharne ? C'est un signe si tu veux mon avis** **!** dit-il en riant. **Elle t'a vraiment mis le grappin dessus celle-là !**

 **_Ça n'a rien de drôle ! Cette fille m'aura fait chier jusqu'au bout !**

 **_Dans quelques heures on en parlera plus.**

Il s'approcha de lui sans arrêter de rire et passa sa main par-dessus son épaule.

 **_Allez vient va, on va être à la bourre.** dit-il en entrainant Peeta vers la sortie.

.

* * *

.

Les deux jeunes hommes furent rejoints par Gale, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, Katniss et ses deux amies, venues également la soutenir, étaient déjà sur place.

Peeta et les garçons se dirigèrent alors vers le bâtiment. Katniss leur tournait le dos, mais Peeta ne put s'empêcher de la détailler et de la trouver particulièrement jolie. Elle avait mis un joli tailleur pour l'audience, et s'était coiffée avec une tresse qui venait se poser sur son épaule.

Peeta soupira intérieurement pour se donner du courage et le petit groupe se rapprocha des trois jeunes femmes.

 **_Salut les filles** , lança Gale en direction du petit groupe.

 **_Hey ! Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir** , répondit joyeusement Madge en direction des trois garçons.

Katniss et Peeta se saluèrent timidement, et celle-ci le dévisagea du coin de l'œil, discrètement. Il était plutôt classe, habillé d'un pantalon sobre et d'une chemise bien ajustée. Elle se surprit à le trouver assez sexy dans cette tenue et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Pour ne pas perdre la face, elle s'empressa d'ajouter à voix basse :

 **_Plaisir, on va peut-être pas exagérer…** **Perso je m'en serais bien passée** **!**

 **_Oh, arrête de faire ta relou ! On a passé un super bon moment tous les six cette nuit-là. Jusqu'à ce que vous vous mettiez à flipper tous les deux, on s'amusait bien, pas vrais les mecs ?** lança Johanna en s'adressant surtout à Gale et Finnick.

Katniss lui jeta un regard noir, vexée.

 **_Ok ! Dans ce cas, je vous laisse entre vous ! On se retrouve à l'intérieur !** dit-elle sèchement en tournant les talons.

 **_Katniss...** soupira Madge en la suivant, lançant un regard désolé aux garçons. **Ne le prend pas comme ça enfin !**

Sans se retourner, elle leva juste la main avant de claquer la porte derrière elle.

.

* * *

.

Quand vint enfin leur tour, c'est non sans une pointe de nervosité que les deux jeunes gens s'avancèrent dans la salle d'audience, sans un mot ni un regard. C'était une très belle salle, spacieuse et très haute. Elle était éclairée par de larges lustres et décorée par de grandes moulures en bois sculptées. De nombreuses rangées de chaises étaient disposées de part et d'autres de l'allée centrale, et un large et imposant bureau trônait au fond de la pièce.

Les jeunes gens s'avancèrent timidement jusqu'à celui–ci avant de se scinder en deux groupes, de part et d'autre de l'allée. C'est à cet instant qu'une femme assez excentrique fit son entrée avec un dossier sous le bras. Le son de ses talons résonnait bruyamment dans la salle déserte. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans leur direction et brisa le silence en déclarant :

 **_Bienvenue, bienvenue, bienvenue ! Je suis la juge Effie Trinquet. Asseyez-vous je vous prie,** invita-t-elle les jeunes gens une fois elle-même installée.

Peeta et les garçons se trouvaient d'un côté, tandis que Katniss et ses copines de l'autre, tel deux camps ennemis.

 **_Alors, d'après mes notes, vous êtes ici pour une annulation de mariage, c'est bien ça ?**

 **_Oui, votre Honneur** , répondit Peeta.

 **_Vous vous êtes marié le 10 Juin dernier après une soirée bien arrosée...** dit-elle en consultant ses notes, avant d'émettre un son clairement désapprobateur et de reprendre :

 **_...alors que vous vous étiez rencontrés... le jour-même ! Des explications à me fournir ?**

Katniss tourna la tête en direction de Peeta qui répondit hésitant :

 **_C'était… On célébrait la fin de notre vie étudiante et on a un peu abusé de l'alcool.**

 **_Oui, c'était une grosse erreur, nous n'avons pas réfléchi et….**

 **_Avez-vous conscience que nous parlons du parlons de mariage,** la coupa la juge. **Et que le mariage ce n'est pas un jeu Madame… Mellark ?** dit-elle en consultant à nouveau le dossier.

Katniss se renfrogna à l'évocation de ce nom puis ajouta :

 **_J'en ai bien conscience, mais...**

 **_Visiblement non, puisque vous vous retrouvez devant moi aujourd'hui** , la coupa encore la Juge Trinket.

 **_Je ne suis pas la seule fautive !** s'insurgea Katniss.

 **_Vous avez bien du dire oui à un moment, je me trompe ?** insista la Juge.

Elle sentit la colère monter dans sa poitrine en tournant le regard en direction de Peeta.

 **_Effectivement, mais je ne suis pas à l'origine de cette stupide demande** **!**

Peeta, qui s'était fait discret jusque-là, se sentit obligé de répondre face aux regards des deux femmes.

 **_Euh... Je... Je suis en effet à l'origine de tout ça et j'en suis sincèrement désolé. Je n'ai pas réfléchi et...**

 **_Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point, jeune homme** , intervint la Juge, qui adorait visiblement couper la parole aux gens. **S'il y a bien une chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est quand les personnes se cachent derrière l'alcool ou quelques autres prétextes pour agir avec désinvolture, surtout sur des points aussi sérieux que le mariage.**

 **_Nous l'entendons bien votre Honneur, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que nous souhaitons annuler cette union. Nous ne nous connaissons pas suffisamment, sans compter que nous sommes trop jeunes et trop incompatibles pour un tel engagement.**

 **_Pas si incompatibles que ça pendant la nuit de noces...** chuchota Johanna à Madge, qui gloussa involontairement.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elles, celui de Katniss bien plus noir que celui des autres.

 **_Que se passe-t-il là-bas ?**

 **_Rien votre Honneur !** s'empressa de répondre Katniss.

 **_Ce n'est pas ce qu'il me semble. Qui sont ces personnes ?**

 **_Euh... Ce sont mes amies, Madame la Juge.**

 **_Ces deux-là, ce sont les vôtres je suppose ?** questionna la Juge Trinket en regardant Finnick et Gale, tandis qu'elle s'adressait à Peeta.

 **_Oui Madame.**

 **_Etaient-ils présent quand toute cette affaire s'est déroulée ?**

Katniss paniqua, de peur que la Juge n'interroge les quatre jeunes gens et qu'ils ne lui avouent des détails vraiment gênants.

 **_Ils ne sont là qu'en guise de soutien, votre Honneur...**

 **_Etaient-ils présent, oui ou non ?!** s'impatienta-t-elle.

 **_Oui, votre Honneur** , répondit finalement Peeta.

 **_Approchez un peu jeunes gens** , ordonna la Juge.

Les quatre amis se levèrent et vinrent se placer à hauteur du couple.

 **_Bien. Levez la main pour répondre je vous prie, je tiens aux bonnes manières dans ma court.**

Ils hochèrent la tête, attendant ses questions.

 **_Vos amis étaient-ils ivres au point de ne vraiment pas avoir conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient ?**

Madge leva la main attendant la permission pour prendre la parole. La juge la dévisagea quelques seconde avant de lui dire :

 **_Je vous écoute.**

 **_Eh bien... Oui... Ils étaient vraiment éméchés votre honneur.**

 **_Oui enfin ils n'ont pas eu besoin de beaucoup de verres pour commencer à se grimper dessus** , lança Johanna spontanément.

 **_On lève la main ! Mais allez-y, précisez votre propos je vous en prie** , dit la Juge.

 **_Il n'y a rien de plus à préciser** , répondit Johanna. **Ils ont passé la soirée l'un sur l'autre et... la nuit aussi** , dit-elle en se retournant vers Katniss en lui lançant un clin d'oeil amusé.

 **_Attendez une seconde. On m'a parlé d'annulation. S'il y a eu rapport sexuel, ce n'est plus la même chose** ! s'exclama la juge.

 **_Quoi ?** s'exclama Peeta.

 **_C'est un cauchemar…** lança Katniss dépitée.

 **_Premièrement, d'après ce que je peux entendre, vous vous êtes plu avant d'être ivres, deuxièmement, vous avez consommé l'union, donc il n'est plus question d'annulation mais bien de divorce. Et je vous le dit tout de suite, je déteste prononcer des divorces,** les avertit-elle.

Katniss laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains, gémissant sa frustration.

 **_Annulation ou divorce, peu importe tant que je ne suis plus lié à lui,** finit elle par dire agacée.

 **_Vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre Madame Mellark. J'ai horreur de prononcer un divorce. Pour que cela arrive, je dois être sûre que les deux parties ont tout essayé pour sauver leur mariage, or la, je n'en ai pas l'impression**.

Elle releva la tête en direction du juge, écarquillant les yeux, lorsque Peeta rétorqua :

_ **Vous n'avez pas compris, sauver ce mariage n'est pas notre objectif. Tout ce qu'on veut c'est en finir et au plus vite.** dit-il en insistant sur la dernière partie tout en appuyant son regard plein de sous-entendu sur Katniss.

_ **Et c'est bien ça qui me gêne, Monsieur Mellark. Cela prouve que vous n'avez rien compris à l'importance du mariage. Bon, puisque vous m'y obligez, je vais vous mettre en mise à l'épreuve**.

 **_Attendez, comment ça ?** s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

 **_Vous devrez pendant une période de trois mois vivre l'un avec l'autre et apprendre sincèrement à vous connaître. J'enverrai par surprise et ce, le nombre de fois que je jugerai nécessaire, une personne de mon choix pour s'assurer que vous respectez bien les termes de la cour. Au bout de cette période, vous repasserez devant moi et je déciderai en fonction des éléments en ma possession si, oui ou non, je prononce le divorce.**

Cette sanction leur tomba sur la tête comme un coup de massue.

 **_Mais, comment vous voulez qu'on fasse ? On a une vie chacun de notre côté, un appartement, un…**

 **_Ce n'est pas mon problème Monsieur Mellark ! Vous vous arrangerez avec Madame avant de quitter le Tribunal et vous me communiquerez toutes les informations dont j'ai besoin.**

 **_Vous êtes un peu dur là** , intervint Finnick, silencieux jusqu'à maintenant.

 **_Pardon, vous êtes Monsieur ?**

 **_Odair.** répondit-il calmement. **Ils avaient un peu bu, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient, la punition est peut-être un peu exagérée ! C'était une erreur ! Tout le monde peut faire une erreur !**

 **_Je suis d'accord, mais toutes fautes mérites sanction, mon cher !** dit-elle sèchement.

Elle tourna le regard en direction des deux jeunes et les fixa intensément en leur disant :

_ **Ça vous servira de leçon jeunes gens ! Vous éviterez à l'avenir de demander la première venue en mariage Monsieur Mellark et vous Madame… Vous réfléchirez à deux fois avant d'accepter la prochaine !**

Peeta s'enfonça lourdement dans son siège et regarda le sol, la mine déconfite. Il recommença à faire rouler l'anneau entre ses doigts nerveusement, ce qui n'échappa pas à Katniss. Elle fut très surprise de voir qu'il ne s'en était pas débarrassé et elle porta instinctivement la main sur la chaine qui retenait la sienne et qu'elle gardait précieusement autour de son cou. Elle rêvassa quelques secondes mais fut sortie de sa torpeur quand la juge annonça soudain :

 **_Il va s'en dire que la sanction prend effet immédiatement.** dit-elle et, avant même que l'un deux ne puissent réagir, elle ajouta :

_ **Très bien, nous avons fini ! Alors affaire suivante !** lança-t-elle en tapant du marteau sur la table, sans prendre la peine de les regarder, et replongeant le nez dans sa pile de dossier.

Abasourdie, Katniss fixa le sol quelques minutes sans dire un seul mot sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ils allaient devoir vivre ensembles, se découvrir et se supporter pendant trois mois et elle était horrifiée à cette idée.

Le sort ne leur était définitivement pas favorable…


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou les filles,

Commençons par les habituels remerciements ! Nous sommes plus que ravies de voir qu'il y a autant d'engouement pour cette fiction et qu'un rythme de publication plus régulier vous emballe autant !

 _ **LilyRose**_ : Ravie que ce petit rebondissement t'ai plu. Nous te laissons lire le chapitre 7 pour en savoir un peu plus sur ce début de cohabitation…

Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain ! _**Mockngjay**_ et _**Supergirl**_.

.

* * *

CHAPITRE 7

* * *

.

Les jeunes gens sortirent du tribunal la tête basse. Peeta marchait les mains dans les poches, perdu dans ses pensées. Comment allait-il faire pour vivre avec elle ? Ils ne se supportaient pas, enfin ELLE ne le supportait pas visiblement. Ça allait être l'horreur, ils finiraient par s'étriper. Il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur une juge tatillon qui déteste les divorces bien sûr.

 **_Hey, ça va mec ? Tu tiens le coup ?** s'inquiéta Finnick en le voyant aussi silencieux.

Alors qu'il allait répondre, Katniss l'attrapa et le plaqua contre le mur, un bras sous sa gorge.

 **_T'es content de toi ? T'as vu où on en est à cause de toi ?**

Peeta serra les dents, mais n'essaya pas de se dégager pour autant.

 **_Je sais que j'ai fait une connerie, mais tout n'est pas uniquement de ma faute !**

 **_Pourquoi tu lui as dit qu'ils étaient avec nous pendant la soirée ? T'aurais pas pu la fermer ?** dit-elle sans bouger de position.

Elle sentit bien malgré elle une chaleur monter au niveau de son estomac, troublée par la proximité d'avec le jeune homme. Elle le regarda fixement, et rapprocha son visage du sien.

 **_Je vais te faire un vivre un enfer pendant ces trois mois !**

Vexé qu'elle l'incrimine sans assumer elle-même, Peeta la foudroya du regard.

 **_C'est moi qui vais te faire vivre un enfer ! Crois-moi, tu vas regretter d'avoir dit oui cette nuit-là !**

 **_C'est pas comme ça que vous résoudrez les choses...** intervint timidement Madge.

 **_J'en ai pas l'intention !** lui dit-elle les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de Peeta.

 **_Alors on est deux !** répondit Peeta, tout aussi sérieux.

Elle sentit soudain ses mains agripper fermement ses hanches et un flash de leur nuit lui revint en mémoire. Elle sursauta violement, comme si ses paumes l'avaient brûlées. Il la repoussa doucement en arrière pour pouvoir se dégager de son emprise.

 **_Laisse-moi passer chérie !** dit-il en la relâchant et se passant doucement la main là où son bras était encore posé une seconde plus tôt.

Troublée, elle lui demanda en bafouillant :

 **_Comment… comment on procède ?**

 **_Je vais te faire de la place chez moi. Tu n'as qu'à aller récupérer tes affaires et je t'enverrai mon adresse par sms** , soupira Peeta.

 **_Et pourquoi c'est à moi de déménager ?**

 **_Ok, tu préfères que ce soit moi qui vienne vivre chez toi ?** dit-il pour éviter un conflit supplémentaire.

 **_Non ! J'ai vraiment pas envie de t'avoir chez moi** , dit-elle sèchement.

 **_Alors affaire réglée. Tiens Finnick, je conduis, tu lui enverras l'adresse** , dit-il en lançant son portable à son pote avant de tourner les talons sans un regard pour la jeune femme.

Il ne savait vraiment pas comment il allait faire pour la supporter durant les trois mois à venir. Tous les doutes qu'il pouvait avoir eu pendant ces deux semaines, au sujet de la jeune femme, s'étaient volatilisés en moins deux secondes…

.

* * *

.

Cela faisait déjà cinq bonnes minutes qu'elle était plantée devant la porte de l'appartement de Peeta, dans le couloir, ses deux valises à ses pieds. Elle leva une nouvelle fois la main, prête à frapper, puis la laissa retomber le long de son corps. Elle était incroyablement nerveuse.

 **_Allez, ce n'est que trois mois,** se dit-elle en fermant les yeux et soufflant longuement.

Elle frotta ses mains moites sur son jean, et, après une forte inspiration, frappa plusieurs coups à la porte pour s'annoncer.

Peeta qui était rentré deux heures plus tôt, s'était d'abord mis à ranger son appartement. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire en fait, car il était généralement quelqu'un de très ordonné et organisé. Et puis, alors qu'il vérifiait les derniers détails dans sa chambre, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Et si au lieu que tout soit impeccable, c'était au contraire un bordel sans nom ? Et si, juste pour agacer Katniss, il lui faisait croire qu'il était comme beaucoup de mecs, bordélique et désordonné ? Il imaginait déjà sa réaction et cette pensée lui redonna étrangement le sourire.  
C'est donc gaiement qu'il se mit à défaire les draps de son lit. Il s'amusa ensuite à parsemer des vêtements sales un peu partout et éparpiller des magazines à droite à gauche. La vaisselle sale de la veille était encore là, ça tombait bien.  
Regardant le résultat, il se dit que c'était un bon début.

Demain, il s'amuserait à laisser la lunette des toilettes levée et laisser ses poils de barbes sur le lavabo en se rasant.  
Finalement, peut-être que cette colocation allait être fun, au moins pour un des deux en tout cas, pensa-t-il en souriant fièrement de sa blague. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il entendit les coups portés à la porte. Ce devait être Katniss.

 **_Que le spectacle commence !** murmura-t-il pour lui-même en allant ouvrir.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, laissant apparaitre Peeta devant elle qui la détailla de haut en bas avant de s'exclamer :

 **_Ah c'est toi !** dit-il avec un dédain comme si il avait attendu une autre personne.

Elle fronça les sourcils et il se décala sur le côté en ajoutant :

 **_Eh bien entre !**

Sans un mot, elle fit un pas et se stoppa net sur le seuil de la porte. Elle scruta la pièce sur laquelle s'ouvrait la porte d'entrée et sa mâchoire se décrocha presque quand elle aperçut dans quel état était son appartement.

 **_C'est pas possible…** murmura-t-elle pour elle-même avant d'être ramenée à la réalité par le jeune homme.

 **_** **Bon tu rentres ? Où tu attends que je te porte pour franchir le seuil peut être ?**

 **_J'y comptais pas** , répondit-elle en le poussant pour pénétrer dans l'appartement.

 **_Qu'est-ce que j'en sais. Les nanas espèrent toutes que ça se passe comme dans les films.**

 **_Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de fantasmer** , dit-elle en scrutant la pièce des yeux.

Peeta secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel avant de refermer la porte. Comme par réflexe, il avança pour se saisir de ses valises, avant de se rappeler qu'il devait rendre son séjour le plus désagréable possible et se montrer gentleman serait contre-productif.

Il se ravisa donc et lui dit en l'invitant à le suivre :

 **_La chambre est par là.**

Elle poussa la porte et la vision qui s'offrit à elle la désola. C'était… le chaos, un bordel sans nom. Le lit était un champ de bataille, il y a avait des fringues dans tous les coins, des papiers, des magazines… Elle se tourna vers lui furieuse.

 **_C'est une blague ? Tu ne pouvais pas ranger ?**

Il sourit sans rien dire pour la provoquer et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui rentrer dedans.

 **_Mais vous vivez à combien ici ? Comment c'est possible que ce soit autant… le bordel ?** dit-elle effarée.

 **_Oh, y'a juste moi. Et disons que j'aime me mettre à l'aise.**

 **_Pas de doute, c'est réussi !**

 **_Ravi que ça te plaise** , dit-il en s'en allant, puis il ajouta. **Oh ! Et bienvenue à la maison, chérie ! Fais comme chez toi !**

 **_Très bien, alors commence par dégager de ma chambre !** dit-elle en le mettant dehors, et lui claquant la porte au nez.

 **_NOTRE chambre ! Nous sommes un couple, je te rappelle !** s'écria-t-il à travers la porte en souriant, pour encore plus l'énerver.

 **_Dans tes rêves !** cria-t-elle.

Le sourire de Peeta s'élargit et il se dirigea vers le salon, impatient de voir la tête qu'elle ferait quand elle le verrait vraiment débarquer dans "leur" chambre pour y dormir…

.

* * *

.

Katniss resta enfermée dans la chambre tout le reste de la journée. Elle vira tout ce qui la dérangeait. Le linge sale de Peeta, la paperasse et les magazines qui trainaient, qu'elle balança juste devant la porte sans faire de trie. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de lui demander l'autorisation et se fit une place dans l'armoire et la commode du jeune homme. Après tout, elle allait passer trois mos ici, hors de question de ne pas se mettre un minimum à l'aise.

Elle refit le lit au carré, elle avait même amené ses propres draps, trop méfiante. Qui sait ce qui avait pu trainer dans ce lit ?

Pour ce qui est des détails comme les courses, la lessive, etc, elle aviserait plus tard. De toute façon, elle irait régulièrement à son appart. La juge n'irait surement pas fourrer son nez là-dedans.

Une fois son installation terminée, elle regarda le résultat et en fut satisfaite. Mis à part les horribles posters affichés aux murs, qu'elle s'empressa d'enlever, on aurait presque pu croire que c'était sa chambre. Le lit n'avait pas l'air de mauvaise qualité et la chambre était assez spacieuse. Tant que Peeta n'envahissait pas son espace personnel, tout irait bien, du moins elle l'espérait.

Elle s'effondra sur le matelas et resta quelques minutes sans bouger, à fixer le plafond. Il était tard et la journée l'avait pour le moins épuisée. Elle soupira longuement puis décida d'aller se coucher, estimant qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à cette interminable journée. Elle se dirigea vers la commode et en sortit un débardeur et un short, pour passer la nuit. Elle commença à se déshabiller et c'est quand elle allait enfiler son haut que la porte s'ouvrit derrière elle, laissant apparaitre un Peeta uniquement vêtu de son jean.

 **_Non mais ça va, faut pas te gêné non plus** , s'exclama-t-elle en rougissant.

 **_Bah quoi ? Je vais pas frapper à la porte de ma propre chambre !** se défendit-il en refermant derrière lui, ravi de son petit effet.

 **_C'est la mienne pour les trois prochain mois, t'as oublié ?**

 **_Rectification : C'est la nôtre ! Je n'ai qu'une seule chambre dans mon appart,** annonça-t-il en commençant à défaire son jean.

Elle laissa vagabonder quelques secondes son regard sur les muscles de son torse, puis sur ses mains en train de défaire les boutons de son pantalon, avant de se reprendre.

 **_Hors de question que je partage mon lit avec toi, tu n'as qu'à dormir sur ton canapé !**

Peeta éclata de rire.

 **_Alors là tu rêves, chérie. J'ai un super lit très confortable, je vais pas te le laisser pendant trois mois. Sympa les draps au fait,** dit-il en enfilant un bas de jogging avant de s'y glisser **. Mais je t'en prie, si tu préfères le canapé, fais toi plaisir, il est tout à toi !**

 **_Pauvre mec !** dit-elle furieuse en se saisissant d'un oreiller. Elle tourna les talons et claqua la porte derrière elle en quittant la chambre.

Peeta qui souriait fièrement jusque-là, fut déçu qu'elle ne lui tienne pas davantage tête. Têtue comme elle était, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle insiste pour avoir gain de cause ou qu'elle reste uniquement pour lui montrer qu'il ne gagnerait pas. Mais visiblement, elle devait déjà en avoir marre de lui.  
Il soupira et éteignit la lumière, espérant trouver rapidement le sommeil. Ces joutes verbales l'avaient lessivé en fin de compte.

Katniss quant à elle s'installa, furieuse, sur le canapé de Peeta. Elle regretta sa décision d'avoir quitté la chambre quand, au bout de deux heures, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé le sommeil. Elle était contrariée mais surtout, le canapé n'était vraiment pas confortable, et il est trop petit pour qu'elle puisse s'allonger comme elle le voulait. Elle se retourna une nouvelle fois, se contorsionna tout en enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller.

Il devait bien être trois heures du matin quand elle décida, à contre cœur, de se lever pour reprendre la direction de la chambre à coucher. Elle ouvrit la porte doucement, s'avança timidement vers le lit et Peeta ne bougea pas quand elle se glissa à ses côtés...


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello !_

 _Voici le chapitre 8 ! Vous êtes nombreuses à lire et ça fait vraiment plaisir._

 _ **LyliRose** : Voilà la suite que tu voulais :) Merci encore pour tes encouragements._

 _Nous espérons que la suite vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et à mercredi pour la suite._

 _ **Mockngjay** et **Supergirl**_

.

* * *

CHAPITRE 8

* * *

.

Le lendemain de cette première nuit de colocation pour le jeune couple, Peeta fut très surpris de trouver Katniss à ses côtés quand il ouvrit les yeux. La jeune femme paraissait déterminée la veille à faire chambre à part, mais elle n'avait pas dû supporter l'état de son canapé. Son dos pouvait en témoigner, car une nuit là-dessus lui avait suffit.

Il se surprit à l'observer, sa respiration régulière et silencieuse témoignant qu'elle était encore bien endormie. Allongée ainsi, les traits du visage détendus, les cheveux en bataille avec la douce lumière du jour commençant à traverser les rideaux, elle était tout simplement sublime. Il n'avait qu'une envie, passer la main dans ses cheveux qui retombaient négligemment sur son visage. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à la fin ? Cette fille le traitait comme du poisson pourri, sans compter leurs désaccords constant ! Même s'il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait encore envie de lui faire l'amour, car oui, en dépit de tout, elle restait attirante… il devait absolument se ressaisir ! De toute façon, dans trois mois, ils ne se reverraient plus jamais. Et il fut surpris de sentir son cœur se serrer involontairement à cette idée.

Il passa une main dans ses boucles blondes, quand il sentit Katniss bouger et venir se blottir contre lui. Elle dormait toujours, et son cœur s'accéléra quand il l'entendit soupirer de bien-être. Il se raidit et crut qu'elle allait entendre son cœur tant il battait fort à cet instant. Comme si elle n'était pas déjà suffisamment tentante comme ça, il fallait en plus qu'elle se colle à lui involontairement.

Son corps, ce traitre, se mit à réagir à la proximité de la jeune femme, l'obligeant à se réajuster dans son jogging afin qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte si jamais elle venait à ouvrir les yeux.

Si chacun de ses réveils à venir devaient se passer ainsi, il ne résisterait pas et elle finirait par se rendre compte de quelque chose.

 **_Ressaisis toi, Peeta !** se murmura-t-il pour lui-même en se passant une nouvelle fois la main dans les cheveux.

Ainsi collée à lui, il pouvait sentir son parfum, sa tête et ses cheveux contre son épaule, son souffle chaud contre le haut de son torse, son bras collé contre son flan… En bougeant à nouveau, elle fit glisser les draps le long de son corps, dévoilant à sa vue son dos et sa chute de reins. Il laissa courir ses yeux sur son corps ainsi exposé, admirant la courbe de ses fesses à travers son petit short, en se mordant la lèvre. Il n'avait qu'une envie… la toucher.

Il déglutit difficilement lorsqu'il décida de glisser doucement ses doigts sur son épaule nue, et lorsqu'il l'entendit gémir faiblement de bien-être dans son sommeil sous ses caresses, il sentit clairement monter l'excitation au niveau de son bas ventre.

 **_Oh bon sang** , souffla-t-il en passant une main sur sa tempe.

Elle arrivait à le rendre fou, même endormie, et sans rien faire. Il décida de se lever avant de se laisser submerger par ses instincts primaires. S'habillant rapidement, il se retourna en direction du lit avant de quitter la chambre. Katniss n'avait pas bougé, toujours endormie, imperturbable. Il ferma la porte de la chambre et se précipita dans la salle de bain pour soulager toute cette tension" interne que Katniss lui causait.

Une fois la porte fermée, il respira profondément et se hâte de glisser sa main dans son pantalon, et commença à frotter son érection. Il ferma les yeux et des images de Katniss commencèrent à défiler derrières ses paupières : ses courbes, sa peau, ses seins, ses lèvres contre les siennes, les gémissements terriblement excitants qu'elle avait poussé à chaque fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour cette nuit-là…

Accélérant le rythme de ses va-et-vient, il s'étrangla presque lorsqu'il laissa échapper un gémissement rauque :

 **_Hmmm…**

Perdu dans son plaisir, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui et il sursauta violemment de surprise lorsqu'il entendit :

 **_Ça va je te dérange pas ?**

Le jeune homme lâcha brusquement son sexe et sortit la main de son jogging comme si ce dernier l'avait brûlé.

 **_Putain de merde ! Tu peux pas frapper ?!** s'écria-t-il, rouge à cause de la honte et de l'excitation qu'il vivait quelques secondes plus tôt.

 **_Si j'avais su, effectivement je l'aurais fait ! Ça m'aurait évité d'avoir la gerbe le reste de la journée…**

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas verrouillé cette fichue porte ? L'habitude de vivre seul sans doute, et puis Katniss dormait à poings fermés quand il s'était levé. Il n'avait vraiment pas de bol sur ce coup là.

 **_T'avais pas la gerbe cette nuit-là, que je sache, et pourtant tu m'as vu de bien plus près !** rétorqua-t-il, vexé en réajustant son jogging.

 **_Cette nuit-là ? Attends t'es encore là-dessus ? Pitié ne me dit pas que tu fais ça en pensant à moi,** dit-elle en plissant les yeux.

 **_Je t'arrête tout de suite. Ne vas surtout pas t'imaginer des choses. Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, nous les mecs, on a souvent la gaule le matin. J'avais juste besoin de me soulager, rien à voir avec toi** , se défendit-il, de mauvaise foi. **Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi.**

Elle fronça les sourcils, vexée par sa remarque.

 **_Tant mieux !** dit-elle sèchement. **Et sinon, t'en as encore pour longtemps ? Parce-que j'aimerai bien prendre une douche…**

 **_Tu peux y aller. T'as cassé le truc de toute manière...** marmonna-t-il en sortant de la salle de bain, son érection presque totalement retombée. **Et frappe la prochaine fois !**

 **_J'y manquerai pas !** dit-elle en verrouillant la porte.

.

* * *

.

Cela faisait quelques semaines maintenant que le couple cohabitait. Les jours qui suivirent le flagrant délit de branlette de Peeta, les jeunes gens avaient tout fait pour s'éviter, autant gênés l'un que l'autre. Puis, les choses avaient fini par se tasser, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une sorte de routine, chacun occupés à droite et à gauche par des démarches, les amis ou encore l'approche de la cérémonie des diplômes.  
Il leur arrivait de manger ensemble, mais quand ils ne se chamaillaient pas, ils ne se disaient pas grand-chose, chacun campant sur ses positions. Parfois ils avaient envie de se livrer, notamment quand Peeta arrivait à faire rire Katniss avec une blague débile, ou quand la jeune femme surprenait une de ses moues attendrissantes, mais ils se ravisaient très souvent, de peur de baisser la garde face à l'autre. Au final, ils ne communiquaient que de la seule façon qu'ils connaissaient en s'engueulant…

Ce matin là ne fit pas exception quand Katniss trouva une fois de plus un véritable chaos dans la salle de bain.

 **_C'est pas possible, Peetaaaaaa !** cria-t-elle.

Il arriva au bout de quelques minutes, et s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain.

 **_Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ?** dit-il, visiblement agacé.

 **_Regarde l'état de la salle de bain !**

Il scruta la salle, et reposa son attention sur elle, avec un petit sourire provocateur.

 **_Quoi, la salle de bain ?**

 **_Mais regarde, y'en a dans tous les coins, tu ne peux pas ranger sérieux ?** dit-elle à bout de nerf. **Et le lavabo ! C'est trop demandé de rincer quand tu te rases ?**

 **_Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu fasses un foin pour tout ? Tu t'excites pour deux ou trois poils. Il te suffit de passer un coup d'eau si ça te gêne, voilà tout !** se défendit Peeta, malgré le fait qu'il était agacé lui-même par tout ce désordre, mais voir Katniss dans tous ses états valait son pesant d'or, alors il gardait contenance.

 **_Mais si y'avait que ça, tu m'en verrais ravie !** dit-elle avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. **Mais c'est comme les toilettes, baisser la lunette c'est un effort surhumain pour toi ?**

 **_Ça n'a jamais dérangé personne avant toi** , fit-il en haussant les épaules. **Et puis, si c'est si simple que ça, pourquoi tu râles ? T'as qu'à le faire toi-même !**

 **_Ah parce qu'il y en a beaucoup qui sont passées avant moi ?** dit-elle en levant les sourcils.

 **_Tu veux que je te fasse une liste ?** lança-t-il, provocateur.

 **_Inutile, j'ai pas spécialement envie de savoir en fait** , dit-elle en roulant des yeux. **Je sais même pas pourquoi je discute avec toi, y a vraiment rien à tirer d'un mec aussi borné…**

 **_Parce que c'est moi le borné ? T'es la fille la plus têtue et exaspérante que je connaisse ! C'est moi qui perds mon temps avec toi !**

 **_Bah réjouis-toi qu'il ne nous reste que deux mois et demi à cohabiter !**

 **_T'as même pas idée ! Je coche les jours sur mon calendrier chaque matin !**

 **_Qu'est-ce qu'on a comme points communs ! Je vais finir par croire qu'on devrait rester marier…** dit-elle, amer.

Suite à cette évocation, Peeta eu un agréable frisson. Et comme à cette fameuse soirée, il eut envie de répondre spontanément " _Et si on restait mariés_ _?_ ". Mais cette fois, la raison l'emporta sur tout le reste et il ne répondit rien, au grand étonnement de Katniss. Il la planta là, et il se dirigea vers le canapé.

Le reste de la journée se passa en silence, sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne fasse plus d'efforts pour rétablir le dialogue. Mais quand une énième dispute éclata entre eux d'eux, Peeta, à bout de nerf, préféra partir en claquant la porte, laissant Katniss seule à l'appartement.

.

* * *

.

Ce soir-là, il était presque 2 heures du matin quand elle entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure. Il rentra en titubant et fut surpris de trouver Katniss encore debout, allongée sur le canapé à regarder la télévision.

 **_T'es pas encore couchée ?** dit-il en arrivant péniblement à sa hauteur.

 **_Si, ça ne se voit pas ?** répondit-elle sans décoller les yeux de l'écran.

Peeta trébucha sur la table basse et se tint la jambe à l'endroit où il s'était cogné.

 **_Aïe ! Putain de m...** grimaça-t-il.

 **_T'as picolé ?** dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

 **_Tu t'en soucis ?** rétorqua-t-il la langue lourde en se dirigeant maladroitement vers la chambre.

 **_Bah… oui** , répondit-elle faiblement, **tu m'avais pas prévenu que tu rentrerais si tard.** **T'étais avec qui ?** dit-elle en se levant du canapé pour le suivre.

 **_Depuis quand ma vie t'intéresse ?** rétorqua-t-il avec une pointe de tristesse qui n'échappa pas à son épouse.

 **_Peeta…** dit-elle sur le même ton.

 **_C'est bon, retourne à ton film** , balbutia-t-il en essayant de se débarrasser de ses vêtements, mais son état d'ébriété très avancé lui rendait la tâche difficile.

Il tenait à peine debout et avait bien du mal à coordonner ses mouvements. Elle ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'il était bien plus ivre qu'il ne l'avait été cette nuit-là avec elle.

 **_Attends je vais t'aider** , dit-elle en s'approchant doucement de lui. **T'as passé ta soirée avec Finnick ?** demanda-t-elle l'air de rien en l'aidant à déboutonner sa chemise.

Peeta arrêta de gesticuler et la laissa faire en l'observant. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'ils se retrouvaient aussi proches et malgré son état, Peeta restait très sensible à son charme.

 **_Non. J'étais en charmante compagnie si tu veux tout savoir** , mentit-il, ne voulant pas avouer qu'il s'était saoulé toute la nuit tout seul dans son coin en pensant à elle et aux deux petits mois et demi qu'ils leur restaient à vivre ensemble.

Et puis, elle avait déjà une tellement mauvaise opinion de lui, qu'un mensonge en plus n'y changerait rien. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il se disait.

 **_Oh** , souffla-telle les yeux rivés sur les boutons de sa chemise jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive en bas de celle-ci.

Elle redressa ensuite la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle plaça ses mains sur ses épaules pour faire glisser sa chemise le long de ses bras sans le lâcher du regard quand elle ajouta avec une légère pointe de jalousie dans la voix -ce qui n'échappa à Peeta- :

 **_C'était une bonne soirée alors ?**

Ce dernier se sentit frissonner, mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait froid, c'était certain.

 **_Pas aussi bonne que la nôtre...** souffla-t-il en la fixant aussi.

Un petit rire lui échappa. Elle plia sa chemise et la déposa sur une chaise.

 **_Ah bon ?** dit-elle en roulant des yeux tout en commençant à déboutonner son pantalon. **Pourquoi ? Elle n'a pas dit oui, celle-là ?**

 **_Ah ah, très drôle,** ironisa-t-il en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle faisait. **Je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi je ne demanderais pas la main d'une autre ?** questionna-t-il ensuite, les yeux rivés à présent sur ses mains qui s'affairaient au niveau de sa braguette.

 **_Parce que ton appartement n'est pas assez grand pour trois ?** dit-elle en riant tout en essayant de lui enlever son pantalon.

 **_La superficie de mon appart n'a rien à voir là-dedans et tu le sais. Bon sang, est-ce que tu as l'intention d'abuser de moi ? Parce que je ne suis pas contre,** finit-il par lâcher, tant la vision d'elle le déshabillant l'excitait.

Elle remarqua immédiatement le renflement au niveau de son boxer, et sourit quand elle croisa son regard amusé.

 **_Tu es ivre Peeta,** lâcha-t-elle **. Alors non je ne vais pas abuser de toi. Allez viens par ici,** dit-elle en l'entrainant vers le lit.

 **_Et pourquoi pas ?** geignit-il tel un enfant en la suivant docilement. **La dernière fois on l'a bien fait.**

 **_Et regarde où on en est…** dit-elle en le forçant à s'assoir sur le lit.

Peeta ouvrit la bouche, mais se ravisa en baissant la tête.

 **_Ecoute, je... Je sais que je suis pas du tout le type de mec que t'espérais et tu mérites tellement mieux, mais...**

Il déposa sa main sur sa joue qu'il se mit à caresser avant d'ajouter :

 **_Ça ne m'empêche pas d'espérer...**

 **_D'espérer quoi ?** dit-elle, troublée.

 **_Que tu puisses un jour finir par m'apprécier,** souffla-t-il finalement.

 **_Peeta…** murmura-t-elle tandis qu'il l'entrainait contre lui.

Sans lui laisser le temps de cogiter, il posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes comme il en rêvait depuis cette nuit magique. C'était un baiser doux, chaud, un baiser qui lui donna envie d'en recevoir d'autres. Elle sentit sa langue taquiner ses lèvres et il gémit lorsqu'il sentit sa bouche s'entrouvrir. Elle sentit immédiatement le goût de l'alcool qu'il avait bu toute la soirée. Elle s'installa sur ses genoux, ses jambes de part et d'autres de ses hanches et Peeta commença à faire glisser ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme.

Il la plaqua un peu plus contre son torse nu et elle put sentir son érection coincée entre leurs corps. Au bout d'un moment, à bout de souffle, il fit dévier ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire, puis le creux de son cou, savourant la douceur de sa peau.

 **_Hmmm… Katniss…**

Elle frissonna sous ses caresses et ses baisers, se délectant de sentir ses lèvres sur sa peau. Il bascula en arrière sur le matelas, l'entrainant avec lui et commença à faire courir ses mains sur elle en direction de son pantalon.

 **_Tu peux pas savoir comme ça m'a manqué** , lui murmura-t-il, la voix tremblante.

Lorsqu'il murmura ces paroles qu'elle avait désespérément eut envie d'entendre ces dernières semaines, elle sentit encore plus l'odeur d'alcool qu'il dégageait et elle se figea, réalisant ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, ou plutôt de refaire.

Le jeune homme était bien trop éméché pour prendre une sage décision, c'est donc elle qui devait agir en adulte. A contre coeur, elle posa ses mains contre son torse et le repoussa.

 **_Peeta, stop...** **  
**

Ce dernier la regarda, confus.

 **_Pourquoi ?**

 **_On ne peut pas faire ça, pas comme ça, pas quand tu es dans cet état… Allez, allonge toi tu as besoin de dormir** , dit-elle en se levant.

Il la retint par le bras, et la forçant à rester à sa hauteur.

 **_Non, ne pars pas…**

 **_Peeta, s'il te plait…**

Il se décala de son côté du lit, l'invitant à le rejoindre.

 **_Reste avec moi.**

Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de s'allonger à ses côtés et il se pressa contre elle en soupirant, l'entourant de ses bras. Elle fit doucement glisser ses doigts dans ses épais cheveux et elle put jurer qu'il ne lui fallut pas plus de 2 minutes pour sombrer dans un sommeil profond, terrassé par l'alcool. Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir à son tour, bercée par le souffle régulier du jeune homme contre sa peau…


	9. Chapter 9

Hello tout le monde ! Et oui, on est déjà mercredi (heureusement que Mockngjay m'a rappelé parce que j'allais zappé... c'est tout moi ça, tête en l'air ^^)

Bref, vous aurez tout le loisir de me pardonner en découvrant notre nouveau chapitre ! On espère de tout coeur qu'il vous satisfera et vous fera réagir énergiquement comme à votre habitude ;-)

 ** _LyliRose_** : Et oui... Mais non... Effectivement leur relation s'est un peu améliorée, maintenant est-ce que ça va durer... :P On espère que la suite te plaira. Merci encore pour ta fidélité.

 ** _Guest_** : Merci pour ton commentaire ;-)

Sur ce, enjoy et on se retrouve plus bas !

 **.**

* * *

CHAPITRE 9

* * *

 **.**

Quand Peeta ouvrit les yeux, sa tête tambourinait. Un peu confus au départ, il constata rapidement que sa tête ne reposait non pas contre son oreiller, mais contre un torse féminin visiblement, et qu'il entourait celui-ci de son bras de manière possessive.  
Il redressa la tête pour chercher le visage de Katniss et fut troublé de croiser son regard perçant. Elle semblait être réveillée depuis un moment, mais n'avait pas cherchée à s'extirper de son emprise. Il sentit brusquement le rouge lui monter aux joues.

 **_Salut...** murmura-t-il.

 **_Salut…** murmura-t-elle en retour en souriant timidement. **Ça va mieux ?**

Peeta parut perturbé par sa question. Le réveil était dur et il n'avait pas les idées très claires là tout de suite.

 **_Hum... Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?**

 **_Parce que tu as été bien malade quand même** , dit-elle en se redressant légèrement. **Tu ne souviens pas ? J'ai dû jouer les infirmières pour toi une bonne partie de la nuit.**

Peeta profita qu'elle se réinstalle pour mettre, à regret, un peu de distance entre eux.

 **_Oh... Euh, non. Je... Je me rappelle avoir été dans un bar pour boire un verre, d'avoir pris un taxi pour revenir jusqu'ici et puis après ça s'embrouille... J'ai dû boire plus que prévu si tu dis que j'ai été malade. Je t'ai pas vomi dessus au moins ?** s'inquiéta-t-il.

 **_Non t'inquiète pas, tu es arrivé jusqu'aux toilettes, et après je t'ai mis une bassine,** lui répondit-elle. **Tu ne te souviens pas de ta soirée ?**

 **_Je me rappelle surtout du début, mais une fois arrivé ici, pas vraiment. C'est pas toi qui m'as déshabillé par hasard ?**

 **_Apparemment tu t'es bien amusé avec… une fille** , dit-elle en fixant le mur. **Et oui, tu ne tenais plus debout quand tu es rentré alors je t'ai un peu aidé** , ajouta-t-elle en tournant la tête pour croiser son regard.

 **_Une fille ? Je me rappelle pas d'une fille au bar...** fit-il en fronçant les sourcils, sincèrement perdu.

 **_Oh…** dit-elle hésitante.

Il avait l'air sincère. Alors pourquoi lui avait-il dit qu'il avait passé la soirée avec une autre fille ? Pourquoi avait-il mentit ? Pour la rendre jalouse ? C'était absurde, vraiment absurde.

Elle le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de rajouter :

 **_Alors, tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?**

 **_Non, pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que j'ai encore fait ou dit des choses bizarres ou inappropriées...** s'inquiéta-t-il.

 **_Non… Enfin ça dépend… de ce que tu entends par inappropriées.**

Peeta se raidit, redoutant le pire. Il espérait vraiment ne pas s'être trop ridiculisé devant la jeune femme. Avoir vomit devant elle était déjà amplement suffisant.

 **_Raconte,** dit-il en se passant la main sur les tempes.

 **_Rien d'important** , s'empressa-t-elle de répondre en voyant l'inquiétude du jeune homme. **Et puis j'ai bien compris que quand tu as bu, tu fais des choses que tu regrettes ensuite…** dit-elle avec une légère déception dans la voix.

Peeta crut percevoir de la tristesse dans sa remarque, mais il n'était pas sur et il ressentit le besoin de s'excuser.

 **_Si j'ai fait quoi que ce soit qui a pu te blesser ou te décevoir d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'en suis navré. Désolé aussi de t'avoir imposé mon état et que tu aies du t'occuper de moi au lieu de dormir. J'apprécie le geste et ferai plus attention à l'avenir.**

 **_Tu ne m'as pas déçue Peeta. Et puis… Tu es plutôt drôle quand tu ne peux plus aligner trois mots, c'était presque agréable d'avoir à m'occuper de toi** , dit-elle en avec un petit sourire en coin.

Le coeur de Peeta loupa un battement à ses derniers mots et il la regarda comme si elle était la plus belle chose sur terre, répondant à son sourire.

 **_Plutôt drôle, hein ? Est-ce un compliment que je discerne ou tu aimes juste te moquer de moi, Madame Mellark ?** la taquina-t-il, employant son nom marital pour la première fois.

 **_Hummm peut-être un peu des deux** , dit-elle en sentant la chaleur monter dans sa poitrine à l'évocation de son nom. **Tu ferais bien d'arrêter l'alcool, ça ne te réussit pas.**

 **_Sans l'alcool, on ne serait peut-être pas ensemble ce matin** , lui fit-il remarquer en la fixant intensément.

 **_Tu ne comptes plus les jours** **?** dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

Peeta haussa les épaules.

 **_Ça se pourrait...**

 **_Vraiment ?** demanda-t-elle en levant les sourcils, amusée par sa réponse.

Il ne répondit rien, et elle suivit sa main du regard quand il commença à effleurer son bras du bout des doigts. Elle ferma les yeux à son contact, et un léger frisson lui parcouru le dos.

 **_Peeta… Tu ne te rappelle vraiment pas ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?**

Le jeune homme, qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux, fut étonné qu'elle lui pose une nouvelle fois la question. Pour qu'elle insiste autant, il avait forcément fait ou dit quelque chose qui aurait trahi ses sentiments à son égard...

 **_Il y a quelque chose dont je dois me souvenir ?** questionna-t-il en continuant de caresser son bras.

 **_Il se pourrait bien que tu m'aies… embrassé** , dit-elle en soupirant lorsqu'il remonta doucement ses doigts au niveau de son épaule.

Peeta arrêta son geste et la regarda bouche bée. Il n'en revenait pas de son aveu et n'en avait absolument aucun souvenir, à son plus grand désarroi. Il ne savait pas quoi faire du coup. Devait-il s'excuser, nier l'avoir voulu ou au contraire, confesser qu'il en mourrait d'envie depuis des semaines ?

Après quelques secondes à chercher quoi dire, il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais fut interrompu par le bruit insistant de la sonnette de leur appartement. Ils se redressèrent en s'écartant précipitamment l'un de l'autre, aussi déçu l'un que l'autre d'être interrompu à cet instant.

Katniss se leva et bredouilla en direction de Peeta :

 **_Tu attends quelqu'un ?**

 **_Pas que je sache...**

La sonnette retentit de nouveau, plus insistante cette fois. Peeta fit signe à Katniss d'attendre et se leva, ne prenant même pas la peine d'enfiler un haut pour aller ouvrir.

Il passa ses mains sur ses tempes pour tenter de soulager la douleur induite par la gueule de bois tout en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Il porta sa main sur la poignée au moment où la personne de l'autre côté de la porte frappa quelques coups impatients.

 **_C'est bon, je suis là** ! s'agaça-t-il en ouvrant.

Il découvrit alors un homme blond d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux mi-longs, qui faisait la gueule sur son pallier, visiblement pas ravi d'être là.

 **_Je crois que vous faites erreur** , s'avança Peeta, sur de n'avoir jamais vu cet homme.

 **_Vous êtes bien Mr Mellark ?** dit-il en le dévisageant.

 **_Oui...** répondit Peeta, surpris.

 **_Alors il n'y a pas d'erreur. Haymitch Abernathy, je suis mandaté par la juge Trincket,** lui répondit-il en lui tendant la main pour le saluer. **Je peux entrer ?**

Complètement pris au dépourvu, le jeune homme se mit à bafouiller.

 **_Oh, euh... Oui... Oui évidemment** , fit-il en le saluant avant de s'écarter pour le laisser passer.

Il avait complètement oublié la promesse de la Juge. Il ne s'y était même pas préparé d'ailleurs. Il espérait que ce Haymitch ne soit pas aussi pointilleux que ne l'avait été Madame Trinket.

 **_Je suis navré, vous nous prenez au saut du lit,** confessa Peeta en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

 **_C'est tout l'intérêt d'une visite surprise** , dit-il en scrutant le logement. **Madame n'est pas là ?**

Instinctivement, son regard se porta dans le couloir qui desservait la chambre.

 **_Euh, si… si bien sûr elle est là,** dit-il en bafouillant à nouveau. **Elle… Je vais la chercher.**

 **_J'attends** , dit-il en s'installant, sans gêne sur la table de la salle à manger.

Peeta réapparut dans la chambre et découvrit Katniss qui l'attendait, assise sur le lit.

 **_On a de la visite. C'est l'homme mandaté par la Juge. Il nous attend tous les deux** , expliqua-t-il. **J'avais complètement oublié cette histoire de contrôle...**

Elle le suivit du regard, lorsqu'il enfila son t-shirt, puis elle réalisa ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle se leva d'un bond et récupéra ses affaires qu'elle avait négligemment déposées au pied du lit, la veille.

 **_C'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qu'on va lui dire ?** dit-elle en commençant à se changer, nullement gênée par la présence du jeune homme.

 **_J'en sais rien. La vérité sûrement... Il... Il doit avoir l'habitude de ces choses-là alors ça sert à rien de lui mentir** , bafouilla Peeta en l'observant quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il la reluquait ouvertement.

Il lui tourna vivement le dos, réalisant que c'était déplacé, malgré le moment très ambigu qu'ils venaient d'avoir avant l'arrivée d'Haymitch.

 **_Ouais sûrement…** dit-elle en remontant la fermeture de son jean, puis en réajustant son t-shirt.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, et se retourna vers lui en voyant qu'il ne la suivait pas, l'air complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

 **_Tu viens ?**

 **_Hein ? Oh ! Oui, oui. Allons-y** , fit-il en passant nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux, encore perturbé par le petit "spectacle" de son épouse.

Il lui emboita le pas rapidement et ils se dirigèrent dans le salon où Haymitch les attendait, affalé sur sa chaise. Il avait l'air suffisant, et elle se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise en sa présence.

C'est tendue qu'elle s'avança vers l'homme, anxieuse de connaitre les modalités de cette visite impromptue. Elle chercha Peeta du regard, comme pour se rassurer, avant de dire, poliment :

 **_Bonjour.**

 **_Ah Madame Mellark,** dit-il en la dévisageant. **Je suis Haymitch Abernathy, c'est moi que la Juge Trinket a mandaté pour venir voir si vous respectez ses doléances et comment se passe la cohabitation.**

 **_Asseyons-nous peut-être...** proposa Peeta en posant délicatement une main dans son dos, comme pour l'encourager. Ils prirent donc place côte à côte, faisant face à Haymitch. **On vous écoute...** reprit-il ensuite.

 **_Bien, donc, je suis ici pour vérifier que vous respectez bien l'accord que vous avez conclu avec la juge à savoir…** Il ouvrit son dossier et feuilleta distraitement quelques pages avant de continuer **, …vivre ensemble, apprendre à vous connaitre et essayer de sauver votre "mariage".**

Il insista sur ce dernier mot, en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts, ironiquement et Katniss se renfrogna immédiatement, lui jetant un regard noir.

 **_Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à boire ?** dit leur visiteur en fixant la jeune femme.

Jetant un oeil à sa femme, Peeta constata qu'elle n'appréciait pas spécialement l'attitude de ce Haymitch. Désireux de tout faire pour que l'entretien se passe bien, il se leva le premier pour répondre à sa demande en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

 **_Vous désirez quoi ? De l'eau ? Du jus de fruit ? Du soda ?**

 **_Je pensais plutôt à quelque chose de plus… corsé !** dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Peeta fronça les sourcils.

 **_Euh... J'ai du vin et du whisky...** énuméra-t-il, se demandant si l'homme était vraiment sérieux, vu l'objet de sa visite et surtout l'heure plutôt matinale.

 **_Wisky !** répondit-il. **Alors, dites-moi comment ça se passe ?**

Peeta hocha la tête avant de s'éclipser, se demandant d'où pouvait bien sortir un tel personnage et surtout pourquoi la Juge Trinket, qui semblait si pointilleuse, l'avait choisi lui.

Haymitch reporta son attention sur Katniss quand celle-ci commença à dire :

 **_Et bien, ça va… on cohabite** , dit-elle en coulant un regard vers Peeta.

Celui-ci revint avec le verre de l'homme, ainsi que deux verres de jus de fruit pour Katniss et lui.

 **_On fait en sorte que cela se passe pour le mieux,** ajouta Peeta en lançant un petit sourire en direction de Katniss qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

 **_Bien ! Vous avez donc emménagé ici Madame Mellark ?**

 **_Oui** , dit-elle en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

 **_Ça veut dire que si je commence à fouiller dans les placards, j'y trouverais vos affaires ?**

 **_Vous faites ça ?** s'étonna le jeune homme.

 **_Absolument. Je ne peux malheureusement pas toujours me fier aux dires des personnes que je visite** , expliqua Haymitch en savourant son whisky.

 **_Vous pouvez y aller** , dit-elle.

 **_Eh bien on va voir ça,** dit-il en se levant en prenant un calepin dans ses mains pour y griffonner quelques mots qu'elle n'arriva pas à déchiffrer.

 **_C'est par ici** , lança Peeta en le précédent pour le conduire dans la chambre à coucher.

Il le suivit et ajouta :

 **_Vous partagez la même chambre ? Bien ! Vous faites donc ce qu'il faut pour respecter la deuxième clause !** dit-il en envoyant un regard plein de sous-entendu à Peeta.

Ce dernier se mit à rougir.

 **_C'est à dire que je n'ai qu'une chambre...** précisa-t-il en évitant de regarder Katniss.

Celle-ci piqua également un phare, et ne put s'empêcher de rajouter :

 **_Oui, c'est pas comme… comme si on avait le choix !**

 **_Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous vous contentez d'y dormir ?** voulut éclaircir Haymitch, prêt à noter leur réponse visiblement.

 **_Pardonnez-moi, mais c'est plutôt indiscret comme question** , rétorqua Peeta, clairement mal à l'aise.

 **_Ça veut dire que non ?** dit-il en souriant.

 **_Ça veut dire que ça ne regarde personne à part nous deux** , s'exclama Katniss. **Mais oui, on ne fait que dormir** , dit-elle en regardant Peeta.

 **_Je vois** , fit Haymitch en prenant des notes. **Bien, pouvez-vous me montrer où sont rangées toutes vos affaires Madame Mellark ?**

Elle passa devant lui, lui indiquant l'armoire qu'elle ouvrit devant lui. Il gribouilla à nouveau sur son calepin, puis la suivit quand celle-ci l'entraina au niveau de la commode contre laquelle Peeta était appuyé.

 **_Le reste est là,** dit-elle en désignant le deuxième tiroir du meuble.

 **_Je peux voir ?** dit-il sans lever la tête de ses notes.

 **_Oui,** répondit-elle. **Peeta ?**

Il se décala légèrement tout en ouvrant le tiroir et il vira au rouge quand il se rendit compte qu'il contenait tous ses sous-vêtements. Haymitch qui surveillait la réaction du jeune homme, esquissa un sourire moqueur en se rendant compte que visiblement, le jeune couple disait vrai. Il ne faisait que dormir dans cette chambre. Effie n'allait pas être ravie, pensa-t-il en reprenant son écriture.

Après un rapide tour dans la salle de bain, puis dans le reste de l'appartement, Haymitch put constater que le jeune couple disait vrai, et que, même s'il ne semblait pas s'être rapproché, ils respectaient au moins leurs engagement.

Il continua de leur poser des questions, notant les réponses au fur et à mesure. Il prit quelques minutes pour relire ses notes sous les regards nerveux de Peeta et Katniss.

 **_Je crois que j'ai ce qu'il me faut** , finit-il par dire aux deux jeunes gens.

 **_C'est tout ?** lança Peeta, surpris.

 **_Pour le moment oui** , répondit-il. **Mais il est évident que je repasserai pour voir ce qui se passe ici, donc je vous conseille de continuer à respecter vos engagements.**

 **_Evidemment. Je vous raccompagne** , proposa Peeta en le laissant passer en premier.

 **_Merci** **!** dit-il en lui en se dirigeant vers la sortie. **On se revoit bientôt.**

Peeta ferma la porte et souffla de soulagement quand il se retourna vers Katniss.

 **_Ça s'est plutôt bien passé.**

 **_Oui, on s'en est plutôt bien sortie !** dit-elle en lui souriant tout en se rapprochant de lui. **Merci… d'avoir joué le jeu.**

Peeta sourit maladroitement en haussant les épaules. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la discussion qu'il avait eu juste avant qu'Haymitch ne sonne à leur porte.

 **_C'est normal.**

Elle l'observa quelques secondes sans rien dire, et se surpris à penser qu'elle le trouvait beau. Vraiment beau. Elle maudit Haymitch intérieurement d'avoir brisé ce moment entre eux deux quelques minutes auparavant. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, se rapprocher de lui, le prendre dans ses bras, glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux, et surtout… l'embrasser.

Elle fit un pas en avant, ouvrit la bouche, prête à reprendre la discussion là où ils l'avaient arrêté, mais elle se ravisa, et lança à la place :

 **_Je suppose que si on continue comme ça lors des prochaines visites, ils… ne nous refuseront pas le divorce.**

Peeta perdit son sourire. Il avait eu l'impression qu'ils allaient reprendre leur discussion là où elle s'était arrêtée, et fut visiblement déçu de la réponse de Katniss. Néanmoins, il se rattrapa très vite en faisant bonne figure.

 **_C'est bien parti pour** , concéda-t-il en faisant lui offrant un sourire forcé. N'ayant pas le coeur aux faux semblants, il décida de s'éclipser au plus vite. **Je vais aller prendre une douche.**

Elle le regarda disparaitre dans le couloir, et se passa une main derrière la tête. Elle ressassa leur soirée de la veille, et un petit sourire s'esquissa sur son visage quand elle repensa à ses aveux, la tendresse qu'il avait eu pour elle, leurs baisers... Elle était chamboulée, et toutes sortes de sentiments contradictoires traversèrent son esprit.

Elle se mit à douter et c'est complètement perdue qu'elle se surprit à penser qu'elle aurait bien envie de lui laisser une chance…


	10. Chapter 10

Hello fidèles lectrices !

Nous revoici avec le tant attendu chapitre 10 ! Encore un grand merci pour vos nombreux commentaires sur le chapitre précédent. On se répète un peu à chaque fois, mais c'est réellement un vrai plaisir de vous lire.

 ** _Guest :_** _Mais c'est qu'on est impatiente ! lol Voici la suite que tu espérais tant, en espérant que ça te plaise ;-)_

 ** _Lylirose :_** _C'est vrai qu'Haymitch a ce côté marrant et le pire c'est qu'il le fait même pas exprès. On a donc naturellement pensé à lui dans le rôle du mandataire ^^ Et oui, il était temps que Katniss et Peeta agissent de manière civilisée, mais est-ce que ça va durer ? Mystère et boule de poils !_

N'oubliez pas de nous laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre =)

A bientôt.

 **Mockngjay** et **Supergirl**

 **.**

* * *

CHAPITRE 10

* * *

.

Les jours qui suivirent la visite d'Haymitch, l'ambiance au sein du couple fut considérablement apaisée. Il y eu quelques petites tensions, mais bien moins virulentes que lors de leurs premières semaines de cohabitation.

Ils passaient bien plus de temps ensemble, et se surprenaient parfois à discuter jusque très tard le soir, de tout et de rien. Ils avaient même fini par se découvrir quelques points communs, comme la cuisine ou l'addiction aux séries sur Netflix.

Katniss nota également quelques changements notables dans le comportement de Peeta. Il était beaucoup plus gentil avec elle, plus attentionné, comme lorsqu'il allait lui chercher à manger ou encore une couverture pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid lors de leur soirée TV. Katniss appréciait vraiment ces petits gestes de tendresse, renforçant encore plus ses doutes concernant ses sentiments pour le jeune homme.

Ce dernier aussi avait remarqué des changements chez Katniss. Elle était beaucoup plus souriante en sa présence, à l'écoute et aux petits soins même ! Elle se conduisait presque comme une vraie épouse avec lui et le pire c'était qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

Elle le faisait spontanément, ce qui le rendait encore plus sensible à son charme et l'obligeait à se demander ce que cela donnerait s'ils se laissaient une chance et se laissaient vraiment aller l'un avec l'autre.

Désireux de passer davantage de temps avec elle au fur et à mesure que les jours s'écoulaient, il lui proposait de l'accompagner dans des activités qu'il appréciait, comme la course à pied, le bowling et au cinéma en noir et blanc au coin de la rue, ce que Katniss acceptait avec plaisir et attendait même avec impatience…

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Maintenant que les choses se passaient mieux, Peeta lui proposa d'inviter leurs amis à dîner, histoire d'enterrer aussi la hache de guerre. En effet, depuis la dispute au Palais de Justice, ils ne s'étaient plus vus en groupe, ce qui manquait énormément aux jeunes gens. Le rendez-vous fut rapidement convenu, et le jour du dîner, c'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur que Katniss et Peeta préparèrent le repas...

 **_Tu devrais rajouter un peu de farine, sinon ça ne sera pas assez consistant** , dit-il en se penchant au-dessus de son épaule, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien, alors qu'elle préparait un gâteau pour le dessert.

Elle sursauta, surprise, ne s'attendant pas à l'avoir si près d'elle, et renversa une partie du contenu du récipient qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

 **_Tu m'as fait peur ! J'en ai collé partout à cause de toi** , dit-elle avec un ton faussement énervé.

 **_Dis plutôt que tu ne sais pas travailler proprement** , dit-il en riant. **Tu en as jusque dans les cheveux ! T'auras plus qu'à prendre une douche avant qu'ils arrivent.**

Elle se retourna face à lui, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Ils étaient proches, très proches même, et Peeta déglutit difficilement lorsqu'elle rapprocha son visage du sien. Il sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort quand elle approcha ses mains de son visage, et qu'elle les plaça de part et d'autres de sa tête. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, et il aurait juré qu'elle allait l'embrasser quand elle finit par lui murmurer doucement, en souriant :

 **_Je crois bien qu'on sera deux !**

Peeta fronça les sourcils, confus, avant de comprendre à son expression qu'elle lui avait mis de la farine dans les cheveux et sur le visage. Il tenta de s'essuyer, en vain, puis choisit de passer à l'offensive.

 **_Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre !** dit-il en saisissant une poignée de farine avant de la lui mettre dans sa chevelure brune qu'il adorait tant.

 **_Peeta ! Alors ça, tu vas me le payer !** dit-elle en riant, se saisissant à son tour d'une poignée de farine et se ruant sur lui pour tenter de lui en mettre sur la tête.

Mais Peeta, plus rapide qu'elle, esquiva et se faufila derrière elle avant de l'encercler de ses bras en bloquant les siens afin qu'elle ne puisse plus l'atteindre.

 **_Tu triches** , dit-elle en riant, tout en se tortillant contre lui pour tenter d'échapper à son emprise.

Le sentir aussi près d'elle provoqua une douce chaleur dans son estomac, et elle profita de ce petit moment de complicité pour se presser un peu plus contre lui. Peeta et elle riaient à présent aux éclats, heureux de ce petit moment d'immaturité.

 **_Quoi, je triche ? Tu m'attaques, je ne fais que me défendre !** rétorqua-t-il en la tenant avec un bras avant d'aller piocher encore un peu de farine de sa main libre et d'en mettre par-dessus son col.

 **_Nan, nan, pas dans les fringues… Peeta arrête,** dit-elle en riant. **C'est bon, t** **'as gagné !**

 **_Redis-le pour voir ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris,** la taquina-t-il en la serrant bien contre lui, profitant lui aussi de ce rapprochement des plus agréables.

Katniss éclata de rire, et pivota dans ses bras pour échapper à son emprise. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'ils entendirent des coups sourds contre la porte du logement.

 **_Ça doit être eux, je vais ouvrir,** dit-il.

Il traversa la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres et ouvrit la porte d'entrée pour tomber nez à nez avec leur quatre amis.

 **_Hey, salut mec,** lança Finnick. **Wow ! Il t'est arrivé quoi ?**

Peeta les salua en retour en les invitant à entrer.

 **_Hum, rien, j'ai juste démontré ma supériorité c'est tout,** dit-il en coulant un regard rieur à Katniss.

 **_Vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser, on vous entendait rire depuis le bas,** dit Gale en souriant.

 **_C'est clair qu'il y a l'air d'avoir de l'ambiance ici,** ajouta Johanna. **On est dans une autre dimension ou quoi ? Parce que la dernière fois que je vous ai vu ensemble, c'était pas la joie !**

Peeta haussa les épaules, sans perdre son sourire.

 **_Disons que de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts. Et puis, nous sommes suffisamment matures pour arriver à cohabiter sans nous étriper maintenant.**

 **_C'est une bonne chose** , répondit-Madge.

Katniss acquiesça et s'avança pour saluer également ses amis. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités l'espace de quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne s'excuse en leur disant :

 **_Bon, je vais prendre une douche, je reviens vite** , lança-t-elle en direction du petit groupe. **Peeta tu veux bien nettoyer s'il te plait ?**

Il s'approcha pour lui murmurer discrètement à l'oreille.

 **_Tu veux pas qu'on fasse un geste pour la nature et qu'on gagne du temps par la même occasion ?** proposa-t-il avec espièglerie.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, et son visage se fendit d'un large sourire quand elle répondit discrètement :

 **_C'est tentant, mais si tu viens ça risque de durer longtemps et je ne voudrais pas faire attendre nos invités...**

 **_Si y'a que ça, je les mets dehors !**

 **_Non ! T'avais qu'à pas les inviter,** dit-elle en lui tournant le dos tout en se déplaçant vers la salle de bain.

Peeta la regarda s'en aller vers la salle de bain bouche bée. Il ne savait quoi penser, ne sachant pas si elle était sérieuse ou si elle se moquait de lui comme elle savait si bien le faire parfois.  
Il secoua la tête pour revenir sur terre et saisit de quoi nettoyer le bazar qu'ils avaient mis tout en s'adressant à leurs amis.

 **_Vous voulez boire quelque chose en attendant ?**

 **_Ouais merci,** répondit Gale.

 **_Ben dis donc, il s'est passé quoi entre vous ?** questionna Johanna. **Ca à l'air de plutôt bien rouler non ?**

 **_Rien du tout. On a un peu appris à se connaître, voilà tout. Elle n'est pas si chiante que ça en fait,** concéda-t-il en se lavant les mains une fois qu'il eut fini de nettoyer.

Il se mit ensuite à installer de quoi faire l'apéro sur la table basse du salon et servit à chacun à boire.

 **_Et ça remet quelque chose en question ?** demanda timidement Gale.

Peeta tourna la tête vers lui, en secouant la tête, pas certain de comprendre.

 **_Je veux dire… Vous avez repensé… au divorce ?** précisa Gale.

Peeta eu un instant d'hésitation qui n'échappa pas à ses potes qui le connaissaient trop bien.

 **_Non. C'est toujours d'actualité,** mentit-il, du moins en ce qui le concernait.

 **_Excuse-moi, mais je trouve ça dingue !** dit Finnick. **Vous avez l'air vraiment bien tous les deux, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi vous ne vous laissez pas une chance.**

Peeta lança un regard en direction de la salle de bain, espérant que Katniss n'entende pas ce qui se disait. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à son ami sans risquer de dévoiler ses sentiments.

 **_Ecoute, on s'entend plutôt bien, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on doit forcément rester mariés,** s'agaça-t-il quelque peu.

 **_Mariés peut-être pas…** lança Madge. **Mais ensemble ?**

Le jeune homme ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche, ne sachant trop quoi répondre à ça.

_ **Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? C'est... compliqué…**

_ **Compliqué ? Pour qui ?** répondit Johanna. **Elle dit quoi elle ?**

Il avait l'impression de subir un interrogatoire et craignait que ses amis ne voient clair en lui.

 **_Je... Je ne lui ai pas demandé. Ecoutez, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. Je vais voir si Katniss a terminé pour pouvoir me débarbouiller aussi. Mettez-vous à l'aise, je reviens,** esquiva-t-il, gêné.

Katniss était en train de finir de se rhabiller lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain et qu'il frappa contre celle-ci.

 **_Katniss, c'est Peeta, je peux rentrer ?** dit-il timidement.

 **_Euh, oui une seconde** , répondit-elle en réajustant son t-shirt.

Le jeune homme patienta jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui donne le feu vert.

 **_Hum... Je voulais voir si t'avais fini et puis, j'ai un peu fuis je t'avoue. Je me sentais un peu seul face à toutes leurs questions.**

Peeta entra dans la salle de bain et referma la porte derrière lui. Katniss l'observa dans le miroir, tout en continuant de se préparer. Elle avait entendu quelques bribes de la conversation qu'il avait eu quelques secondes plus tôt avec le reste du groupe mais fit comme si de rien n'était quand elle lui répondit :

_ **Ah ? Et… Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient savoir ?** dit-elle innocemment.

Peeta qui s'était enduit de mousse à raser, lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil dans le reflet du miroir, avant de reprendre son geste, visiblement gêné.

 **_Des... trucs sur nous...** dit-il vaguement. **Ca les a étonnés de nous voir rire à leur arrivée.**

 **_Ah bon ?** dit-elle en souriant. Elle s'approcha de lui et il lui fit un peu de place quand elle commença à se maquiller. **Sur nous ? Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un « nous ».**

Peeta se sentit rougir et remercia le ciel d'avoir de la mousse plein les joues.

 **_Tu les connais, toujours à extrapoler.**

 **_Ah...** dit-elle en tournant la tête pour le regarder cette fois. Elle le dévisagea quelques secondes, avant d'ajouter : **E** **t toi ?**

 **_Quoi moi ?**

 **_Tu… tu extrapoles ?**

Peeta arrêta de se raser et la dévisagea à son tour.

 **_J'en sais rien...** dit-il honnêtement avant de reprendre plus timidement. **Et toi, tout ça... Je veux dire, ça te convient ?**

 **_Non… je veux dire, oui ! Notre relation est plus agréable aujourd'hui, c'est sûr…**

Le jeune homme prit le temps de l'observer, espérant y déceler un petit quelque chose qui l'aiderait à savoir ce qu'elle pensait vraiment, mais mis à part un léger malaise, elle ne laissait pas filtrer grand-chose.

Sa réponse l'ébranla néanmoins. Elle avait d'abord répondu non, il y avait donc peut-être une petite chance pour qu'elle désire un peu plus.

 **_C'est vrai. Je suis heureux qu'on réussisse à s'entendre. C'était pas si compliqué en fin de compte** , conclut-il avec humour en lui faisant un clin d'oeil avant de reprendre son rasage.

 **_Oui !** dit-elle en reportant son attention sur le miroir **. Mais je ne suis pas très étonnée… j'ai passé un moment très agréable avec toi cette nuit-là.**

Surpris par son dernier aveu, Peeta loupa son geste et s'entailla légèrement la peau.

 **_Aïe !**

 **_Tu t'es coupé ? Attends je vais t'aider** , dit-elle en lui passant une serviette. **J'ai l'impression que je te fais de l'effet,** dit-elle en rigolant nerveusement.

 **_C'est bien ça le problème... Tu n'as aucune idée de l'effet que tu me fais** , confessa-t-il en s'épongeant le visage.

Elle le dévisagea avec étonnement, mais ne put pas lui demander d'explications, car ils furent interrompus par des coups portés à la porte.

 **_Ça va là-dedans ? Vous voulez qu'on repasse peut-être ?** lança Johanna.

 **_Non, non !** s'exclama Katniss, les joues rougies. **Je… j'arrive tout de suite !**

Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand il lui lança timidement :

 **_Katniss…**

 **_Ils nous attendent… On… on en reparle plus tard d'accord ?**

Peeta hésita un instant avant d'abdiquer en hochant la tête. La jeune femme lui offrit un sourire contrit avant d'aller retrouver leurs amis pour le laisser se doucher.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey !

Désolée pour le retard de publication. Mais voici le chapitre suivant que vous attendiez toutes avec impatience… Vous avez été nombreuses à vous sentir frustrées par la façon dont le chapitre 10 s'est terminé. Nous sommes des monstres ! ahah

Nous vous laissons découvrir la suite, qui, on l'espère répondra à vos attentes… =)

 _ **Mel**_ _: Merci ! Nous espérons que le chapitre suivant te plaira tout autant._

Encore merci pour tous vos commentaires à chaque chapitre ! C'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire !

A Dimanche les filles !

.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 11**

* * *

.

Katniss se hâta de sortir de la salle de bain et tomba nez à nez avec Johanna qui attendait les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Elle la dévisagea un instant en plissant les yeux et Katniss l'invita à la suivre dans le salon, pour rejoindre les autres.

Mais cette dernière la retint par le poignet et l'attira dans la pièce la plus proche qui se trouvait être la chambre à coucher.

 **_A quoi vous jouez tous les deux ?** lâcha Johanna une fois la porte refermée.

 **_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?** répondit Katniss.

 **_Toi et Peeta !?**

 **_Ben quoi Peeta et moi ?** s'exclama Katniss agacée.

 **_Ne joue pas à la plus maligne, Katniss. Votre façon de vous comporter a changée. D'abord on vous trouve en train de jouer comme des enfants, de la farine plein la tête et après je vous retrouve enfermés dans la salle de bain pendant je ne sais combien de temps ! Vous avez décidés de rester ensemble ou quoi ?**

 **_On s'entend bien, c'est tout ! Tu ne vas quand même pas nous le reprocher maintenant ?** dit-elle un peu sèchement. **Et non, on ne va pas rester ensemble… Enfin je ne crois pas…**

Johanna qui s'apprêtait déjà à répliquer, tiqua à ses derniers mots.

 **_Attends une minute, quand on s'est vu la dernière fois, tu étais catégorique. Tu détestais Peeta Mellark et ne voulait qu'une chose, qu'il sorte de ta vie. Et maintenant, tu me dis que 'tu ne crois pas' ? Il s'est passé quoi depuis le... Oh non... Vous avez encore couchés ensemble, c'est ça ?**

 **_Non !** dit-elle catégoriquement. **Mais… il se pourrait bien…qu'il… qu'il… m'ait embrassé, voilà !**

 **_Quand ? Comment c'est arrivé ? Je veux tout savoir !**

 **_Je ne sais pas, y'a une semaine ou deux… Et y'a pas grand-chose à dire. Il était bourré et il ne s'en souvient même pas.**

 **_Mais toi, si. Et ça t'as un peu chamboulé, je me trompe ?**

Elle baissa la tête et commença à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts.

 **_J'en sais rien… Il peut être tellement gentil quand il veut… Et ce soir-là… Je suis complètement paumée Johanna.**

 **_Je vois ça. Tu es en train de craquer pour lui, comme ce fameux soir,** constata Johanna d'un air compatissant.

 **_J'en sais rien** , lança-t-elle en soupirant. **Je crois que… qu'en fait j'ai jamais cessé de craquer pour lui… Et lui…**

 **_Lui ?** continua Johanna, encourageant son amie à se livrer.

 **_J'ai l'impression que pour lui c'est la même chose…** finit-elle par lâcher.

 **_Vous en avez discuté au moins ? Parce qu'on n'ira pas bien loin avec des impressions.**

 **_Pas vraiment, enfin si… mais tu es arrivée à ce moment-là !**

 **_Oh ! Mince... Mais vous aussi, vous voulez discuter quand y'a des invités !** rétorqua Johanna. **Bon, écoute. Va falloir remettre la discussion sur le tapis. Parce que je te connais, si vous ne crevez pas l'abcès et que tu le perds de vue, tu vas me bassiner les dix prochaines années avec tes regrets.**

 **_Je sais… On en reparlera bien quand vous serez partie !** dit-elle en lui adressant un léger sourire. **Allez vient, allons profiter des autres d'accord ?**

.

* * *

.

 **_Aaaah, les voilà enfin ! On allait lancer un avis de recherche !** s'écria Gale en voyant les deux jeunes femmes entrer dans le salon.

 **_Problèmes de filles, tu peux pas comprendre** , lança Johanna en faisant un clin d'oeil à Madge, comme pour lui dire qu'elle lui raconterait tout plus tard.

 **_Je suis déçu, je vous imaginais déjà en plein plan à trois avec Peeta** , lança Finnick en riant.

 **_Non, je ne me tape pas des hommes mariés** , répondit Johanna en souriant à Katniss, rouge d'embarras.

 **_D'ailleurs quand on parle du loup** , s'exclama Madge.

Peeta fit son entrée, une serviette sur l'épaule, finissant de se sécher les cheveux.

 **_Du calme les groupies, vous n'aurez pas d'autographes aujourd'hui** , fit-il avec humour face à tous les regards braqués sur lui.

 **_Allez Don Juan ! Tu viens trinquer avec nous ?** lança Finnick.

 **_Yep !** répondit-il en s'installant aux côtés de ses amis. **On trinque à quoi ?**

 **_A votre nouvelle amitié !** répondit Gale. **Et à la remise des diplômes !**

Tout le monde fit joyeusement tinter son verre les uns contre les autres, puis Madge reprit la parole.

 **_J'en reviens pas que la cérémonie soit dans moins d'une semaine !**

 **_Moi non plus !** s'exclama Katniss, rêveuse.

 **_Vous avez prévu quelque chose pour la soirée ?** lança Johanna en direction de Peeta.

Ce dernier, qui était en train de savourer sa bière, avala difficilement sa gorgée sous le regard inquisiteur de la jeune femme. Il avait toujours l'impression qu'elle le sondait pour connaître ses pensées les plus obscures et ça le mettait d'autant plus mal à l'aise que Katniss était souvent l'objet de ses pensées ces derniers temps.

 **_Hum... Non, rien de spécial pour ma part.**

 **_Et la fête de** **Delly** **Cartwright** **? Vous n'y allez pas ?** proposa Johanna.

 **_Je sais pas, ça dépend. Vous y allez-vous ?** questionna Peeta, qui d'habitude, était le premier au fait de ces choses-là.

 **_La question ne se pose pas !** s'exclama Finnick. **Je suis toujours partant pour les fiestas.**

 **_Idem !** surenchérit Gale.

 **_Bon, alors... Je suppose qu'on y va aussi ?** répondit-il en regardant Katniss comme pour avoir son avis.

Johanna ne put s'empêcher de sourire en remarquant qu'il agissait exactement comme le ferait un mari avec sa femme. C'était mignon de le voir demander son aval. Katniss releva la tête en direction de Peeta, et son visage se fendit d'un large sourire lorsqu'elle répondit :

 **_Hum… Je ne sais pas. Tu sauras être raisonnable avec l'alcool ou je vais encore devoir m'occuper de toi ?**

Peeta ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais fut devancé par Finnick.

 **_Oh la ! Comment ça s'occuper de lui ? On a loupé un truc ?**

Katniss se mit à rire devant l'air ahurit de Finnick.

 **_Non ! C'est juste qu'il est rentré complètement bourré il y a quelques semaines, et il ne tenait plus debout le pauvre garçon. J'ai dû le border** , dit-elle sans lâcher Peeta des yeux.

 **_C'est toi qui tient le mieux d'habitude, tu devais être sacrément bourré pour que Katniss ait du te mettre au lit. Et puis, depuis quand tu bois sans nous ?** fit remarquer Gale tandis que Peeta esquissait un sourire en coin à ce souvenir, les yeux rivés sur ceux de sa femme.

 **_C'était un truc spontané et avant que j'ai pu vous dire de me rejoindre, j'étais déjà HS** , expliqua-t-il brièvement. **Mais pour répondre à ta question, je serai très raisonnable à la soirée de Delly, si ça peut te rassurer.**

 **_Je plaisantais Peeta,** répondit Katniss. **Tu fais ce que tu veux on n'est pas…**

 **_Mariés ?** poursuivit le jeune homme en perdant quelque peu son sourire, légèrement vexé par sa réponse. **Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, si. Quelqu'un veut une autre bière ?** proposa-t-il en se levant pour aller vers le frigo.

.

* * *

.

 **_C'était une bonne soirée non ?** avança timidement Katniss en s'adossant contre l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine où Peeta était en train de nettoyer et ranger.

La soirée venait de se terminer, et même s'ils avaient passé un très bon moment tous ensembles, un léger froid s'était installé après la petite gaffe de Katniss. C'est donc dans un silence pesant que le couple remettait de l'ordre.

 **_C'était sympa. On a presque l'impression d'être des amis d'enfance alors que la moitié du groupe ne connait l'autre depuis seulement quelques semaines.** **  
**

 **_C'est vrai** , acquiesça Peeta avant de replonger dans son mutisme.

 **_Tu m'en veux pour tout à l'heure ?**

 **_** **Pourquoi je t'en voudrais, Katniss ?** répondit-il avec lassitude.

 **_A vrai dire je ne sais pas vraiment, mais je vois bien que tu me fais la tête.**

 **_Que veux-tu que je te dise ?**

 **_Ce que tu as sur le cœur, ça changera !**

 **_Et ça changerait quoi, Katniss ?** répéta-t-il avec agacement cette fois.

Il était dépité en fait, car chaque fois qu'un petit espoir naissait en lui, chaque fois que l'envie lui prenait de lui ouvrir son coeur, elle gâchait toujours tout par une remarque ou une attitude qui le faisait changer d'avis.

Elle le fixa quelques instant et vit un sentiment traverser son visage qu'elle n'aurait su décrypter. Il avait commencé à se livrer quelques heures plus tôt et il s'était de nouveau complètement fermé. Tout ça à cause d'une malheureuse remarque ? Elle soupira d'agacement quand elle lui répondit.

 **_Ça changerait qu'on avancerait Peeta** , dit-elle sur le même ton que lui. **J'ai juste l'impression qu'avec toi… Je… J'arrive pas à te cerner** , finit-elle par lâcher en détournant les yeux.

 **_On est deux** , finit par dire Peeta, sans un regard vers la jeune femme.

 **_Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? C'est parce que j'ai dit qu'on n'était pas mariés ? J'ai pas réfléchi c'est juste une expression,** lança-t-elle clairement énervé fasse à son attitude.

 **_Non. T'as raison. On est peut-être mariés sur le papier, mais on n'a rien d'un couple marié. On est juste deux personnes qui sont contraintes de vivre ensemble, alors tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber.**

 **_Tu me fatigues ! Je te rappelle que dans moins de deux mois, tout ça ça sera fini ! C'est pas ce que tu veux ?**

Ce dernier la dévisagea longuement avant de détourner le regard.

 **_Si... C'est exactement ce que je veux. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je suis crevé, je vais me coucher,** conclut-il avant de quitter le salon.

Elle le regarda partir sans un mot. Elle termina de ranger et se dirigea quelques minutes plus tard dans la chambre à coucher. Il ne dormait pas, mais ne dit rien quand elle s'allongea à ses côtés. Elle le savait, elle l'entendait à sa respiration, mais elle n'insista pas. Elle soupira et enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller en lui tournant le dos.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir dit la vérité ? Pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait déjà avoué à demi-mot, pas après le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé ?

C'est sur ces questions troublantes qu'elle finit par s'endormir…


	12. Chapter 12

Hello, fidèles lectrices !

Nous revoilà pour de nouvelles aventures Everlark ! Vous étiez nombreuses à être frustrée à la fin des deux précédents chapitres et nous en sommes ravies ! lol

Oui, oui ! Notre but principal est de vous faire tourner en bourriques et savoir que c'est réussi est notre récompense ! Mouahahah !

LilyRose : Ravie que l'aveu de Katniss t'ait plu. C'est vrai que c'est mignon quand elle se livre sincèrement ^^ Mais comme tu l'as si bien dit, chassez le naturel il revient au galop ! On espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira en tout cas !

Mel : Ouf ! Tu nous rassures ! Tu voulais la suite ? Et bien elle est la ! Hate de lire ta réaction !

Bon, vous voulez savoir si ce chapitre sera tout aussi frustrant ? Allez voir par vous-mêmes ;-)

 ** _Supergirl & Mockngjay_**

.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 12**

* * *

.

Les jours qui suivirent furent un peu moins enjoués pour Peeta et Katniss. Depuis le dîner avec leurs amis, une légère gêne s'était installée entre eux. Peeta ne savait plus trop où il en était, ni ce qu'il devait faire. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas perdre Katniss.

Mais comment lui faire comprendre ? Comment lui dire sans risquer de l'effrayer ou de se prendre un râteau ? Sans compter le peu de temps qu'il lui restait à passer avec elle. Ces trois mois défilaient à la vitesse de l'éclair, à son plus grand désarroi.

Il devait faire quelque chose avant que ce ne soit trop tard.

Le jour de la cérémonie de la remise des diplômes, il se retrouva a cogiter sur la manière d'aborder les choses avec elle. Il était en train de se dire que cette journée pourrait être la journée idéale, que Katniss serait sans doute d'une humeur tellement joyeuse qu'elle serait prête à entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire... Du moins, il l'espérait. Mais il devait d'abord demander conseil à son meilleur ami, Finnick.

Il profita du pot après la cérémonie pour s'affranchir du petit groupe et s'isoler un peu avec lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer, et se mit à jouer avec sa flute de champagne en cherchant ses mots. Son regard se posa sur les trois filles qui étaient en train de trinquer un peu plus loin, et il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en dévorant Katniss du regard.

 **_T'es complètement accro toi, pas vrai ?** lança Finnick avant même que Peeta ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

 **_Hein ? Quoi ?**

 **_Tu ne la lâche pas des yeux.**

Peeta soupira longuement en passant une main dans ses boucles blondes.

 **_J'y arrive plus, Finn'... J'arrive plus à faire semblant. Elle me rend dingue.**

 **_Dingue ? C'est-à-dire ?** lui répondit-il en riant.

 **_Je perds tous mes moyens avec elle ! Chaque fois que je la regarde, je sens mon coeur s'emballer et j'ai envie de faire ces trucs complètement idiots, comme lui remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille, lui tenir la main, lui offrir des fleurs, la faire rire... Je ne me reconnais pas quand je suis avec elle !**

 **_T'es amoureux quoi !** dit-il en souriant.

 **_Comment ça a pu arriver ? Pourquoi elle ? On va bientôt divorcer, je peux pas tomber amoureux !** s'agaça le jeune homme contre lui-même.

_ **On ne choisit pas mon pote,** répondit Finnick en tapotant sur son épaule avec un air compatissant. **Et je te rappelle que votre mise à l'épreuve c'était pour vous laisser une chance alors… C'est peut-être le moment de la saisir non ?**

_ **Je te rappelle qu'elle me détestait et qu'elle était prête à tout pour divorcer.**

 **_ « Détestais » ouais ! Même toi tu emploies le passé. Tu vois bien que ça a évolué quand même, non ?** répondit-il.

 **_C'est sûr, mais peut-être pas au point de vouloir rester marié avec moi...** rétorqua Peeta en fixant la jeune femme.

 **_Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Tu lui as demandé ?**

 **_Non, mais t'as bien entendu ce qu'elle a dit l'autre fois, pour elle on n'est pas mariés.**

 **_C'est sorti comme ça ! Elle ne l'a surement pas dit pour te blesser, Peeta… Et puis, sérieux, qu'est-ce que tu risques franchement ? Dans quelques semaines, vous serez divorcés. Si tu dois tenter quelque chose, c'est maintenant ou jamais, mon pote ! Je t'ai connu plus courageux avec les filles.**

 **_Ouais, mais Katniss n'est pas n'importe quelle fille...** reconnut Peeta en la voyant rire avec les autres.

 **_Raison de plus pour que tu te bouges !**

Peeta finit par hocher la tête.

 **_T'as raison. Je vais lui parler. Je vais tout lui dire avant la soirée chez Delly.**

 **_Sage décision mec !** lança Finnick en lui tapotant à nouveau dans le dos. **Je suis sûr que ça va aller t'inquiète pas ! D'ailleurs on y va ? A quelle heure la limousine passe vous prendre, vous ?**

 **_19 heures,** répondit Peeta.

 **_C'est vous qu'on passe prendre en dernier ! Raison de plus pour rentrer se préparer. Je te laisse aller prévenir Madame Mellark !** dit-il en lui jetant un clin d'œil.

Peeta s'approcha du petit groupe et leur sourit.

 **_Désolé de vous interrompre les filles, mais va falloir rentrer se préparer pour la soirée.**

 **_Oh, c'est vrai ! Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer !** s'exclama Madge en consultant sa montre.

 **_Ok, ok ! Allez on a du boulot si on veut arriver à ferrer un beau mâle ce soir ! On se dit à tout à l'heure les Mellark !** lança Johanna en entrainant Madge avec elle.

 **_Ouais** , répondit Katniss en se retournant vers Peeta. **On y va ?**

 **_Je te suis** , approuva ce dernier.

.

* * *

.

Alors que Katniss entrait dans la chambre, entourée de sa serviette de bain, elle trouva Peeta en train de s'affairer sur son nœud papillon. Il commençait d'ailleurs à s'agacer, sa nervosité rendant la tâche beaucoup plus difficile. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le regardant faire, et se rapprocha de lui.

Il souffla et allait recommencer une nouvelle fois son nœud quand elle le fit se retourner face à elle et qu'elle porta ses mains au niveau de son cou.

 **_Laisse-moi faire...** **On dirait que** **tu sors le grand jeu ce soir... Ça te va bien** , dit-elle en gardant les yeux rivés sur le nœud.

Trop plongé dans ses pensées à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui dire, Peeta ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer. Son regard se porta aussitôt sur la simple serviette de bain qu'elle portait et il eut du mal à déglutir.

 **_Merci... Toi aussi...** répondit-il spontanément avant de se reprendre en secouant la tête. **Enfin je veux dire... même dans cette tenue tu ferais fureur.**

Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer suite à son aveu.

 **_Merci, mais on va éviter ! Et puis, je n'ai pas acheté cette jolie robe pour rien** , dit-elle en désignant la robe rouge posée sur le lit tout en réajustant le nœud de Peeta.

Il hocha la tête et la dévisagea longuement avant de reprendre maladroitement la parole.

 **_Hum... Katniss ?**

 **_Quoi ?** dit-elle en haussant les sourcils pour l'encourager à continuer.

Il la dévora des yeux quelques secondes en se mordant la lèvre, puis prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer :

 **_Je t'ai menti... Quand j'ai dit que c'est ce que je voulais, que tout ça finisse...** expliqua-t-il en faisant un geste pour montrer qu'il parlait d'eux.

Elle écarquilla grand les yeux et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour percuter réellement ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle resta muette de stupeur, puis finit par balbutier maladroitement :

 **_Je… Tu… Comment ?**

Il se rapprocha un peu d'elle et plaça ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort et elle sentit la chaleur inonder son visage quand il ajouta :

 **_Je suis sérieux… Je crois… Je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour toi, Katniss...** finit-il par murmurer.

Ce fut comme si elle venait de prendre un coup de massue sur le haut du crâne. Ses rapprochements avec lui ces dernières semaines l'avait fait beaucoup douter sur ses sentiments à son égard. Oui, elle s'était plus ou moins rendu compte qu'il était différent avec elle, mais le fait est que de penser qu'il avait peut-être des sentiments pour elle et l'entendre de sa bouche faisait une énorme différence. Et elle n'était pas prête à l'entendre !

 **_Peeta… Pourquoi tu nous fais ça ?**

Ce dernier fut quelque peu ébranlé par sa réponse, mais poursuivit néanmoins.

 **_Katniss, je fais ça pour qu'on se donne une chance justement. Je suis sûr que t'y as déjà pensé toi aussi, à ce que ça pourrait donner, toi et moi...**

Il commença à faire des petits cercles de ses pouces sur ses joues, ce qui provoqua en elle un léger frisson.

 **_C'est pas la question de si j'y ai déjà pensé ou pas, Peeta…** dit-elle, sincèrement troublée par ses gestes et son aveu. **On ne se connait que depuis deux mois… Tu ne veux quand même pas rester marié avec une fille que tu connais depuis si peu de temps, si ?!**

 **_Je veux apprendre à te connaître, je veux découvrir ce que ça pourrait être, nous deux... On pourrait suspendre la demande de divorce ? Histoire de se laisser un peu de temps...**

 **_Peeta…**

 **_Qu'est-ce qu'on a à perdre ?** demanda-t-il.

Elle resta interdite devant lui, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il avait raison, ces quelques semaines ensemble leur avaient montré qu'ils pouvaient parfaitement bien s'entendre, et que ça pouvait coller entre eux. Elle avait passé de très bons moments avec lui, et elle l'appréciait vraiment… Beaucoup trop même.

Mais ils s'étaient mariés sur un coup de tête, sans se connaitre, et pour elle, c'était clair que ça ne les mènerait nulle part. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'engager et de souffrir dans une relation comme celle-là. Elle n'était clairement pas prête pour ça. Alors c'est finalement la panique qui prit le dessus sur ses sentiments quand elle rétorqua :

 **_Ecoute… Ça ne peut pas coller entre nous. J'ai pas envie de me marier. Pas comme ça…**

Peeta eut l'impression de recevoir une claque. Il laissa retomber ses mains et recula en hochant la tête, hébété.

 **_Je vois** , fit-il, regrettant déjà de s'être montré honnête.

Il n'aurait jamais dû écouter Finnick. Son instinct lui avait dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait écouté son coeur et ça faisait mal.

 **_Peeta… Le prends pas comme ça...**

 **_C'est bon. Va t'habiller. Et dépêche-toi, on va être à la bourre,** dit-il en quittant la chambre sans un regard vers elle.

.

* * *

.

C'est dans un silence de mort qu'ils attendirent l'arrivée de la limousine devant leur immeuble, Peeta n'ayant pas décroché un seul mot depuis leur petite explication quelques minutes plus tôt.

Katniss tenta plusieurs fois de capter le regard de Peeta, mais celui-ci prit grand soin de l'éviter. Elle soupira et commença à jouer nerveusement avec l'ourlet de sa robe, mal à l'aise. Quand la voiture se gara devant eux, il s'engouffra le premier, sans prendre la peine de lui ouvrir la porte. Vexée, elle lui emboita le pas et fit se décaler Finnick pour ne pas à avoir à s'assoir à côté de lui pendant le trajet.

Finnick fronça les sourcils en observant les deux jeunes gens et comprit à la tête de Peeta que les choses ne s'étaient pas terminées comme il l'espérait.

 **_Un problème ?** ne put s'empêcher de questionner Gale.

 **_Tout va très bien,** mentit Peeta. **On peut y aller ?**

 **_Ok…** répondit Finnick faisant signe au chauffeur, puis en lançant un regard interrogateur à Peeta.

Son regard se porta sur Katniss qui semblait légèrement agacée, puis il reporta son attention sur Peeta qui semblait absorbé par le sol de la limousine.

Il commença à ouvrir la bouche pour demander quelques explications, mais fut couper par Johanna qui ajouta rapidement.

 **_Pas de prise de tête ce soir les mecs, ok ? Ce soir c'est fiesta !**

Le reste du trajet fut légèrement mieux, grâce à Finnick et Johanna surtout, qui étaient les deux déconneurs de la bande et qui mettaient naturellement l'ambiance avec leurs blagues et aussi la petite fiole de whisky qu'avait amené Finnick, pour le plus grand plaisir de Peeta.

Il avait besoin de quelque chose de fort pour oublier sa déconvenue avec Katniss. Elle ne voulait pas de lui ? Et bien tant pis, il trouverait bien quelqu'un pour la remplacer. En fait ce soir, il allait s'éclater. Au diable cette nana !

Alors quand la limousine arriva sur place, il ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre les autres et se dirigea directement vers la grande maison dans laquelle se passait la soirée, laissant le reste du groupe -et particulièrement Katniss- complètement abasourdie.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey !

Bon, alors pour ne pas changer, le site bug et répondre à vos reviews relève du parcours du combattant. Nous nous sommes débrouillées pour répondre en MP, en espérant n'avoir oublié personne… Dans le doute, merci à toutes pour vos comm' et vos encouragements !

La fin du chapitre précédent vous a laissé sur votre "faim"… Sadiques que nous sommes… lol

Vous avez toutes des tas de théories sur la suite des évènements… Le mieux est encore de lire pour avoir (quelques) réponses à vos questions ! :p

 _ **EverlarkEver**_ : Merci pour tous ces compliments ! Ça serait bien le genre de notre Peeta de réagir comme ça… Maintenant, est-ce que c'est le cas ?... ^^

 _ **LilyRose**_ : Déchirer ? Carrément ? lol Nous n'en disons pas plus alors… Enjoy…

On se retrouve dimanche pour la suite ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

 **Mockngjay** et **Supergirl**

.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 13**

* * *

.

En quelques enjambées, Peeta se retrouva noyé au milieu d'une foule d'étudiant déchainés. L'ambiance était déjà survoltée. Tout le monde était là pour la même raison : fêter l'obtention de son diplôme et faire la fête toute la nuit. Et c'est exactement ce que comptait faire Peeta ce soir. Et avec quelqu'un d'autre que Katniss tant qu'à faire.

Il se dirigea immédiatement vers l'open bar pour se servir un verre, entrainé par la musique qui pulsait dans ses oreilles. Il se laissa tenter par un premier shot de Tequila, puis enchaina avec un deuxième verre, pour se mettre en condition.

Il commença à scruter la salle autour de lui. Il y a avait beaucoup de monde, un nombre incalculable de jolies filles et son regard finit par se verrouiller sur une blonde plutôt séduisante. Il s'agissait de Glimmer Belcourt, une étudiante en troisième année de droit. Peeta ne la connaissait pas plus que ça, il lui avait déjà adressé la parole quelques fois sur le campus, mais rien de plus. Il lui adressa un signe de la main en portant son troisième shooter à ses lèvres et elle lui répondit avec un large sourire.

C'est à cet instant que le reste du groupe entra et arriva à sa hauteur.

 **_Tu nous attends même pas Peet' ?** lança Finnick.

 **_Ouais, pas cool de commencer les hostilités sans nous** , surenchérit Gale en lui tapotant dans le dos.

Katniss arriva à sa hauteur sans un mot, et il détourna le regard, reportant sciemment son attention sur Glimmer. Il continua à flirter de loin avec la jolie blonde, lui envoyant de larges sourires et des petits clins d'œil de temps à autre.

En ce début de soirée, Peeta prit grand soin de délaisser Katniss. Il parlait à tout le monde, sauf à elle. Il se rendit compte qu'elle était surprise et même blessée quand il rencontra son regard plusieurs fois par inadvertance. Et à chaque fois, il sentait sa poitrine se serrer, mais finissait toujours par continuer son petit jeu avec Glimmer. C'est quand il se servit son 4ème shot de Tequila que Katniss, agacée par son petit manège, se décida d'intervenir.

 **_Heureusement que tu ne devais pas abuser de l'alcool ce soir** , lança-t-elle à son encontre.

 **_J'ai pas de compte à te rendre** , rétorqua-t-il froidement.

 **_Ok… Ne compte pas sur moi pour m'occuper de toi quand tu seras ivre mort,** le prévint-elle.

 **_J'en avais pas l'intention** , dit-il le regard verrouillé dans les yeux de Glimmer. **Sur ce, je vous laisse les mecs,** finit-il par dire en se dirigeant vers le milieu de la salle.

Il pouvait sentir le regard brulant de Katniss dans son dos quand il s'approcha de Glimmer et qu'il se mit à la draguer ouvertement.

 **_Il nous fait quoi Peeta ce soir ?** lança Johanna en direction de Katniss.

Celle-ci ne répondit rien, furieuse. Il le faisait exprès, pour la punir de leur dernière conversation. Et ça marchait. Trop bien même ! Elle les observa du coin de l'œil, elle riant à ses blagues et lui touchant son bras, se rapprochant d'elle et lui murmurant des choses à l'oreille. Elle continua de les observer de loin pendant quelques minutes et c'est quand elle vit Glimmer le prendre par la main et l'entrainer un peu plus loin, les noyant dans la foule qu'elle sentit les larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux.

 **_Je vais prendre l'air** , dit-elle rapidement, en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

Avant de disparaitre dans le flot des étudiants, Peeta lança un regard en direction de Katniss et il fut très surpris de voir qu'elle n'était plus avec les autres, mais il essaya de ne plus y penser en se laissant guider par la jolie blonde…

.

* * *

.

Voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas, Johanna et Madge suivirent leur amie à l'extérieur.

_ **Qu'est-ce qui se passe Katniss ?** demanda cette dernière, perdue.

_ **C'est rien laissez tomber.**

_ **Non, c'est pas rien. Je vois bien que tu es malheureuse et ça a un lien avec Peeta. Je te jure que s'il a fait quelque chose de déplacé ou...**

 **_Du calme Rocky, rentre les gants tu veux,** l'apaisa Johanna, amusée par sa réaction fougueuse, avant de reprendre à l'attention de Katniss. **Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois ?**

 **_Tu l'as pas vu filtrer avec cette pouffiasse blonde ?** dit-elle agacée.

 **_Et alors ? Il a le droit d'aller avec qui il veut, non ?** rétorqua Madge.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir avant de continuer.

 **_Juste avant d'arriver ici, il m'a… il m'a avoué qu'il avait envie qu'on continue tous les deux. Dans le genre beau parleur… Il doit déjà être en train de la sauter…** murmura-t-elle rageusement.

 **_Attends, attends, répète un peu ! Il a dit quoi ?** s'étonna Johanna.

 **_Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que ça se finisse entre nous, qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi…** répondit-elle en soupirant.

 **_OH MON DIEU !** cria littéralement Madge avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par ses amies. **Pardon, mais... C'est... Wow ! Il t'a fait une déclaration, Katniss ! A moins que... C'était quand ? Il était sobre, rassure moi ?**

 **_Juste avant d'arriver ici ! Alors oui, il était sobre !**

 **_Je ne comprends pas. S'il vient de se déclarer, pourquoi il est avec cette pétasse de Glimmer ?** questionna Johanna.

 **_Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas… Qu'on ne pouvait pas rester mariés. Que c'était pas… que ça pouvait pas coller** , répondit Katniss, gênée.

_ **Katniss…** soupira Madge.

 **_J'ai eu raison ! Regardez-le ! Dès qu'il en a l'occasion il saute sur tout ce qui bouge !** lâcha-t-elle.

 **_Parce que tu l'as repoussé** , rétorqua Johanna. **Tu sais combien je t'adore Katniss, mais là t'as déconné. Peeta est le genre de mec qui ne tombe pas amoureux, c'est peut-être même la première fois que ça lui arrive, et maintenant qu'il te déclare sa flemme, tu lui mets un vent. Tu croyais qu'il allait réagir comment ?**

Elle baissa le regard et porta son attention sur ses doigts. Johanna avait raison, elle l'avait repoussé, elle n'avait pas vraiment le droit de lui en vouloir. Mais c'était le cas, elle était blessée et elle se sentait trahit. Elle redressa la tête pour faire face à ses deux amies.

 **_J'en sais rien…** finit-elle pas soupirer. **Je crois… Cette relation me fait flipper.**

_ **Et c'est normal. Tout a démarré tellement vite et c'est tellement fort entre vous, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour fuir, Katniss...** intervint Madge.

 **_Elle a raison,** continua Johanna.

 **_Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ?**

 **_Sois franche avec toi-même pour commencer. Tant que tu n'admettras pas que tu ressens quelque chose, on n'avancera pas.**

Katniss resta muette face à la remarque de Johanna, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

 **_Il te plait non ?** lâcha Madge.

 **_Oui,** répondit-elle timidement.

_ **Tu as toujours autant envie de le déshabiller ?** lança Johanna.

 **_Jo' !** dit-elle en riant.

 **_Alors ?**

 **_Ouais…** dit-elle en rougissant.

 **_** **Vous aimez faire des choses ensemble, je me trompe ? Et je ne parle pas que de s'envoyer en l'air** , reprit Johanna.

 **_Bien sûr, mais ça ne suffit pas pour… rester mariés ! On se connait que depuis 2 mois !**

 **_Ce n'est qu'un chiffre Katniss ! Ce qui compte c'est ce qu'il te fait ressentir. Ce que tes tripes te disent. T'as déjà ressenti ça avec un autre mec ? Non ! Je le sais, parce que j'étais là. La façon dont tu regardes Peeta... Tu ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant.**

 **_Je sais… Je crois… Je crois que je suis vraiment tombée amoureuse de lui les filles…**

 **_Et t'attends quoi pour aller lui dire ? Que cette pouf de Glimmer lui ait vraiment mis la main dessus ?** s'exclama Madge, au plus grand étonnement de ses deux amies.

 **_Tu crois que je dois y aller ce soir ?**

 **_Non. Tu dois y aller maintenant, là tout de suite !** insista Johanna. **Allez, bouge !**

Poussée par ses amies, Katniss hésita une minute avant de se diriger à l'intérieur de la maison. Il y avait toujours autant de monde et Katniss se faufila dans la foule à la recherche de Peeta. Elle se rapprocha de l'open bar et scruta un petit moment la pièce. Elle finit par apercevoir Finnick en grande discussion avec Gale. Elle se rapprocha rapidement d'eux et demanda, anxieuse :

 **_Finnick… Dis-moi, t'as pas vu Peeta ? Faut que je lui parle.**

 **_Nan ma belle, désolé. Pas depuis un moment. T'es allée voir dans le jardin derrière ?**

 **_Euh…non, mais je vais y aller, merci.**

La jeune femme s'y rendit, anxieuse quant à ce qu'elle avait à dire à Peeta. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il était si nerveux quand ils se préparaient à la maison, juste avant de lui avouer ses sentiments. Et elle qui l'avait repoussé... Normal qu'il se soit senti vexé, mais elle allait se rattraper. Elle espérait juste qu'il n'était pas trop tard.

Elle se fraya un chemin dans le salon et sortit dehors par la porte vitrée. Il faisait sombre à l'extérieur, et il y avait quelques groupes d'étudiants qui discutaient et riaient ensemble, des canettes de bières à la main. Elle plissa les yeux, frottant ses mains moites sur sa robe, et scruta le petit jardin dans l'espoir d'y croiser Peeta, mais il n'était pas là.

Elle soupira et fit volteface pour retourner à l'intérieur. Et quand elle posa son regard à nouveau dans la pièce, elle sentit son estomac dégringoler. Il était là. Ils étaient là ! Peeta assis sur un des canapés installés là pour l'occasion, et Glimmer installée sur ses cuisses, jouant dans ses boucles blondes qu'elle adorait tant. C'est figée sur place que Katniss la vit embrasser son époux à pleine bouche. Peeta qui d'abord avait paru surpris, ne la repoussa pas pour autant. Pire, elle le vit saisir son visage d'une main, comme il l'avait fait avec elle par le passé.

Elle resta plantée là, estomaquée, n'arrivant pas a décroché ses yeux du spectacle qu'ils lui offraient. Au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent des heures, Peeta décolla sa bouche de celle de Glimmer. C'est quand elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues qu'il tourna la tête dans sa direction et qu'il croisa son regard. Ils se fixèrent un instant, et il put sentir à travers son regard triste à quel point elle se sentait blessée, trahie… La jeune femme détourna aussitôt le regard et traversa la pièce sans un regard vers lui.

Son coeur se serra et il n'eut qu'une envie, lui courir après pour s'excuser et la supplier de lui donner une chance, mais son orgueil de mâle blessé prit le dessus. Il se rappela qu'un peu plus tôt, elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui, qu'elle et lui, ça ne marcherait jamais. Mais alors, pourquoi pleurait-elle ?

Glimmer attira de nouveau son attention, et bien que décidé à donner le change à sa nouvelle conquête, il ne put s'ôter cette dernière question de la tête le reste de la soirée.

.

* * *

.

Katniss traversa à nouveau le grand salon en direction de la sortie, bien décidé à quitter cette fête. C'est d'un pas décidé qu'elle s'avança vers la porte, furieuse. Elle fut pourtant stoppée dans sa course par une personne lui retenant le bras. Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Finnick.

 **_Hey Katniss, qu'est-ce que t'as ?**

 **_Laisse-moi s'il te plait, je rentre !** dit-elle les yeux rougit.

 **_Mais... Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Peeta ? Tu l'as trouvé ?**

Katniss se mit à rire nerveusement.

 **_Ouais… Ouais je l'ai trouvé ! Et non il ne s'est rien passé, il était bien trop occupé,** dit-elle en se dégageant de son étreinte et en commençant à partir.

 **_Attends ! Dis-moi au moins ce qui s'est passé ? Peut-être que je peux faire quelque chose...**

 **_T'as qu'à aller voir par toi-même… Lui et sa pouf n'ont surement pas bougé d'un yota** **!** dit-elle rageusement.

_ **Quoi ? Il est encore avec cette Glimmer ?** s'agaça Finnick. **Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer entre vous pour qu'il se colle à cette fille ce soir ? Je croyais que vous aviez parlé avant de venir...**

 **_Faut croire qu'il ne peut pas se contenter d'une… Attends, comment tu sais ça toi ?**

 **_On a discuté à la remise des diplômes. Peeta m'a dit qu'il te parlerait avant de venir à la fête. Je croyais que c'est ce qu'il avait fait, mais visiblement il s'est dégonflé.**

 **_Non il l'a fait...** dit-elle en se calmant légèrement. **C'est moi… C'est moi qui lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas. Et j'ai visiblement bien fait… Quelle conne ! Moi qui étais prête à lui laisser une chance.**

Finnick venait de comprendre. L'attitude étrange de son ami dans la limousine, le fait qu'il flirte avec une autre sous le nez de Katniss. Elle l'avait envoyé balader et lui, comme souvent, s'était braqué. Et là, il essayait de se venger ou en tout cas de se consoler en allant voir ailleurs.

 **_Katniss, je sais que tu lui en veux certainement beaucoup là tout de suite, mais je connais Peeta. Ce qu'il t'a dit un peu plus tôt était sincère et s'il se conduit comme le plus grand des imbéciles, c'est parce qu'il est sans doute blessé. Peeta ne sait réagir que de deux façons dans ces cas-là, soit il se referme comme une huître, soit il cherche à blesser en retour.**

 **_C'est plus mon problème Finnick !** dit-elle. **Ecoute je vais rentrer, ok ? J'ai plus envie de m'amuser.**

 **_Laisse-moi au moins te raccompagner en taxi, j'ai pas envie que tu rentres seule.**

 **_Merci,** lui dit-elle en le suivant vers la sortie.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello !

Vous le vouliez, vous l'attendiez ? Et bien le nouveau chapitre est là !

Un grand merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires toujours aussi enjoués ! Votre énergie est communicative alors ça fait plaisir ! On espère de tout coeur que ce chapitre vous plaira.

 ** _Mel_** : lol Peeta est blessé, il réagit de la seule manière qu'il connaît ^^ Quant à la réaction de Katniss... On te laisse découvrir !

A très vite pour la suite !

* * *

.

 **CHAPITRE 14**

.

* * *

Finnick tenta de ré-ouvrir le débat avec Katniss une fois dans le taxi, mais comprit vite que c'était peine perdue avec elle ce soir. Elle était trop déçue et blessée par l'attitude de Peeta pour entendre raison. Une fois qu'elle fut saine et sauve chez elle, Finnick demanda au chauffeur de le ramener chez lui. Il y récupéra son véhicule avant de retourner chercher Peeta à la fête. Il fallait qu'ils aient une bonne discussion, et surtout qu'il l'enlève des griffes de cette chaudasse de Glimmer Belcourt.

Il arriva rapidement et fonça droit vers l'arrière-cour de Delly. Il trouva Peeta au même endroit que Katniss un peu plus tôt, en train de faire rire la blonde pulpeuse.

 **_Peet' faut qu'on parle** , lança-t-il une fois à leur hauteur.

 **_Je suis un peu occupé là** , dit-il en souriant à la jolie blonde.

 **_Je m'en fous, ramène-toi !** insista Finnick.

Peeta soupira lourdement.

 **_Tu m'excuses ma jolie ? J'en ai pour deux minutes** , dit-il à Glimmer en la soulevant pour l'installer sur le canapé à sa place, la faisant glousser au passage sous le regard dépité de Finnick qui ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

Ce dernier l'entraina à l'extérieur avant de lui demander un peu sèchement :

 **_Tu joues à quoi toi ce soir ?**

Peeta haussa les épaules.

 **_Bah quoi ? Je m'amuse, c'est tout. On est là pour ça, non ?**

 **_Et Katniss que j'ai ramené chez toi en pleurs, c'est amusant aussi ?**

L'expression de Peeta se modifia aussitôt à la mention de la jeune femme.

 **_Pourquoi elle pleurait ?** demanda-t-il, même s'il se doutait que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec lui.

 **_Parce qu'elle t'as vu avec cette nana, abruti !** dit-il en désignant Glimmer de la tête. **Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ton crâne sérieux ?**

 **_Il se passe que j'aurais jamais du suivre tes conseils. Ecouter mon coeur est la plus belle connerie que j'ai jamais faite ! Et en ce qui concerne Katniss, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle pleure. C'est elle qui n'a pas voulu de moi !** rétorqua Peeta, dont la colère dû à ce qui s'était passé avec la jeune femme, commençait à revenir.

 **_Et tu trouves rien de mieux à faire que d'essayer de t'envoyer la première qui passe ? T'es vachement crédible.**

 **_Je me la suis pas envoyé. En tout cas, pas encore. Et puis, je vois pas en quoi ça a pu la contrarier. Elle pense que nous deux ça collerait pas, je vois pas pour quelle raison je lui donnerais tort** , dit-il, clairement de mauvaise foi.

_ **Et insister ? Ca te vient pas à l'esprit ?!** s'exclama Finnick, dépité par l'attitude de son ami. **Tu tiens pas plus que ça à elle ?**

Peeta haussa les épaules, l'air indifférent.

 **_En fait... Non. Je me suis trompé. J'ai cru un moment être tombé amoureux, mais je me rends compte maintenant que c'était juste mon attirance pour elle qui parlait.**

 **_T'es juste trop con Peeta. Tu vas passer à côté d'une fille géniale à rester buter comme ça,** répondit Finnick en secouant la tête.

 **_T'as qu'à tenter ta chance, si elle est si géniale que ça. Bientôt elle sera officiellement libre comme l'air !** lança-t-il vexé.

 **_Et tu t'en mordras les doigts…**

 **_C'est bon ? T'as fini ton sermon ?**

 **_Tu ferais bien de rentrer chez toi au lieu de raconter tout ce ramassis de conneries.**

 **_C'est ce que je vais faire. Toute façon, t'as pourri l'ambiance** , décréta le jeune homme, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas la vraie raison.

En fait, il avait besoin de voir comment allait Katniss. Sans compter que les baisers de Glimmer étaient tout sauf plaisants. Ses lèvres n'avaient pas la douceur de celles de la jolie brune. Elles ne lui donnaient pas envie d'en avoir plus, fut-il contraint de reconnaître intérieurement.

 **_Je te ramène… Viens !**

.

* * *

.

Le trajet se fit dans le plus grand silence. Finnick en voulait à Peeta de traiter Katniss de la sorte et surtout de gâcher ses chances avec la jeune femme, et Peeta en voulait à Finnick de ne pas le soutenir davantage face à la déconvenue qu'il venait de subir. C'est donc froidement que les deux jeunes hommes se quittèrent avant que Peeta ne rentre à son domicile.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, l'appartement était plongé dans le noir, si bien qu'il douta un instant de la présence de Katniss.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre et poussa doucement la porte. La pièce était aussi plongée dans le noir, et Katniss était allongée sur le lit, déjà prête à dormir, dos à la porte. Il sut de suite qu'elle ne dormait pas à la lumière bleuâtre qui émanait de son téléphone portable sur lequel elle était en train de pianoter.

Il s'approcha prudemment du lit avant de lancer l'air de rien :

 **_Déjà rentrée ?**

 **_T'es perspicace !** lança-t-elle.

Peeta ne releva pas et vint s'asseoir au bord du lit pour retirer ses chaussures, avant de s'attaquer au reste de ses vêtements.

 **_Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là ?** dit-elle en relevant le nez de son portable. **T'avais l'air de bien t'amuser je ne pensais pas te voir avant demain matin !**

 **_C'était bien parti pour, mais j'étais crevé finalement. Et puis, j'aurais bien le temps de m'amuser dans les jours qui viennent** , dit-il, avec plein de sous-entendus.

 **_Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ?**

 **_J'ai rencontré une nana plutôt câline. Je pense qu'on va se revoir.**

Katniss rit nerveusement lorsqu'elle répondit :

 **_Tu perds pas de temps… Tu veux que je retourne chez moi ? Je ne voudrais pas être un frein pour tous tes plans cul.**

 **_Oh, mais tu ne le seras pas. Plus maintenant** , lança-t-il, acerbe et provocateur. **J'irai chez elles, ou on tirera vite fait notre coup dans la voiture, c'est pas un problème.**

 **_Parce que j'en étais un avant ? Laisse-moi rire ! Quand t'étais complètement bourré et que tu t'es levé ta nana dans ton bar la dernière fois, tu t'es pas posé beaucoup de questions.**

 **_Je sais pas d'où ça sort, mais je n'ai couché avec aucune fille depuis toi, Katniss. Et je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs…**

 **_Je le tiens de toi, mais c'est pas grave. Fais donc ta vie, pour ce que j'en ai à foutre.**

 **_J'ai bien compris que t'en as clairement rien à foutre. D'ailleurs, tu peux me dire pourquoi je t'ai vu pleurer quand j'embrassais Glimmer ?** lança-t-il en se débarrassant de sa chemise.

Elle se redressa dans le lit, et le fixa quelques secondes sans rien dire.

 **_Tu veux que je te dise Peeta ? J'ai vraiment cru à un moment que je m'étais trompée sur toi. Et j'étais prête à… j'étais venue…**

Elle souffla et sa voix se mis à trembler quand elle ajouta : **Mais je m'étais pas trompée, tu me l'as démontré ce soir…**

Le jeune homme la dévisagea avec surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Il ne sut trop quoi répondre, hésitant entre de plates excuses et lui hurler dessus. Il opta pour l'option intermédiaire.

 **_Pourquoi faut-il que tout soit si compliqué avec toi ?** demanda-t-il sincèrement.

 **_Je… j'en sais rien Peeta...** finit-elle par murmurer, les yeux plongés dans les siens.

Peeta frissonna et son regard dévia naturellement vers ses lèvres avant de replonger dans le sien. Il se rapprocha légèrement d'elle, et elle ne bougea pas. La tension sexuelle monta brusquement, devenue tout à coup presque palpable.

Peeta esquissa un léger mouvement dans sa direction, se penchant imperceptiblement contre elle, et le souffle de la jeune se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Les deux jeunes gens ne résistèrent finalement plus et c'est presque en même temps qu'ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre dans un baiser fougueux, plein de désir et d'urgence.

C'était comme si toute la tension accumulée au cours des deux derniers mois était d'un seul coup libérée. Peeta fit courir ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme puis l'encercla de ses bras pour l'attirer plus près de lui. Celle-ci se pressa contre lui et se mit à gémir lorsqu'il taquina ses lèvres avec sa langue et qu'elle entrouvrit la bouche pour aller à sa rencontre. C'était chaud et doux à la fois. Elle laissa glisser ses doigts dans ses épais cheveux blonds quand il commença à faire dévier ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire.

 **_Peeta… C'est n'importe quoi ce qu'on fait là** … dit-elle sans aucune conviction dans la voix pour l'arrêter.

Le jeune homme hocha vaguement la tête, trop occupé à lui dévorer le cou par de fiévreux baisers, accentués de temps à autre par des suçons. Il la fit alors s'allonger et se faufila entre ses jambes, tout en continuant ses administrations. Elle sentit le gonflement de son érection au niveau de son bas ventre à chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait, à chaque fois que sa langue entrait en contact avec sa peau, à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait gémir.

 **_Katniss…** haleta-t-il doucement au creux de son cou.

Il fit descendre ses mains le long de son corps et commença à caresser ses fesses. Puis il glissa ses mains sur ses cuisses, relevant ses jambes en les guidant pour qu'elle s'agrippe à ses hanches. Il se pressa contre son corps, puis commença à déplacer lentement ses hanches, frottant son érection contre elle à travers ses vêtements.

 **_J'ai envie de toi...** ajouta-t-il en redressant la tête pour la regarder droit dans les yeux cette fois et ajouta, comme une supplique. **S'il te plait...**

Pour toute réponse elle agrippa les boutons de son pantalon et fit glisser vers le bas sa fermeture éclair. Il soupira, un peu plus à l'aise et plaqua à nouveau ses hanches au ras des siennes.

 **_Putain, si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'ai envie de ça…** dit-il en se tortillant pour se débarrasser au plus vite de son bas.

 **_Dis-moi...** dit-elle entre deux baisers.

 **_J'ai eu envie de recommencer dès notre réveil ce matin-là. Tous ces souvenirs qui remontaient me mettaient dans tous mes états** , confessa-t-il en faisant référence à leur toute première nuit ensemble, tandis qu'il l'effeuillait elle aussi.

Il repoussa rapidement sa nuisette par-dessus sa tête puis ses mains glissèrent en haut de ses cuisses jusqu'à ce que ses doigts agrippent le tissu de son sous vêtement.

 **_Et dormir avec toi sans pouvoir te toucher… Ça m'a rendu fou chaque nuit…** dit-il en faisant glisser sa culotte le long de ses jambes.

Katniss se laissa faire docilement, un sourire au coin des lèvres, pour le plus grand plaisir et soulagement de Peeta. Après quoi, il termina de se déshabiller en ôtant son boxer, se retrouvant ainsi à égalité avec elle, qui le dévorait des yeux.

 **_Viens là...** dit-elle en plaquant ses mains sur son visage, l'attirant plus près d'elle.

A genoux entre ses jambes, il se laissa entrainer sur elle en l'embrassant à nouveau, plongeant sa langue dans sa bouche. Puis, il attrapa ses poignets et les ramena au-dessus de sa tête. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, il libéra une de ses mains, qu'il fit descendre, avec une lenteur délibérée le long de son corps, en l'effleurant du bout des doigts.

 **_Tu n'imagines pas… tout… ce que j'ai… envie de te faire** … dit-il en ponctuant ses mots par des baisers.

 **_Non…** reprit-elle haletante. **Mais montre-moi.**

 **_Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois** , assura-t-il avant d'aller directement prendre un de ses seins en bouche.

Elle se mit à rire, et plongea la tête dans son oreiller, se délectant de ce qu'il était en train de faire pour elle.

Sa main droite glissa le long de son corps, sans qu'il ne décolle ses lèvres d'elle, laissant derrière elle une trainée brulante partout où elle était en contact avec sa peau. Il laissa effleurer ses doigts le long de son flanc, son ventre, sa hanche, sa cuisse, son mollet… provoquant en elle de délicieuses vagues de plaisir. Puis il remonta doucement et fit glisser sa main vers le haut, à l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

 **_Tu es tellement belle… Et ce soir, tu étais tellement sexy dans ta jolie robe… J'ai eu du mal à détourner les yeux de toi…**

Elle laissa échapper un long gémissement quand il glissa deux doigts en elle et il siffla de surprise quand il se rendit compte à quel point elle était excitée.

 **_Bon sang, Katniss… tu es trempée…**

Elle ne répondit rien, et ferma les yeux, se délectant de ce que les doigts de Peeta étaient en train de faire et elle soupira longuement. C'était bon, mais elle avait envie de plus, elle avait besoin de plus !

Elle ne pouvait plus lutter contre l'envie qu'elle avait de lui, alors elle se tortilla pour libérer ses mains de son emprise. Elle pivota ses hanches et ils gémirent tous les deux lorsqu'elle inclina son bassin et qu'elle empoigna ses fesses pour le pousser contre elle.

 **_Peeta… Maintenant !**

 **_Toujours aussi impatiente, à ce que je vois !** sourit-il, ravi.

Sans perdre une minute de plus, il se positionna et s'introduisit en elle en un mouvement fluide, les obligeant tous deux à gémir de soulagement. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans les draps quand il entama une lente série de va-et-vient.

 **_J'avais oublié… à quel point… c'était bon… de faire l'amour avec toi…** dit-elle la voix tremblante.

 **_On aurait... jamais du... attendre tout ce temps...** rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton.

 **_Clairement pas…** murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Elle sentit ses mains empoigner à nouveau ses cuisses, les remontant légèrement de façon à pouvoir coulisser en elle un peu plus profondément, augmentant graduellement le rythme. Il enfonça sa tête au creux de son cou en grognant, et elle appuya ses lèvres contre sa mâchoire en gémissant :

 **_Continue… Surtout ne t'arrête pas !**

Ce dernier approuva de la tête et accéléra le rythme de ses coups de reins, la visitant encore et encore sans relâche. On entendait plus que leurs respirations saccadées et leurs gémissements entremêlés.

Peeta ne revenait pas du déroulement des évènements. Après sa déclaration, il était certain que tout était fichu entre eux, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait poussé dans les bras de Glimmer, mais il réalisa que Finnick avait eu raison de lui faire son speech. Il devait se battre pour Katniss, en dépit de ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire. Si elle ne ressentait pas ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit quelque chose pour lui, ils ne seraient pas en train de s'envoyer en l'air à l'heure qu'il est. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait.

Leurs peaux frottant l'une contre l'autre lui donnèrent le vertige. Il se redressa légèrement sur ses avant-bras sans cesser ses va-et-vient en elle, et elle enfonça ses talons dans le matelas pour soulever son bassin un peu plus haut, changeant légèrement l'angle de son sexe à l'intérieur d'elle.

Elle était bien, là tout de suite, elle n'aurait pour rien au monde voulu se trouver ailleurs que dans ses bras. Elle lâcha prise à cet instant, se laissant porter toute entière dans le plaisir que lui offrait Peeta, oubliant complètement leurs disputes et leurs différends, quand elle sentit qu'elle se contractait tout autour de lui.

Sous le charme, le jeune homme ne la lâcha pas du regard. C'était la plus belle chose qui lui ait été donnée de revoir : Katniss emportée par un orgasme ravageur. Il n'avait qu'un souhait, assister à ce spectacle jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.  
Il reprit ses va-et-vient et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de la rejoindre à son tour.

Rassasié, il lui caressa la joue en l'observant avec tendresse un moment, avant de lui murmurer faiblement :

 **_Je t'aime...**

Son cœur rata un battement. Elle avait bien entendu ?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux un instant, surprise. Il ne la quittait pas du regard, un regard intense, et elle déglutit difficilement quand elle crut percevoir à quel point il avait l'air d'être amoureux d'elle. Sincèrement amoureux.

Elle ne répondit rien, et se contenta de sourire et de plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne.

Il lui rendit son baiser puis fini par se retirer et s'allonger à côté d'elle, en la serrant contre lui. Et c'est de cette manière qu'ils s'endormirent, sans un mot, pressé l'un contre l'autre, les lèvres de Peeta papillonnant doucement dans son cou…


	15. Chapter 15

_Salut à toutes !_

 _Tout d'abord, nous sommes désolées pour le retard, impossible de trouver une minute en ce moment... Ensuite, nous sommes terriblement navrées de ne pas avoir répondu à vos gentils commentaires en privé comme on le fait à chaque fois pour celles qui ont un compte ffn._

 _Nous souhaitons donc dire un grand merci à :_ _ **LadyAmethyste, MFictionHungerGames, Chrysblack34, Luciole26, Une Personne Dans Le Monde, Clemiie, Noradrenaline, Kinoum, Lilycrazy, Darliing, Linou2701, Ohime-Sama Saiko, Peetniss et Mel**!_

 _Nous n'avons jamais eu autant de reviews en un chapitre ! Ca a l'air de vous avoir beaucoup plu, on se demande bien pourquoi... bandes de coquines ^^_

 _Espérons que cette suite vous plaise tout autant, vous nous en direz des nouvelles ;-) En attendant... enjoy !_

* * *

 **.**

 **CHAPITRE 15**

 **.**

* * *

Le lendemain, ce fut une vibration dérangeante qui réveilla Peeta. Il tâta à l'aveugle sa table de nuit, d'où provenait le bruit, et se saisit de son portable. Il avait trois appels en absence de Finnick. Ce dernier venait surement aux nouvelles après leur prise de tête de la nuit dernière. Aussitôt Katniss lui revint à l'esprit et il tourna la tête dans sa direction pour découvrir la jeune femme encore endormie.

Ses cheveux bruns en bataille -témoins de leur nuit passée- lui tombaient négligemment devant le visage. Elle était allongée sur le ventre et les draps lui arrivaient au niveau de la taille, dévoilant son dos à sa vue. Même endormie, il la trouvait diablement sexy. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser courir ses doigts sur la courbe de son dos, ce qui la fit trembler et gémir de protestation.

Il esquissa un sourire amusé et continua à la taquiner en parsemant sa peau de petits baisers cette fois. Elle ouvrit les yeux et soupira d'aise lorsqu'elle sentit son corps se réveiller sous les caresses et les baisers de Peeta.

 **_Bonjour** , souffla-t-elle doucement.

 **_Salut... Bien dormi ?** questionna-t-il en continuant ses caresses et ses baisers.

 **_Hummm… plutôt oui,** dit-elle en se tournant sur le côté pour lui faire face. **Et toi ?**

Peeta ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux vagabonder sur ses seins dénudés et offerts à sa vue.

 **_Comme un bébé** , dit-il en l'entourant de son bras pour la rapprocher de lui.

 **_Et j'y suis pour quelque chose ?** dit-elle enjôleuse, en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

 **_D'après toi ?** répondit-il en se rallongeant sur le dos pour l'attirer au-dessus de lui.

Elle s'allongea contre lui, pressant son corps contre le sien, et elle frissonna quand il commença à parcourir son dos avec ses mains.

 **_Dis-moi. Je ne suis pas si prétentieuse…** dit-elle en souriant contre ses lèvres.

 **_Tu n'as pas idée de l'effet que tu fais, et c'est une des choses que j'aime chez toi,** avoua-t-il en laissant ses mains glisser vers ses fesses, puis repasser devant pour saisir délicatement ses seins.

 **_J'en ai une vague idée…** , dit-elle en se redressant et en déplaçant légèrement ses hanches contre lui, **…surtout là où je suis assise.**

Peeta ferma les yeux et savoura une seconde cette douce friction.

 **_J'ai tellement envie de toi que s'en est presque douloureux.**

 **_Vraiment ?** dit-elle en accentuant les ondulations de son bassin. **Il est temps d'arranger ça alors…**

Le jeune homme lui saisit les fesses et la souleva légèrement pour l'inviter à se positionner au-dessus de lui, attendant impatiemment d'être de nouveau en elle.

Elle se laissa guider par Peeta puis, une fois positionnée, laissa retomber ses hanches sur lui, en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas trop crier. Il ne put retenir un profond gémissement lorsqu'elle amorça un lent mouvement de va-et-vient.

 **_Oh bon sang...** soupira Peeta en lui empoignant fermement les hanches.

 **_Oui ? Vous avez un problème Mr Mellark** **?** dit-elle en souriant tout en plaquant ses mains contre son torse pour donner plus d'amplitude à ses mouvements.

 **_Au contraire, c'est le Nirvana** , répondit-il, perdu dans son plaisir.

Après seulement quelques allers-retours de la part de Katniss, il sentait déjà la pression monter. C'était l'une de ses positions favorites. Katniss au-dessus de lui, prenant le contrôle total des mouvements, du rythme, de l'angle, en le dévorant d'un regard malicieux alors qu'elle lui offrait une vue imprenable sur ses seins et l'endroit où leurs deux corps ne faisaient qu'un... Oui, c'était vraiment le Nirvana.

Elle sentit le plaisir monter doucement quand il commença à prendre le dessus et accompagner ses mouvements afin d'intensifier et approfondir ses coups de reins.

 **_Hummm, j'adore quand tu fais ça…** dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

Encouragé par son épouse, Peeta accéléra encore la cadence, la faisant gémir tandis qu'elle relevait légèrement le bassin pour qu'il ait plus d'amplitude. Il maintint le rythme un bon moment avant de commencer à montrer les premiers signes d'un orgasme.

_ **Katniss... Je... Je vais...**

 **_Tu vas ?** Le taquina-t-elle en riant, haletante.

 **_Te moques pas de moi, tu sais très bien** , gémit-il en rigolant aussi. **C'est trop bon de le faire sans rien entre nous. J'avais jamais essayé sans capote avant toi...**

 **_Oui moi aussi, je…**

Elle stoppa soudain toute action, comme électrocutée par ce qu'il venait de dire.

 **_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** dit-il en empoignant ses hanches et l'attirant vers lui pour ne pas casser le rythme.

 **_Arrêtes Peeta ! Stop !** dit-elle paniquée.

 **_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'y suis presque, ça peut pas attendre ?** rétorqua-t-il, sans comprendre, au bord de l'orgasme.

 **_Non justement** , dit-elle en essayant de s'extirper de ses bras. **Tu ne peux pas… pas sans capote !**

 **_C'est un peu tard pour me dire ça !** s'agaça-t-il. **Tu prends bien la pilule, non ? Toutes les filles prennent la pilule.**

 **_Oui, mais… On n'est jamais trop prudent ! Et puis… je ne sais pas où est-ce que tu l'as fourrée avant moi,** dit-elle en désignant son entrejambe.

Peeta sentit son excitation retombée, les propos de Katniss lui faisant l'effet d'une douche froide.

 **_Tu te posais pas de question quand je te l'ai "fourré" sans capote hier soir !**

Elle releva les hanches et il ne put retenir un grognement déçu lorsqu'elle se plaça à côté de lui.

 **_Je me suis laissée emportée… dans le feu de l'action… Je… Je ne me suis pas rendu compte de ce qu'on faisait !** dit-elle sur la défensive.

Elle se rapprocha néanmoins de lui et lui demanda timidement tout en lui caressant le bras :

 **_Mais… on peut continuer si tu en as.**

Peeta secoua la tête en s'asseyant pour attraper son boxer, s'apprêtant à l'enfiler.

 **_Laisse tomber, j'ai plus envie.**

 **_Peeta… Te sauve pas ! Viens…**

 **_Non.**

Elle se colla dans son dos et fit descendre ses mains le long de ses bras.

 **_Je ne vais pas te laisser comme ça,** dit-elle, enjôleuse **. Et si tu n'as pas de préservatifs, y'a des tas de moyens de terminer ce qu'on a commencé,** dit-elle en descendant ses mains en direction de son bas ventre pour illustrer ses propos.

 **_Arrêtes Kat',** dit-il la voix tremblante.

Elle commença à caresser son entrejambe avant d'ajouter :

 **_Peeta…** le taquina-t-elle en posant ses lèvres contre les siennes. **Tu vas faire semblant de ne pas avoir envie de ça pendant encore combien de temps ?**

 **_Tu vas vraiment me rendre dingue toi,** dit-il en l'entrainant à nouveau contre le matelas tout en ouvrant à l'aveuglette le tiroir de sa table de nuit.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

C'est allongés l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, elle, la tête posée sur son bras, lui, dans son dos, une main posée sur sa hanche, qu'ils passèrent une fois de plus leur soirée, devant une série TV. Cela faisait déjà deux bonnes semaines qu'ils avaient franchis le cap ensemble, et ils avaient bien du mal à se décoller l'un de l'autre. Et cette soirée, début septembre, ne faisait pas exception.

 **_A quoi tu penses ?** questionna Katniss qui le sentait pensif.

 **_Hein ? Oh... Je me disais qu'il ne nous restait plus beaucoup de temps avant de revoir la Juge Trinket.**

 **_Je sais…** répondit-elle. **Et je ne suis pas pressée,** dit-elle en se pressant contre lui.

 **_Moi non plus** , confessa-t-il. **Qu'est-ce qu'on lui dira ?**

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et il la serra dans ses bras.

 **_Je ne sais pas Peeta…** dit-elle sincèrement. **Mais même si on divorce… ça ne nous empêche pas de rester ensemble, non ? De quoi tu as envie toi ?**

 **_Je veux juste être avec toi. Je prendrai ce que tu voudras bien me donner.**

 **_Tu ne veux pas qu'on profite d'être ensemble maintenant au lieu de se prendre la tête avec ce qui va se passer dans une semaine ?** dit-elle en déposant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

 **_Si...** commença-t-il avant de la repousser légèrement. **Mais ça ne répond pas à toutes les questions que je me pose sur nous, sur toi...**

 **_Oh… Et bien demande-moi.**

 **_Ok,** dit-il surpris avant de reprendre. **Déjà, est-ce que c'est du sérieux nous deux ou c'est juste comme ça ?**

 **_Evidemment Peeta !** dit-elle en s'écartant de lui. **Comment tu peux imaginer que ce soit juste 'comme ça' ?**

 **_Hey... Je te pose une simple question** , dit-il doucement en l'attirant de nouveau vers lui pour l'apaiser. **On n'en a jamais parlé, je peux pas deviner ce que tu penses**.

 **_Eh bien non, nous deux ce n'est pas juste comme ça** , dit-elle en se lovant dans ses bras.

 **_D'accord,** acquiesça-t-il en la serrant contre lui, soulagé. Il hésita ensuite à poser sa deuxième question, craignant la réponse, mais il devait savoir **. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ?**

Elle se crispa et son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite à la suite de sa question. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il aborderait le sujet, si vite. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou quand elle tenta de s'exprimer timidement.

 **_Et bien je… je crois… Tu me… Je suis vraiment…,** commença-t-elle maladroitement, puis elle finit par soupirer : **Je ne suis pas très douée pour exprimer ce que je ressens Peeta.**

Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant si timide tout à coup et il lui embrassa le front affectueusement.

 **_C'est pas un concours, pas besoin d'être douée tu sais...**

 **_J'en ai conscience** , sourit-elle. **Mais tu sais déjà ce que je ressens de toute façon,** dit-elle en l'embrassant doucement à nouveau. **J'ai pas besoin de te le dire.**

 **_J'ai bien une petite idée, mais rien de vraiment sûr...** murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Elle plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne et fit glisser ses mains dans ses boucles blondes.

 **_J'ai toujours pensé… que les actes… étaient beaucoup plus parlant… qu'un long discours…** dit-elle entre chacun de ses baisers.

 **_Katniss... On essaie d'avoir une discussion là...** souffla Peeta en fermant les yeux, bien incapable de lui résister.

 **_Et c'est ma réponse…** le taquina-t-elle sans arrêter de l'embrasser.

Peeta s'avoua finalement vaincu et lui rendit son baiser passionnément, décidant qu'ils auraient tout le temps de parler de leur relation…

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Les jeunes gens laissèrent encore une fois libre cours à leur désir et ils finirent rapidement nus sur le canapé du salon, puis dans la douche, histoire de "faire un geste pour la nature", comme aimait si bien dire Peeta.

Une fois leur petite affaire terminée, Katniss rejoignit la chambre la première et au moment où elle s'allongea, le sourire aux lèvres en attendant son mari, le portable de ce dernier vibra sur la table de chevet, attirant ainsi son attention.  
Spontanément, elle s'en saisit et découvrit avec effroi le nom de Glimmer sur l'écran. D'abord sous le choc de savoir la jeune femme toujours en contact avec Peeta, elle se ressaisit rapidement et décida de voir de quoi ils pouvaient bien discuter. Elle ouvrit le dernier sms et lut silencieusement.

 _ **"Salut. Je pensais à toi et je me disais qu'on pourrait continuer ce qu'on a commencé à la fête. Je serai au Cornucopia vers 11h demain, si ça te dit de m'y rejoindre. Ensuite on pourrait aller chez moi..."**_

Son souffle se bloqua et le téléphone commença à trembler dans ses mains.

 **_C'est pas vrai…** , murmura-t-elle en pianotant sur le téléphone.

Elle sentit le sol se dérober sous elle quand elle fit défiler l'historique et qu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils avaient communiqués régulièrement tous les deux depuis la fameuse soirée. Glimmer y flirtait ouvertement avec Peeta, et celui-ci était loin de la repousser, sans pour autant vraiment entrer dans son jeu.

Elle relut les messages plusieurs fois, comme pour être sûre que ce n'était pas son imagination qui lui jouait des tours, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle lui avait fait confiance et il se foutait d'elle.

 **_T'es vraiment trop conne ma pauvre Katniss** , se maudit-elle.

Elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et se hâta de reposer le portable là où elle l'avait trouvé, comme si de rien n'était. Elle se faufila dans les draps et fit semblant de dormir quand il se glissa contre elle.

Comme à son habitude ces derniers temps, Peeta l'enlaça et lui embrassa tendrement l'épaule en lui souhaitant bonne nuit, trop fatigué pour s'apercevoir que la jeune femme pleurait silencieusement.


	16. Chapter 16

_Bonjour à toutes !_

 _On sait, on sait, on poste en retard en ce moment, mais c'est compliqué pour nous en ce moment pour diverses raison, alors soyez indulgentes !_

 _Voici donc la suite et donc les réponses à vos interrogations concernant notre couple favori ! ^^_

 _Merci encore pour votre soutien et vos commentaires toujours aussi drôles et encourageants. On espère que vous prendrez du plaisir pendant votre lecture et on vous dit à bientôt pour le chapitre 17._

 _Supergirl & Mockngjay._

* * *

 **.**

 **CHAPITRE** **16**

 **.**

* * *

C'est avec une impression désagréable que Katniss se réveilla le lendemain matin. C'était comme si un poids lourd qui lui pesait dans l'estomac. La découverte du texto de Glimmer dans le portable de Peeta et le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas enlever de ses contacts l'avait vraiment ébranlé.

Elle avait mal dormi toute la nuit, tournant et retournant les messages dans sa tête, s'interrogeant, se demandant si elle devait lui demander des explications. Mais il ne lui avait jamais parlé de Glimmer, ni des échanges qu'ils avaient eu. Elle était tombée sur ses sms par hasard, et lui en parler aurait été comme lui avouer qu'elle avait fouillé dans son portable !

Elle soupira, contrariée, et décida de se lever. Elle se tourna légèrement pour le regarder et c'est là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient pas bougé de position depuis la veille : elle couchée sur le côté, et lui collé contre elle, la tête nichée dans son cou, un bras lui enserrant la taille. Elle tenta alors de dégager son bras, mais sentit son étreinte se refermer sur elle immédiatement.

 **_Mmmh... Te sauves pas, reste avec moi.** lui dit-il la voix encore ensommeillée. **Tu as** **bien dormi ?**

 **_Mouais** , grommela-t-elle sans bouger de position.

 **_Tu t' es endormie vite hier soir, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de t'embrasser. Je vais être obligé de me rattraper ce matin…** dit-il en commençant à embrasser sa nuque.

Devant son absence totale de réaction, il redressa la tête et la dévisagea quelques secondes, perplexe.

 **_Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Ça ne va pas ?** dit-il, mais il n'attendit pas sa réponse quand il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable.

Il se détourna quelques secondes d'elle, pour regarder le texto qu'il venait de recevoir. Katniss le regarda du coin de l'œil. Il lui sembla un peu nerveux quand elle le vit pianoter une réponse et reposer son portable sur la table de chevet. Elle lui demanda alors, l'air de rien :

 **_C'est qui ?**

 **_Hein ? Oh, juste une connaissance. C'est pas important,** éluda-t-il en reposant son portable avant de revenir vers elle. **Alors, où en étions-nous ?**

 **_Manifestement, elle tient à te parler,** dit-elle suspicieuse, en penchant la tête sur le côté en direction du portable en train de sonner à nouveau.

 **_Y'a un répondeur, au pire elle rappellera** , dit-il en la ramenant vers lui tandis qu'il commençait à parsemer son cou de baisers et de petites succions.

 **_Elle ?**

 **_Elle, il. On s'en fout** , murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

 **_Et si moi je... Je m'en fichais pas…** dit-elle faiblement, essayant tant bien que mal de résister à ses avances.

Peeta redressa la tête pour la regarder avec un petit sourire.

 **_Seriez-vous jalouse, Madame Mellark ?**

 **_J'en sais rien. J'ai des raisons de l'être ?**

 **_Je t'appartiens corps et âme,** **Katniss** , lui assura-t-il sincèrement, avant de reprendre avec humour en lui embrassant le bout du nez. **Cela dit, j'aime bien te voir faire ta jalouse.**

 **_Mmmmm,** grogna-t-elle en le regardant se lever. **C'est toi qui te sauves cette fois ?**

 **_Je serais bien resté au lit avec toi, mais j'ai un truc à régler en fin de matinée, faut que j'aille me préparer. Mais je me disais qu'après, on pourrait aller déjeuner quelque part tous les deux, qu'est-ce que t'en dit ?**

Le texto de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Un truc ? Bien sûr ! Une blondasse à forte poitrine à qui tu as roulé des pelles toute une soirée, et avec qui tu remettrais bien ça manifestement, pensa-t-elle. Elle tenta de cacher tant bien que mal son énervement quand elle lui répondit :

 **_Ok… Pourquoi pas.**

 **_Cool ! Ça va être sympa !** s'exclama Peeta, ravi alors qu'il filait à la douche, sans se douter des idées que ruminait son épouse.

Katniss attendit d'entendre l'eau couler pour fondre sur le portable de Peeta. Elle fit défiler le menu pour atteindre les messages, et fut surprise de voir que tous les messages de Glimmer avaient disparu. Elle sentit la colère monter dans sa poitrine, et reposa alors le téléphone, furieuse. Elle n'avait qu'une envie là tout de suite : défoncer la porte de la salle de bain, lui demander des explications pour tout ça et l'étriper de ses mains. Et pas nécessairement dans cet ordre !

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et c'est seulement quand Peeta sortit de la salle de bain qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait cogité tout le long. Il entra dans la chambre entièrement nu et l'embrassa furtivement au passage, le sourire aux lèvres, avant d'aller vers son armoire choisir quelque chose à se mettre.

Elle se leva et se mit à sa hauteur pour choisir également des vêtements pour la journée. Elle l'observa du coin de l'œil quand elle lui demanda, innocemment :

 **_Et… ton 'truc'... Tu en as pour longtemps ?**

 **_Non, ce sera assez rapide je pense. J'étais en train de me dire qu'on aurait pu refaire un repas à la maison comme l'autre fois. On aurait pu en profiter pour annoncer aux autres qu'on est réellement ensemble, qu'est-ce que t'en pense ?** proposa-t-il en commençant à se vêtir.

 **_Ouais… On verra** , dit-elle évasivement. **Je vais prendre ma douche** , ajouta-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Peeta s'étonna de sa réaction, ou du moins, de son manque de réaction. Il s'attendait à un débat de sa part, du genre "est-ce que c'est une bonne idée ?" ou "on devrait peut-être attendre", mais pas à un simple "on verra". Il était déçu, mais ne s'attarda pas là-dessus. Ils auraient le temps d'en discuter de toute façon. Il finit donc de se préparer, mangea rapidement un bout et attrapa ses clés avant de quitter la maison.

Elle entendit un vague « à tout à l'heure » accompagné du claquement sonore de la porte depuis la salle de bain. Elle souffla pour tenter de gérer le stress montant dans son estomac.

Il n'était peut-être pas allé la retrouver en fin de compte, pensa-t-elle. C'était peut-être une coïncidence ? Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas rencard avec cette…

Son sang se mit à bouillir à l'idée de le savoir avec elle.

Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Elle connaissait l'heure, elle connaissait le lieu, alors se hâta d'attraper les clés de sa voiture, et se faufila en dehors de l'appartement.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Pendant ce temps, Peeta venait d'arriver au Cornucopia. Il chercha quelques secondes la personne avec qui il avait rendez-vous du regard, avant que celle-ci ne lui fasse signe depuis une table au fond du café.

 **_Salut,** dit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

 **_Salut joli cœur,** lui répondit Glimmer. **Je suis contente que tu sois venu.**

 **_Tu m'as pas trop laissé le choix dans ton message** , lança-t-il en souriant.

 **_On a toujours le choix** , lui dit-elle. **Tu m'accompagnes ?** ajouta-t-elle en désignant son verre.

 **_C'est gentil, mais non merci. En fait, je peux pas rester longtemps.**

 **_Hum… Tu préfères qu'on aille directement chez moi ?** proposa-t-elle, enjôleuse.

Peeta se sentit mal à l'aise. Il avait prévu de faire comprendre à la jeune femme qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, mais en douceur.

 **_Ecoute Glimmer, c'était sympa à la soirée, on a bien rit et tout, mais j'avais un peu bu ce soir-là et puis j'en voulais à quelqu'un...**

 **_On a fait un peu plus que rire… Et tu m'as laissé en plan. J'avais d'autres projets pour nous si tu vois ce que je veux dire...** dit-elle en faisant glisser son pied contre sa jambe sous la table.

Le jeune homme se raidit et essaya d'esquiver le contact.

 **_J'en ai bien conscience, seulement certaines choses ont changées depuis. Je ne cherche plus à m'amuser. Je suis avec quelqu'un maintenant et c'est du sérieux.**

 **_Vraiment ?** dit-elle en souriant. **Je suis sûre que tu ne serais pas venu jusque-là si tu n'en avais pas envie.**

 **_Glimmer...** soupira-t-il. **Je suis venu uniquement pour clarifier la situation. On a flirté, c'était sympa, mais tu peux pas continuer à m'envoyer des messages. Je suis en couple maintenant et je ne veux pas de malentendus.**

 **_T'es en couple ? Mais ça va faire deux semaines qu'on flirte par sms… Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que c'est sérieux avec elle…** dit-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne.

 **_C'est surtout toi qui flirtait** , clarifia-t-il. **Mais oui, c'est du sérieux. Je suis amoureux d'elle et je veux que ça dure, alors je ne veux plus d'ambiguïté entre nous** , conclut Peeta en enlevant doucement sa main, l'air désolé.

Glimmer baissa les yeux, vexée de se faire éconduire.

 **_T'aurais pu m'envoyer un message pour me dire ça,** dit-elle tristement. **Ça ne valait pas la peine de te déplacer.**

 **_Je suis désolé, je voulais pas te blesser, mais je devais me montrer honnête et je trouvais ça plus correct de te le dire en face** , dit-il avec un air compatissant en posant cette fois la main sur la sienne dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant.

Elle lui offrit un sourire contrit, mais hocha la tête.

 **_Merci Peeta. Dis-moi... Je peux savoir qui est celle pour qui tu es rentré dans le droit chemin ?**

Peeta rougit et esquissa une moue gênée en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

 **_Je crois pas que tu la connaisses...**

Elle plissa les yeux quelques secondes avant de lui demander :

 **_Elle ne serait pas brune ? Plutôt jolie, yeux clairs ?**

Le jeune homme ne put cacher son étonnement.

 **_Comment tu sais ça ?**

 **_Parce qu'il y en a une qui nous fixe depuis quelques minutes depuis l'extérieur et qui n'a pas l'air ravie.**

Peeta tourna la tête vers l'extérieur et croisa le regard, visiblement blessé et furieux de sa femme. Quand cette dernière se rendit compte qu'elle avait été repérée, elle tourna aussitôt les talons pour partir à grandes enjambées.

 **_Merde ! Faut que j'y aille !** lâcha Peeta en se levant brusquement pour la rattraper.


	17. Chapter 17

Nous revoilà ! Ah, c'est pas nous que vous attendiez mais le chapitre ? Sympa... Bon, on vous comprends. On vous a laissé sur votre fin, hein ? Oui, on est des vilaines, mais pas si vilaines puisque voici la suite !

Je viens seulement de me rendre compte qu'on avait pas répondu à vos commentaires. Shame on us ! On les a lu bien sûr, mais à force de reporter, bah voilà ce qui arrive. Et puis, en ce moment, Mockngjay et moi n'avons pas une minute à nous. Bref, tout ce qu'on peut vous dire c'est que nous en sommes vraiment désolées et qu'on espère que vous nous pardonnez... :-/

Sur ce, on vous dit à très vite pour la suite et surtout continuez de nous dire ce que vous pensez, on adore vous lire !

Enjoy !

* * *

.

 **CHAPITRE 17**

.

* * *

Quand Katniss croisa le regard de Peeta, son estomac se noua. Elle les observait depuis quelques minutes, et elle sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines tant elle était furieuse. Elle avait pris sur elle et s'était retenu de ne pas faire un esclandre au milieu du bar, notamment quand elle la voyait flirter avec lui ou qu'il avait commencé à lui caresser la main. Elle se sentait tellement stupide de lui avoir fait confiance et d'avoir cru en leur histoire. Les larmes commencèrent à ruisseler sur ses joues et elle pressa le pas en direction de sa voiture, mais elle sentit soudain qu'on lui attrapait le bras.

 **_Katniss, attends !**

 **_Lâche moi !** lança-t-elle en le repoussant.

 **_C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois...** commença Peeta.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, leva une main et lui donna une gifle monumentale.

 **_Je crois rien du tout Peeta ! J'en ai vu assez…** dit-elle la voix secouée par ses sanglots.

Peeta recula sous l'impact et la surprise.

 **_Je peux tout t'expliquer...** reprit-il néanmoins, en se tenant la joue endolorie.

 **_Pas la peine !** dit-elle en arrivant au niveau de sa voiture. Elle s'engouffra dedans sans un regard vers lui avant d'ajouter : **Gaspille pas ta salive !**

Et elle démarra en trombe, le plantant sur le trottoir.

Peeta la regarda s'éloigner complètement chamboulé par la rapidité avec lesquels les évènements s'étaient déroulés. C'était un simple malentendu, mais vu de l'extérieur, Katniss avait surement cru qu'il la trompait. Il devait arranger les choses, lui expliquer a situation. Quand elle saurait qu'il était venu mettre les points sur les 'i' avec Glimmer, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Il le fallait.

Il se dépêcha donc d'aller à sa voiture pour rentrer à l'appartement, en espérant que c'est là qu'elle irait, au pire, il l'y attendrait.

.

* * *

.

 **_Katniss** **?** appela directement Peeta en entrant dans l'appartement.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas. Il posa ses clés sur la table et rappela la jeune femme en traversant l'appartement en direction de leur chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et y trouva Katniss, visiblement très en colère, en train de faire ses valises.

Peeta sentit la panique l'envahir.

 **_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** demanda-t-il, même s'il se doutait de la réponse.

 **_Je m'en vais ! J'ai pas envie de rester une minute de plus ici** , lui répondit-elle sans un regard pour lui.

Peeta secoua frénétiquement la tête et s'avança pour l'arrêter.

 **_Non, non, non, non. Tu peux pas partir comme ça. C'est un simple malentendu, je vais tout t'expliquer !**

 **_Epargne moi les explications foireuses ! Oh et puis si tiens ! Dis-moi ! Une ça ne te suffit pas ? T'as déjà la brune, il te faut aussi la blonde ?**

 **_Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Il ne s'est rien passé avec Glimmer, pas depuis la fête. Si je l'ai revu, c'est pour lui demander d'arrêter ses avances...**

Elle releva la tête et lui jeta un regard noir.

 **_Tu ne connais pas le téléphone ? S'il te plait Peeta, ne me prends pas pour une conne.**

 **_Je tenais à lui expliquer les choses face à face ! On a absolument rien fait de mal, Katniss !** s'insurgea-t-il.

Elle se mit à rire nerveusement avant de lui répondre :

 **_Peeta, Peeta, Peeta… le parfait Peeta qui préfère aller dire les choses en face… Bien sûr,** dit-elle ironiquement. **Moi je retiens juste que t'es allé là-bas sans m'en parler.**

Elle se stoppa une seconde avant de surenchérir :

 **_Et ne parlons pas de vos nombreux textos… Là aussi t'as une explication ? Si t'avais rien eu à te reprocher, tu m'en aurais parlé !**

 **_T'as fouillé dans mon téléphone ?** ne put s'empêcher de souligner le jeune homme, furieux de sa découverte.

 **_Non ! Il a sonné hier soir quand tu prenais ta douche, je suis tombée dessus par hasard. Et le hasard fait bien les choses…** dit-elle en faisant glisser la fermeture de sa valise.

 **_Le hasard, hein ? C'est aussi par hasard que tu t'es retrouvée au Cornucopia ? Admet simplement que tu n'as jamais eu confiance en moi et que tu attendais simplement de trouver un prétexte pour tout foutre en l'air !** s'emporta le jeune homme.

 **_C'est la meilleure celle-là !** commença-t-elle sur le même ton. **Evidemment Peeta ! Je n'attendais que ça ! C'est même pour ça qu'hier encore j'étais dans tes bras et qu'on se demandait si on allait divorcer ou pas !**

 **_Alors pourquoi t'as rien dit hier soir ?! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir demandé des explications pour Glimmer dès que tu en as eu l'occasion ?!** demanda-t-il.

 **_Je pensais… je me disais que tu m'en parlerais toi-même. Parce que malgré ce que t'as l'air de penser, je te fais confiance. Enfin je te faisais confiance, mais manifestement je me suis bien plantée. Monsieur a préféré garder sa blondasse en roue de secours ! Ou bien c'est peut-être moi la roue de secours en fait !?** reprit-elle.

 **_Si je t'ai rien dit, c'est parce que je pensais que c'était pas important que tu le saches et parce qu'au fond, je savais comment tu réagirais !**

 **_Et c'est moi qui ne fais pas confiance après ça…** souffla-t-elle ironiquement.

 **_C'est pas une question de confiance, Katniss... Le problème, c'est que depuis le début, tu t'empresses de tirer des conclusions et que tu me juges avant même de m'avoir écouté. Tu ne vois toujours que ce qu'il y a de plus mauvais en moi.**

 **_Mais bien sur Peeta ! Tu vas fricoter avec ta pouffiasse dans mon dos, mais c'est moi qui me fais des films ? C'est moi le problème ?! Tu veux quoi ? Ma bénédiction ? Tu l'as !**

 **_Mais bon sang, il ne s'est absolument rien passé avec elle ! Je me fiche de Glimmer ! Il n'y a que toi, Katniss ! C'est toi que j'aime !**

Elle se figea suite à sa déclaration. Il semblait sincère mais… Mais il n'avait pas été honnête. Elle était perdue et elle n'avait pas envie de s'engager dans une relation qui pourrait potentiellement lui faire du mal. Alors elle inspira longuement, se saisit de ses valises et quitta la chambre en lui disant :

 **_Garde ça pour une autre, Peeta. Moi j'ai plus envie d'y croire.**

Peeta sentit son coeur se déchirer dans sa poitrine face à ses paroles. Désemparé, il lui courut après et se plaça devant elle pour essayer de la retenir.

 **_Je t'en prie Katniss... Ne fais pas ça, ne t'en va pas...**

Elle le repoussa et saisit la poignée de la porte.

 **_Non ! T'as tout gâché alors on se revoit au…**

Elle se stoppa net sur le seuil de la porte, tombant nez à nez avec Haymitch Abernathy, la main en l'air comme s'il s'apprêtait à frapper.

 **_Je tombe mal peut-être ?** questionna Haymitch, sachant pertinemment que c'était le cas, puisqu'il avait entendu les cris depuis l'entrée.

 **_Non. J'allais partir.** répondit sèchement Katniss les valises à la main.

 **_Katniss je t'en supplie...** lança une nouvelle fois Peeta, retenant un instant le regard de la jeune femme. **Je... Je veux pas te perdre...**

Elle croisa son regard une seconde, mais ne répondit rien. Et c'est sans un mot qu'elle tourna les talons, les valises sous les bras, et qu'elle disparut dans la cage d'escalier.

C'est un peu ahuri qu'Haymitch lança en direction du jeune homme :

 **_Je ne vous demande pas comment ça s'est passé ?**

Peeta n'entendit même pas la question d'Haymitch. La gorge nouée et le coeur brisé, il fixa l'endroit par où sa femme avait fui, l'air complètement hébété par la tournure des choses.

 **_Mr Mellark ? C'est… erm… Ça va ?** dit-il maladroitement.

 **_Non... Non, ça va pas.** dit le jeune homme, manifestement bouleversé.

 **_Et si on entrait pour que vous me racontiez ce qui s'est passé ?** proposa Haymitch en lui donnant une petite tape sur les épaules pour le sortir de sa torpeur.

Peeta se laissa emmener et Haymitch le fit asseoir avant d'aller chercher deux verres et la bouteille de whisky, dont il avait mémorisé l'emplacement la fois précédente. Il servit à Peeta une bonne rasade, que celui-ci but cul sec, puis le resservit avant de faire de même avec son verre et de s'installer confortablement. Le jeune homme lui expliqua alors tout, du moment où Glimmer avait débarqué dans l'histoire, jusqu'à la dispute à laquelle il avait assisté à l'instant même.

Quand Peeta eut fini son discours, Haymitch reposa son verre vide silencieusement sur la table. Il dévisagea longuement Peeta, puis finis par déclarer, calmement :

 **_Mon garçon… S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris depuis que j'ai commencé à… fréquenter des femmes, c'est que c'est jamais gagné. Elles pensent pas comme toi et moi, tout est toujours plus… compliqué. Mais il ne faut pas lâcher l'affaire.**

 **_J'ai pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire, mais vous avez bien vu comment elle a réagi ! Elle m'a à peine adressé un regard avant de s'en aller !** déplora Peeta.

Il se mit à rire avant de continuer :

 **_J'ai vu oui ! Elle a du caractère et il est clair qu'elle va pas te faciliter la tâche !**

 **_Ca, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire...** marmonna Peeta. **Pour une fois que j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, ça me retombe dessus.**

Haymitch se leva et lui tapota dans le dos, pour le réconforter.

 **_T'inquiète pas gamin ! Fais ce que je te dis, insiste un peu ! Elle semble aussi mordue que toi si j'ai bien compris. Tu vas bien finir par lui faire entendre raison.**

 **_Je vais tout faire pour, mais Katniss peut être tellement têtue parfois. Et le pire, c'est que c'est un des trucs que j'adore chez elle.**

 **_C'est jamais simple, mais désespère pas, gamin !** lui répondit-il, compatissant. **Bon, je te laisse la convocation pour votre audience,** lui dit-il en lui tendant le papier. **Votre présence à tous les deux est indispensable pour pouvoir clore cette affaire quel que soit votre décision.**

 **_Merci** , dit-il tristement.

Haymitch lui donna une dernière petite tape sur l'épaule avant de s'en aller discrètement. Peeta resta à fixer la convocation en ressassant ce qui s'était passé. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses comme ça. Hors de question de perdre Katniss sur un simple malentendu. Il ferait tout, absolument tout pour qu'elle l'écoute et qu'elle lui pardonne.


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour tout le monde !

L'aventure se poursuit pour nos deux compères ! Les choses vont-elles s'arranger ? Si oui, comment ? Tout cela paraît bien compliqué, n'est-ce pas ? ^^

Avant de vous laisser découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, comme d'habitude, nous vous disons un grand merci pour votre soutien ! Nous avons répondu en MP à chacune, et remercions ici nos deux anonymes : Mel Et Cyhame !

Sur ce, enjoy ! ;-)

* * *

 **.**

 **CHAPITRE 18**

 **.**

* * *

C'est la main tremblante et les yeux embués de larmes que Katniss fit tourner la clé dans la serrure de son appartement. Cet appartement dans lequel elle n'avait pratiquement pas mis les pieds depuis presque 3 mois maintenant.

Au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent interminables, elle parvint à ouvrir la porte, et jeta ses valises à l'intérieur de son appartement. Une fois la porte claquée, elle s'effondra sur le sol en se laissant glisser contre elle, le corps secoué de sanglots. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, mais c'est une image de Peeta, qui lui vint instantanément en mémoire.

Peeta… Comment est-ce qu'ils en étaient arrivés là ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé…

Les larmes glissèrent sur ses joues au souvenir de ces quelques semaines passées à ses côtés et elles redoublèrent quand elle repensa à leur dernière conversation et à ce qu'elle avait vu dans le bar. Elle sentait une peine immense, mais aussi de la colère. Elle resta un moment assise, contre la porte d'entrée, sans rien dire, sans bouger, mais fut sortie de sa torpeur quand elle sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. C'était Peeta… Encore.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de lire le sms qu'il venait de lui envoyer et reposa son portable face contre terre. De toute façon, elle savait déjà ce qu'elle allait y lire. Probablement de plates excuses ou des explications foireuses. Elle n'avait pas envie de ça, pas maintenant. Ce qu'elle voulait, ce dont elle avait besoin c'était de parler à quelqu'un, de réconfort.

Elle récupéra alors son portable et composa machinalement le numéro de Johanna.

 **_Tu ne peux vraiment pas te passer de moi, hein ? Peeta sera jaloux si ça continue !** plaisanta Johanna en décrochant, ne se doutant de rien.

Incapable de répondre, Katniss éclata en sanglots à l'autre bout du téléphone.

 **_Katniss ? Hey... Qu'est-ce que tu as ?** s'alarma son amie.

 **_Je… c'est… c'est fini avec Peeta. Je… je suis retournée chez moi… J'ai quitté… son appartement... tout à l'heure.**

 **_Mais... Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

 **_C'est juste… il a revue… Glimmer… Et… S'il te plait, tu peux passer ?**

 **_Bien sûr ! Ne bouges pas, je suis là dans quinze minutes max** , assura Johanna, s'activant déjà à l'autre bout du fil.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est une Katniss complètement anéantie qu'elle trouva quand elle franchit le seuil de son appartement. Elle était assise sur son canapé, les yeux rougit, la tête posée sur ses genoux qu'elle avait ramené contre sa poitrine.

Johanna vint s'assoir à côté d'elle en silence, se contentant de lui caresser le bras pour la réconforter. C'est Katniss qui brisa le silence en déclarant la première :

 **_ J'y ai vraiment cru Jo'… J'étais prête à lui… à _nous_ laisser une chance… Je suis vraiment trop conne.**

_ **Je comprends pas... Tu l'as vraiment trouvé en train de te tromper avec cette pétasse blonde ?**

 **_J'ai… il a reçu un message d'elle, qui lui filait rencard dans un bar…** Elle releva les yeux pour la regarder avant de poursuivre. **Il y est allé et s'est bien gardé de me le dire. Je les ai trouvé main dans la main, grand sourire aux lèvres, en pleine conversation.**

 **_Tu es sûre de ce que tu as vu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en dit lui ?** questionna Johanna, tout de même étonnée.

 **_Crois moi j'ai pas eu besoin qu'il me fasse un dessin, c'était plus que clair !** dit-elle en détournant le regard vers le mur en face d'elle. **Et j'étais tellement en colère… Je l'ai giflé, je lui ai dit… que je voulais plus en entendre parler et je l'ai planté sur le trottoir,** expliqua-t-elle entre deux reniflements.

 **_Il a même pas essayé de s'expliquer ou de te retenir ?!**

 **_Si il a tenté de me retenir à l'appart'… Mais j'ai profité de l'arrivée du mec mandaté par la juge pour me sauver…**

 **_Mais il t'a bien dit quelque chose ? C'est quoi son explication ?** insista Johanna qui avait pourtant eu l'impression que Peeta était mordu de Katniss.

Elle roula des yeux en lui répondant :

 **_Qu'il voulait la lourder proprement… T'y crois-toi ? Quels mecs ne se contentent pas d'envoyer un simple sms ?!**

 **_Il dit peut-être la vérité** , proposa Johanna. **Reconnais que tu es du genre impulsive quand tu es contrariée.**

 **_ Rien à voir avec de l'impulsivité ! S'il avait dit la vérité, il ne se serait pas planqué !**

 **_Il était dans un lieu public, reconnais qu'il y a mieux comme planque...**

Elle lui jeta un regard noir avant de rajouter :

 **_Tu le fais exprès ? S'il n'avait rien à se reprocher il m'en aurait parlé, point. Il se la garde sous le coude, c'est évident !**

 **_Tu as confronté la blondasse ? Elle dit quoi elle ?**

 **_Pour lui dire quoi ? Elle lui a fait du rentre dedans pendant 2 semaines, ses intentions étaient plus que claires et il n'a pas eu l'air de s'en plaindre ! Je suis sûre qu'il pensait à elle quand on… Aaaah je me déteste si tu savais !**

 **_Quand vous quoi ?** tiqua Johanna.

Elle détourna le regard en rougissant et précisa :

 **_Quand on… on… on a recouché ensemble.**

 **_Nooooon !** s'exclama Johanna, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 **_Comme tu dis…**

 **_Je savais que vous ne résisteriez pas ! Vu la tension sexuelle qu'il y a entre vous depuis le début, vous n'auriez pas pu tenir trois mois sous le même toit. C'était aussi bon que la première fois ?**

 **_Oui, il est…** commença-t-elle spontanément, les joues rougies. **On s'en fout ! Il peut savoir s'y prendre, vu qu'il saute sur tout ce qui bouge !**

 **_J'ai l'impression que c'est la jalousie qui parle là. Le fait qu'il ait vu cette nana dans un café n'est pas une preuve de tromperie Katniss. Je n'essaie pas de le défendre...** l'apaisa aussitôt Johanna en voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre. **Mais il faut que tu sois sûre de toi sur ce coup. Dans les messages dont tu m'as parlé, est-ce qu'il donnait l'impression de répondre à ses avances ?**

Elle resta un peu perplexe puis ajouta :

 **_Oui… Non… J'en sais rien. Il a tout viré de toute façon et…** Elle détourna le regard, coupée par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. **Il va vraiment pas lâcher l'affaire. C'est son 10** **ème** **appel !**

 **_Alors répond** , lança Johanna.

 **_J'ai rien à lui dire** , dit-elle en s'empressant de raccrocher son téléphone.

 **_Mais lui si, visiblement. C'est pas en faisant l'autruche que ça s'arrangera Katniss.**

 **_C'est pas spécialement mon intention !** dit-elle en jetant son téléphone sur la table basse devant elles. **On se demandait encore hier soir ce qu'on allait dire au juge… J'ai la réponse aujourd'hui.**

Son téléphone se mit à sonner à nouveau, la faisant souffler d'exaspération. Elle tendit le bras en direction du portable, mais Johanna fut plus rapide qu'elle quand elle bondit sur le téléphone elle qu'elle décrocha à sa place.

 **_Mais arrêtes tu fais quoi là ?** dit-elle effarée.

Johanna lui fit signe de se taire.

 **_Allô ?**

 **_Katniss ? Merci mon Dieu...** commença Peeta visiblement étonné et soulagé.

 **_Te fatigue pas, c'est pas elle.**

 **_Johanna ?**

 **_La seule et l'unique. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** dit-elle froidement.

 **_Je suppose qu'elle t'a raconté ce qui s'est passé, si c'est toi qui décroche...**

 **_Effectivement ! Et laisse-moi te dire que t'as déconné Peeta !**

 **_C'est un malentendu Jo' ! Je te le jure ! Il s'est absolument rien passé avec Glimmer, pas depuis la soirée chez Delly !**

 **_Alors pourquoi tu lui en as pas parlé ?** dit-elle en coulant un regard vers Katniss, renfrognée dans son canapé. **Ça t'aurais évité bien des problèmes…**

 **_J'en ai conscience maintenant, mais je... J'avais peur qu'elle se braque et qu'on en arrive au même résultat. Et puis, franchement cette fille ne représente rien pour moi, je pensais que si je la repoussais, l'histoire s'arrêterait là sans que Katniss n'en sache jamais rien...**

Johanna se leva pour s'isoler quelques secondes.

 **_Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Peeta… Elle est impulsive et… Le fait est que tu l'as mise en rogne et qu'elle n'a pas l'air prête à passer l'éponge. Elle était en train de me dire qu'elle avait pris sa décision… pour le divorce…**

Peeta se laissa tomber sur son canapé en se tenant la tête, désemparé.

 **_Non... Elle ne peut pas décider sur un coup de tête. J'ai rien fait de mal Jo' ! J'ai été clair avec Glimmer, je lui ai même dit que j'étais en couple et que c'était du sérieux ! Il ne s'est rien passé, ni ce matin, ni à cette stupide fête. A part quand on s'est embrassés ce soir-là, je ne l'ai jamais touché !**

Johanna sentit le malaise du jeune homme et elle finit par répondre :

 **_Vraiment Peeta… je suis désolée… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Quand elle a une idée en tête… Enfin tu la connais. Laisse faire le temps, si elle se rend compte qu'elle s'est trompée, elle reviendra.**

 **_Et comment elle s'en rendra compte, tu peux me le dire ? Elle veut plus entendre parler de moi** , constata-t-il dépité.

 **_Je peux essayer de lui parler, mais je te promets rien, et au pire… tu la verras au tribunal…**

 **_Ouais... Merci quand même Jo'...** dit-il tristement.

Il aurait tant voulu revenir en arrière. Il aurait tout fait différemment et Katniss serait avec lui en ce moment même.

Celle-ci raccrocha le téléphone et se dirigea à nouveau dans le salon où Katniss l'attendait.

 **_Alors ?** dit Katniss faussement indifférente.

 **_Alors il m'a expliqué sa version de faits et... Je sais pas... Il a vraiment l'air sincère, Katniss.**

 **_Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te pose la question… C'est évident que je me suis fait des films, j'ai même tout inventé !** lança-t-elle ironiquement avant de secouer la tête. **Il retournerait la tête de n'importe qui ce mec…**

 **_J'ai l'impression que tu ne vois que ce que tu veux voir. Et s'il disait la vérité ? S'il s'était rien passé avec cette nana ? Tu t'es déjà posée sincèrement la question ? Parce que si c'est le cas, ça voudrait dire que tu es en train de gâcher un truc génial par simple jalousie,** lui fit remarquer son amie.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma presque aussitôt. Elle avait raison, c'était sa jalousie qui prenait le dessus sur sa raison et qui l'empêchait de voir qu'il disait peut-être vrai. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de faire d'effort, pas maintenant, alors elle la fixa droit dans les yeux, d'un air déterminé, et lança :

 **_Peut-être… ou peut-être pas ! Bref j'ai plus envie de parler de lui. J'ai plutôt envie de me changer les idées.**

Elle se leva du canapé et s'exclama :

 **_Je vais me sortir ce mec de la tête. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Appelle Madge, ce soir on sort, et l'alcool va couler à flot !**

 **_Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ?** questionna Johanna en parlant à la fois de l'alcool et d'oublier Peeta.

 **_J'ai jamais été aussi sûre de quelque chose de toute ma vie !**


	19. Chapter 19

Hello ! De retour pour un nouveau chapitre ! Bon, on sait, on n'a pas respecté les délais prévu mais j'ai eu un petit accident, ça en plus du taff, vous vous doutez bien que c'était compliqué. Bref, plus de peur que de mal, du coup nous revoilà.

On doit vous prévenir quand même histoire d'éviter d'éventuelles râleuses lol, on approche de la fin de notre aventure, en tout cas en ce qui concerne cette histoire ! Et oui, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ;-)

Vous nous retrouverez sans doute rapidement, mais voilà, une page va se tourner quant à cette histoire.

Bref, en attendant, profitez de ce nouveau chapitre et à très vite pour la suite ! ;-)

* * *

 **.**

 **CHAPITRE 19**

 **.**

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent la séparation de Katniss et Peeta furent difficiles pour les deux jeunes gens. Oui, ils n'avaient pas été ensemble très longtemps au final, mais ils étaient tous deux très attachés l'un à l'autre, et ils ressentaient énormément l'absence de l'autre.

Ces quelques jours loin l'un de l'autre leur firent réaliser à quel point ils s'étaient habitués à parler, manger, dormir et même parfois se doucher ensemble. Le plus dur restait surtout la nuit, quand ils allaient se coucher chacun de leur côté, dans un grand lit vide et froid. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'ils réalisaient tous deux la place qu'avait pris l'autre dans leur vie.

Malgré le cruel manque que Katniss concernant Peeta - que ce soit sa voix, ses bras, son humour, ou encore sa gentillesse - elle n'était toujours pas revenue sur sa décision et continuait d'ignorer les nombreux messages et appels du jeune homme, en dépit des conseils avisés de ses amies. Il lui était impossible de passer outre son écart avec la jolie blonde.

L'audience avec la juge Trinket arrivait et Peeta commençait à perdre espoir de la reconquérir. Le seul réconfort qu'il avait était l'idée qu'il allait enfin revoir Katniss et que, peut-être, s'ils se retrouvaient face à face, elle accepterait enfin de l'écouter.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

C'est stressée que Katniss se rendit au tribunal ce jour-là. Elle avait très mal dormi la nuit précédant la confrontation, mal à l'aise de devoir revoir Peeta, et toujours en colère contre lui, surtout après les derniers évènements.

Quand elle approcha devant le bâtiment, elle se stoppa et son cœur se mit à battre rapidement. Peeta était déjà là, scrutant son arrivée nerveusement. Elle s'avança en direction du tribunal, en prenant soin d'éviter son regard. Malgré ses efforts, elle vit le jeune homme se précipiter vers elle pour l'intercepter.

 **_Katniss, attends ! Il faut que je te parle !**

 **_On s'est déjà tout dit, laisse-moi passer !** lui répondit-elle, acerbe.

 **_Non, justement. Tu ne m'as pas laissé dire quoi que ce soit** , insista-t-il en se postant devant elle.

Elle souffla fortement avant d'ajouter froidement :

 **_Ecoute, ça va faire 3 mois que ça dure. J'estime que j'ai suffisamment perdu mon temps avec toi.**

Même si ses propos lui faisaient de la peine, Peeta ne se laissa pas démonter, conscient qu'elle essayait de le blesser.

 **_Pas moi. Ces trois mois ont été les meilleurs de toute ma vie. Même quand on se tapait sur les nerfs, j'adorais ça. Parce que tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée.**

 **_Bien ! Y'en a au moins un des deux qui en gardera un bon souvenir,** dit-elle sèchement. **Maintenant excuse moi, j'ai un papier à signer !**

Peeta la retint une nouvelle fois par le poignet cette fois, puis l'attira contre lui.

 **_Katniss... Je suis désolé si mes décisions t'ont déçue ou blessée, mais je te jure sur ma vie que je ne t'ai pas trompé, ni avec Glimmer, ni avec aucune autre. Laisse-moi une chance... Laisse _nous_ une chance...** répéta-t-il.

Elle ferma les yeux une seconde à son contact. Elle avait beau lui en vouloir, il lui avait manqué, et la proximité avec le jeune homme la fit involontairement frissonner. Elle s'écarta de lui doucement et recula en direction de la porte.

 **_Je… suis désolée Peeta, mais je ne peux pas** … dit-elle en s'engouffrant dans le tribunal.

Ce dernier la regarda s'en aller, impuissant et la suivit le coeur lourd.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

La petite salle dans laquelle Peeta et Katniss attendirent de rencontrer la juge Trinket était terriblement austère. Les étagères croulaient sous les dossiers, la décoration y était quasi inexistante et la pauvre plante flétrie, au coin de la pièce, manquait cruellement de soin.

Les deux jeunes ne s'adressèrent pas la parole, attendant nerveusement l'arrivée de la juge. Katniss ne donna aucun signe d'attention à Peeta, laissant plutôt son regard vagabonder sur le large bureau en face d'elle. C'est le bruit perçant des talons de Mme Trinket sur le plancher et le bruit de la porte qui firent sortir Katniss de sa rêverie.

La juge vint s'asseoir en face d'eux, en lançant joyeusement :

 **_Bienvenue jeunes gens !**

Elle reprit rapidement ses notes avant de continuer.

 **_Bon !** **Nous nous revoyons donc… pour faire un point sur votre mise à l'épreuve…** Elle releva la tête en direction des deux jeunes gens. **Où en sommes-nous ?**

 **_On a fait ce que vous avez demandé** , répondit Peeta.

 **_Effectivement, les rapports de Mr Abernathy vont dans ce sens. Je vous en félicite ! Mais… Je lis malgré tout que lors de sa deuxième visite, Madame n'était pas présente ? Pourquoi ça ?** demanda-t-elle dans sa direction.

Katniss lança un regard noir à Peeta avant de répondre calmement :

 **_Demandez-lui,** dit-elle sans le lâcher du regard.

 **_Monsieur Mellark ?** lança la Juge en se tournant vers lui.

 **_Katniss et moi venions de nous disputer et elle a préféré partir,** expliqua Peeta.

 **_Quel était le motif de cette dispute ?**

Peeta lança un regard gêné à Katniss et celle-ci se hâta de déclarer :

 **_Dis-le ! Dis le, Peeta ! Explique-lui pourquoi on en est là aujourd'hui !**

 **_Combien de fois je vais devoir te dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec cette fille ! J'ai été là-bas uniquement pour lui dire que ses avances ne m'intéressaient pas !**

Surprise, la juge écarquilla les yeux, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Ses yeux passèrent de Peeta à Katniss quand celle-ci commença à répliquer, froidement :

 **_Evidemment. Les textos ça ne suffisaient pas. C'est tellement moins… tactile. Parce que vous vous êtes bien tripotés dans ce bar, pas vrai ? A moins que ce ne soit une technique particulière ? Il faudrait m'éclairer sur ce point !**

 **_Arrête, tu sais très bien que c'est faux !** s'agaça Peeta en secouant la tête. **Tu as vu ce que tu voulais voir !**

Elle détourna le regard pour regarder la juge Trinket.

 **_Voilà, alors en fait c'est moi le problème, je ne vois que ce que je veux voir. J'invente carrément !**

Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre.

 **_Vous savez Mme Trinket, ça fait quoi, une semaine qu'il essaye de me faire changer d'avis pour le divorce ? Mais bizarrement, avec moi il s'est contenté des sms… Je ne suis pas blonde et je n'ai pas une énorme paire de sein, ça fait sûrement la différence…**

Effie Trinket resta muette et s'enfonça dans son siège lorsque Peeta se mit à surenchérir :

 **_Je préfère les brunes pour info et j'en ai rien à foutre de ses seins** **!** s'emporta Peeta.

 **_Les bonnes manières je vous prie jeunes gens !** intervint la Juge.

Sans tenir compte de la remarque de la juge, celui-ci continua :

 **_Et ne t'avise pas de dire que j'ai rien tenté ! Je t'ai appelé des centaines de fois, je suis même passé chez toi, mais tu m'as ignoré à chaque fois !**

 **_Tu es passé ? Première nouvelle ! En fait, ça doit être vrai, je ne dois vraiment voir que ce que j'ai envie** **de voir,** dit-elle ironiquement.

 **_Incroyable... Comment tu peux être d'aussi mauvaise foi ?** s'insurgea Peeta, qui se rappelait parfaitement des heures parfois qu'il avait passé à sonner à son appartement ou à attendre qu'elle n'entre ou ne sorte de son immeuble.

 **_Soit ! Tu as sûrement dû passer quand je n'étais pas là alors ! J'ai fait la fête assez régulièrement il faut dire** , dit-elle en le fixant, pour le provoquer.

 **_La fête... Ravi de constater qu'au moins un de nous deux s'amuse** , fit-il, blessé de la façon dont Katniss prenait les choses.

Ca le rendait d'autant plus malheureux, que lui avait passé ces derniers jours presque cloîtré dans son appart' à cogiter encore et encore à une façon de la reconquérir. Il était tout bonnement incapable de tirer un trait sur elle et sur leur histoire, aussi brève soit-elle. Découvrir qu'elle prenait les choses autant à la légère lui brisait encore plus le cœur. Il détourna les yeux, ne souhaitant pas qu'elle voit combien tout ça l'affectait.

Katniss sentit le trouble du jeune homme et sa poitrine se serra. Ses sentiments se contredisaient dans son esprit, et à cet instant, elle aurait pu jurer qu'elle l'aimait aussi fort qu'elle le détestait. Elle n'arrivait pas à passer au-dessus de tout ça. Elle avait envie de le croire, mais… c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait peur de s'engager, et de souffrir dans cette relation.

Elle fixa alors la juge qui les observait depuis le début silencieusement.

 **_Vous le voyez vous-même, à part se faire du mal… on n'y arrive pas.** Elle baissa les yeux avant de reprendre. **Est-ce qu'on peut… signer ces fichus papiers et divorcer une fois pour toute s'il vous plait ?**

Peeta secoua la tête et se leva sous le regard étonné des deux femmes.

 **_Signe-les si ça te chante, mais ne compte pas sur moi** , dit-il avant de tourner les talons.

 **_Pardon ?** dit-elle surprise. **Et tu vas où là ?**

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et sortit du bureau à grandes enjambées. Les deux femmes se regardèrent, surprises et sous le choc de la réaction de Peeta, puis elles se levèrent également et lui emboitèrent le pas.

 **_Attendez Mr Mellark** , lança Effie Trinket d'une voix stridente. **Le divorce doit être signé par les deux parties pour être validé. Vous devez rester pour que l'on puisse clore votre dossier.**

Le jeune homme ne se retourna pas, alors Katniss ajouta :

 **_Peeta revient ! On ne va sûrement jamais se revoir ! Si on ne divorce pas tu ne pourras pas… te remarier ?!** dit-elle à la fois perplexe et furieuse.

 **_Parce que tu crois vraiment que je pense à me remarier alors que la seule dont j'ai envie est ici devant moi ?!** s'écria Peeta en se retournant, furieux lui aussi. Il eut envie de rajouter quelque chose, visiblement frustré, mais au lieu de ça, il secoua la tête d'un air dépité, et s'en alla sans se retourner cette fois-ci.

 **_Peeta !** lança-t-elle dans sa direction, impuissante.

Elles le regardèrent quitter le couloir et au bout de quelques secondes, la Juge Trinket s'éclaircit la voix, gênée.

 **_Je dois dire que c'est une première pour moi. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pendant ces trois mois ? La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, vous vouliez à tout prix divorcer et maintenant que c'est possible, vous semblez ne plus savoir ce que voulez.**

Katniss encore sous le choc commença à bredouiller.

 **_Ce qui s'est passé… nous regarde mais… Je… J'étais prête… Nous serions probablement ensemble s'il… Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?** dit-elle en portant une main sur son front.

La Juge l'observa avec compassion avant de déclarer:

 **_S'il y a bien une chose que mon métier m'a appris, c'est que presque chaque fois qu'il y a litige dans les affaires conjugales que j'ai à juger, il y a aussi un problème de communication. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point les non-dits peuvent ruiner des relations. Et du peu que j'ai vu aujourd'hui, c'est exactement ce qui est en train de se produire avec vous deux. Tant que vous ne serez pas franc avec vous-même et avec votre mari, vous n'avancerez pas.**

 **_Je… Je n'ai plus envie d'avancer, pas avec lui. Et pourtant j'en ai eu envie, vraiment, mais il a tout foutu en l'air.** Sa voix commença à trembler et c'est les larmes au bord des yeux qu'elle ajouta : **T** **out ce que je veux, c'est divorcer. Régler une bonne fois pour toute cette histoire et reprendre ma vie d'avant, je ne veux plus avoir à faire à Peeta… Je veux qu'il sorte de ma vie...**

 **_Vous le voulez vraiment ou vous essayez de vous convaincre que c'est ce que vous voulez ?** questionna la Juge à juste titre.

 **_Peu importe au final ! Le fait est qu'à l'heure où je vous parle je veux divorcer,** dit-elle déterminée. **Dites-moi ce que je peux faire ?**

 **_Tant que votre époux n'acceptera pas de signer, pas grand-chose, je le crains. Quand l'un des partis est contre la séparation, la procédure peut prendre des mois, voire des années dans certains cas.**

 **_Quoi ? Mais c'est pas possible ! Y'a quand même bien moyen de faire quelque chose…** dit-elle dépitée.

 **_La procédure est lancée Madame Mellark, mais le fait que votre époux s'y oppose va grandement ralentir les choses. Vous n'avez que deux options, soit vous prenez un avocat à vos frais et vous intentez une procédure pour faute, soit vous attendez deux ans que le divorce soit automatiquement prononcé suite à votre rupture de vie commune.**

 **_Un avocat ? Mais… je n'ai pas les moyens ! Je viens à peine de finir mes études… Et je ne vais quand même pas attendre deux ans pour ça ?!**

 **_Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je déteste prononcer les divorces ? Le mariage doit être mûrement réfléchi, vous le saurez à l'avenir. Je dois vous laisser, j'ai une autre audience qui m'attend. Bon courage Madame Mellark,** conclut la Juge avant de s'éclipser.

 **_Je ne risque pas de l'oublier** , maudit-elle pour elle-même.

Katniss soupira de dépit et de frustration. Elle savait que pour arriver à ses fins, elle devrait convaincre Peeta et il n'allait sûrement pas lui rendre la tâche facile…


	20. Chapter 20

Hello tout le monde !

Oui, on sait, on est en retard... Mais comment vous dire, on a été pas mal prise ces derniers temps. Entre le boulot, moi qui ai du m'absenter quelques jours, le temps a filé. Mais nous ne vous oublions pas, rassurez-vous !

On doit quand même vous avertir pour que vous commenciez à vous préparer : il ne reste que 2 chapitres après celui là. Et oui, la fin est presque là !

Mais on aura peut-être d'autres choses sous le coude, alors pas de panique ;-)

En attendant, merci pour tous vos commentaires, y compris les anonymes telles que : **Graceyff, Kat, Candice, LilyRose** et **Cyhame**. Vous êtes géniales les filles !

Sur ce, enjoy et moi je m'en vais profiter de ma semaine de vacances. Courage à toutes celles qui doivent bosser ou aller en cours ! ^^

* * *

.

 **CHAPITRE 20**

.

* * *

 **_Peeta ! J'ai besoin de te parler. Il faudra bien qu'on règle le problème alors décroches s'il-te-plait ou rappelle moi.**

Katniss souffla d'exaspération quand elle raccrocha son téléphone. C'était le 5ème message qu'elle laissait sur le répondeur de Peeta depuis qu'elle avait quitté le tribunal. Celui-ci ne répondait plus à ses textos et filtrait ses appels depuis qu'elle avait à nouveau abordé le sujet du divorce et qu'elle avait péniblement essayé de lui expliquer les solutions qui s'offraient à eux.

Elle retenta un appel et Peeta la fit basculer immédiatement sur son répondeur cette fois.

 **_Putain ! Mais quel…** hurla-t-elle en lançant son téléphone sur son lit, furieuse.

Il le faisait exprès, et cela la mettait dans une rage folle. Elle n'avait plus aucun moyen de le contacter et de faire pression sur lui pour qu'il signe ce foutu papier. Plus aucun moyen, mis à part, aller le voir.

C'était peut-être la solution après tout, pour lui faire entendre raison, lui expliquer les choses, mettre les choses à plat calmement… Et puis, si elle l'avait en face de lui, il ne pourrait plus fuir la confrontation.

Elle était pratiquement sûre qu'elle le trouverait chez lui à cette heure-ci et si ce n'était pas le cas, elle avait toujours le double des clés de son appartement. Elle prit donc leur dossier, le fourra dans son sac, attrapa ses clés et quitta son appartement, bien décidée à régler le problème une fois pour toute !

.

* * *

.

Peeta lui, avait directement filé voir Finnick pour se confier, en sortant du tribunal. Il avait eu besoin d'évacuer et de se calmer aussi, et seul son meilleur ami savait y faire dans ces cas-là. Lui et Katniss en réalité, mais il ne devait plus penser à la jeune femme. Pas quand elle était la seule personne au monde capable de l'exaspérer et lui manquer autant à la fois.

Pourquoi refusait-elle de l'écouter ?

Il avait pourtant mis son orgueil de côté pour lui ouvrir son coeur. Il ne s'était jamais montré aussi honnête avec une fille pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était la première fois qu'une fille lui faisait cet effet, tout simplement. Malheureusement, il fallait aussi que cette fille soit la seule à ne pas lui faire confiance.  
La vie était vraiment étrange parfois, pensa-t-il en rentrant chez lui après une longue discussion avec Finnick.

Il s'engouffra dans son appartement, et soupira de lassitude lorsqu'il sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Il se dirigea dans le salon pour aller s'affaler dans son canapé sans lever le nez de son portable.

Il avait des appels en absence de Katniss, qu'il se hâta d'effacer, sans même prendre la peine d'écouter les messages sur son répondeur. Il avait également quelques sms. Il allait ouvrir le premier quand une voix le fit sursauter.

 **_Tu aurais pu me rappeler !**

 **_Nom de... !** s'écria-t-il, la main au niveau de son coeur à cause de la surprise. Mais il retrouva rapidement ses moyens et reprit froidement. **Qu'est-ce qui tu fiches chez moi ?**

 **_J'ai toujours la clé,** dit-elle en désignant son trousseau sur la table basse. **Et j'avais pas d'autres moyens de te parler puisque tu ne décroches pas ton téléphone.**

 **_Tu t'es pas dit que si je réponds pas, c'est parce que j'ai pas envie de t'écouter ?** lança-t-il dédaigneusement.

 **_Sûrement… Mais je ne te laisse pas le choix** , dit-elle en se levant du canapé pour lui faire face. **Il faut qu'on règle le problème Peeta.**

Ce dernier secoua la tête avant de s'éloigner vers la cuisine pour se prendre une bière dans le frigo.

 **_C'est toi qui crée un problème là où il n'y en a pas.**

Katniss souffla et le suivit dans la cuisine avant de continuer.

 **_Parfait ! Donc s'il n'y a pas de problème, tu vas pouvoir signer ce foutu papier.**

 **_Je n'ai rien fait qui justifie ta décision, alors non, je ne signerai rien du tout,** rétorqua-t-il catégorique avant de décapsuler rageusement sa bière contre le comptoir de la cuisine.

 **_Bon ok, tu veux avoir raison ? Alors soit ! Si ça peut te faire plaisir, je vais te donner raison. Tu n'as rien fait, alléluia !** dit-elle ironiquement **. Mais ça ne change rien à ma décision. Et dans un couple, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il faut être deux…**

 **_La veille de toute cette histoire avec Glimmer, tu t'interrogeais sur l'utilité du divorce. Alors ne prétend pas que ma soit disant erreur ne change rien à ta décision,** lâcha-t-il avant de boire une longue gorgée de bière.

 **_Tu me fatigues Peeta ! Je veux qu'on se sépare point barre ! Si on ne s'était pas mariés, j'aurais pris mes clics et mes clacs et basta ! Manque de bol, ce n'est pas aussi simple, comme tout ce qui nous concerne d'ailleurs…**

 **_Mais ça pourrait l'être, si seulement tu y mettais un peu du tiens au lieu de vouloir à tout prix combattre ce que tu ressens pour moi !** s'agaça le jeune homme.

 **_Je ne combat rien du tout Peeta,** répondit-elle sur le même ton. **Mais je n'ai pas envie de me lancer dans un débat stérile avec toi. Alors, tu veux quoi ? Qu'on en arrive au procès ? Tu sais combien ça va nous coûter ? Juste parce que t'es trop… buté ?!**

Il avait envie de lui hurler que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était elle, mais au lieu de ça il soupira de lassitude.

 **_Tu refuses de comprendre. Ca ne mènera nulle part alors sors de chez moi.**

 **_C'est moi qui refuse de comprendre ?** rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. **Mais ça t'avance à quoi Peeta ?! Au pire des cas, dans deux ans, ça sera fait que tu le veuilles ou non. Crois-moi on gagnera du temps si tu signes maintenant !**

Elle ne lâcha pas ses yeux bleus quand elle ajouta :

 **_Et puis on est encore mariés ! Donc c'est encore un peu chez moi, non ?**

 **_Ca a arrêté d'être chez toi le jour où tu as fait tes valises sans même m'accorder un regard,** rétorqua-t-il froidement **,** clairement encore blessé par les agissements de la jeune femme ce jour-là.

Il alla ensuite ouvrir la porte de l'appartement et attendit, l'invitant silencieusement à s'en aller.

 **_Ok… Je vois…** **Si j'ai même plus ma place ici, j'ai encore moins de doutes en ce qui nous concerne alors…** dit-elle en franchissant le seuil de la porte.

 **_Tu viens de dire que ta décision était prise et maintenant tu prétends avoir des doutes ?** ne put-il s'empêcher de dire en lui attrapant le poignet, à bout. **A quoi tu joues au juste ?**

 **_Je ne joues pas Peeta. Je n'ai jamais joué avec toi !** dit-elle le regard posé sur la main du jeune homme. **Maintenant lâche moi.**

Peeta la dévisagea longuement, cherchant à la jauger visiblement, puis il finit par lâcher prise, bien malgré lui.

 **_Au revoir, Katniss** , conclut-il avant de lui fermer la porte au nez, le cœur lourd.

La jeune femme resta interdite quelques secondes à fixer la porte de l'appartement de Peeta. Il était têtu, bien plus que ce qu'elle avait imaginé et elle allait vraiment ramer pour réussir à le convaincre, c'était certain…

.

* * *

.

Les semaines passèrent et en dépit des nouvelles tentatives de Katniss, Peeta continua à faire le mort. Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à signer les papiers de divorce qu'elle lui avait laissé dans sa boîte aux lettres ce jour-là en partant. Depuis, ils trônaient sur la table basse du salon et ils lui faisaient de l'œil chaque jour. Signer pour lui, revenait à tirer un trait définitif sur Katniss et sur ses sentiments pour elle, accepter de ne plus jamais la revoir, et il n'était pas prêt à s'y résoudre.  
Ses potes essayaient de lui changer les idées en débarquant avec des bières et des pizzas parfois, ou en l'invitant à sortir, mais même quand le jeune homme finissait par miraculeusement accepter, le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Ce n'était plus le Peeta déconneur, dragueur et jovial dont ils avaient l'habitude.

Il essayait pourtant de donner le change, mais on voyait bien que le coeur n'y était pas et dès que Finnick le lui faisait remarquer, le jeune homme se refermait encore plus. Il ne le disait peut-être pas, mais Finnick savait qu'il n'arrivait pas à se sortir Katniss de la tête, comme du coeur d'ailleurs.

Un soir, alors qu'ils faisaient le chemin ensemble après une soirée entre potes, Finnick remarqua que Peeta n'était plus à sa hauteur.

 **_Peet' ?** l'appela-t-il en le voyant figé sur place. **T'as vu un fantôme ou quoi ?**

Il suivit son regard et aperçut Katniss et ses amies assises à une terrasse en train de rire joyeusement en sirotant leurs cocktails. Il l'observa quelques minutes et se dit qu'elle avait l'air d'aller plutôt bien. Elle ne se laissait pas vraiment abattre, tout le contraire de Peeta. Celui-ci la regardait silencieusement, sans bouger, les bras crispés le long du corps.

C'est au moment où Finnick vit le serveur rejoindre la table où les trois jeunes femmes étaient installées, avec leur nouvelle tournée, et commencer à rire et flirter avec elles qu'il tourna le regard vers Peeta à nouveau. Celui-ci se décomposa.

 **_Merde… Viens Peet', ça ne sert à rien de rester là, on ferait mieux d'y aller…** dit Finnick en essayant de l'entrainer un peu plus loin.

Peeta se dégagea doucement, sans jamais lâcher Katniss du regard.

 **_Elle est là à continuer sa vie tranquillement, comme si j'avais jamais existé, alors que moi...** Il secoua la tête. **Qu'est-ce que je peux être con.**

 **_C'est peut-être juste une façade…** tenta maladroitement Finnick.

 **_Ça a l'air d'être une façade ?** rétorqua Peeta, alors que Katniss riait de plus belle, appréciant manifestement les blagues du serveur qui lui faisait des yeux doux.

Peeta serra les poings. S'il s'écoutait, il foncerait droit vers lui et le lui balancerait à la figure. Finnick sentit le trouble du jeune homme et posa une main sur son épaule pour l'apaiser.

 **_Je sais pas… Elle a bien cru que t'étais en train de la tromper… Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses mec… T'es bien placé pour le savoir !**

Peeta sembla tiquer à ses paroles et se rendit compte dans quel état il se mettait à cause d'une fille qui n'avait, semble-t-il, plus rien à faire de lui.

 **_Allons-nous en. J'ai plus envie de regarder ça,** dit-il en tournant les talons à regret.

Katniss lui manquait tant, mais la voir aussi sereine et heureuse alors que lui avait le moral dans les chaussettes, lui faisait encore plus mal. Ça ne servait plus à rien qu'il essaye de la retenir. Elle avait déjà tiré un trait sur eux, alors il allait lui rendre sa liberté.

 **_Attends-moi Peeta… Où est-ce que tu vas ? Te sauve pas si vite !** lui dit Finnick en trottinant derrière lui pour le rattraper.

 **_Je rentre chez moi. J'ai un truc à régler** , dit-il la voix teintée de colère et de tristesse.

 **_Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?** demanda Finnick, s'interrogeant sur le sous-entendu de son ami.

 **_Tu l'as vu comme moi, non ? C'est plié avec elle… Je vais lui signer ses fichus documents et je vais faire comme elle, tirer un trait sur tout ça.**

 **_Attends, attends ! T'as vu quoi ? Rien ! On était à 200 mètres, et t'entendais rien.**

 **_J'en ai vu assez pour savoir qu'elle est passée à autre chose.**

Ils arrivèrent à hauteur de l'immeuble de Peeta et ils se stoppèrent devant le hall d'entrée.

 **_Vous êtes vraiment les mêmes** , reprit Finnick exaspéré. **Regarde-toi, tu réagis comme elle ! Sérieusement… Je pense que tu ne te trouveras jamais quelqu'un qui te ressemble autant mon pote.**

Peeta ricana quand il répondit :

 **_Ouais sûrement ! Va donc lui dire… Si t'as du temps à perdre,** lança Peeta acerbe.

 **_Peeta…**

 **_Ecoute, j'ai eu ma dose pour la journée, je suis crevé ! Je vais me coucher. Je te rappelle plus tard, on ira se refaire une soirée dans un bar et c'est moi qui invite cette fois !**

Finnick lui donna un signe de tête entendu, et les deux garçons se firent une accolade, avant que Peeta ne s'engouffre dans son immeuble, offrant à son meilleur ami un sourire forcé qui ne lui échappa pas.

Finnick reprit son chemin tranquillement. Il était extrêmement peiné pour son ami, pour ses amis même. Leur histoire était gâchée par des non-dits, des malentendus et leur mauvais caractère et cela le rendait malade.

« _Va donc lui dire_ » lui avait dit Peeta, et ses paroles restèrent dans sa tête le long de son trajet de retour. Il pourrait peut-être aller voir Katniss après tout, elle s'était déjà confiée à lui lors de la soirée de la remise des diplômes. Elle lui faisait confiance, il pourrait peut-être lui faire entendre raison…

 **_Je peux toujours essayer…** se dit-il à lui-même en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches et en reprenant la route pour retourner à son propre appartement…


	21. Chapter 21

Eh oui, c'est déjà mercredi ! Mes vacances passent à une vitesse... Comment ça tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être en vacances ?! lol Bon ok, j'arrête de vous narguer ! :P

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de notre épopée ! Snif, ça sent la fin... Donc profitez bien et faites nous connaître votre avis hein !

Merci encore pour vos commentaires et votre soutient indéfectible !

* * *

.

 **CHAPITRE 21**

.

* * *

C'est l'esprit un peu embrumé que Katniss s'était levée le lendemain matin, plus ou moins réveillé par le bruit de la sonnette de son appartement. Elle était rentrée tard de sa soirée avec Johanna et Madge et se prélassait encore dans son lit malgré l'heure déjà bien avancée. Elle enfila un survêtement rapidement et se hâta d'aller ouvrir la porte. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement de trouver Finnick debout sur son palier.

 **_Salut. Je te dérange pas j'espère ?**

 **_Euh… Non. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

 **_Faut qu'on parle, je peux entrer une minute ?**

 **_Oui, je t'en prie** , fit-elle en se déplaçant pour le laisser rentrer. **Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?**

 **_Pour moi, rien. Pour Peeta par contre, ça va dépendre de toi.**

Elle se figea lorsqu'il prononça son prénom.

 **_C'est pas vrai, c'est lui qui t'envoie ?**

 **_Non. D'ailleurs, il me brûlerait vif s'il savait** , rétorqua Finnick. **N'empêche, je vais pas rester les** **bras croisés à regarder mon meilleur pote souffrir à cause de non-dits et de malentendus.**

 **_Des non-dits ? Lesquels ? Je crois au contraire que tout est très clair,** dit-elle avec lassitude.

 **_S'il n'y avait pas des non-dits, vous ne seriez pas si malheureux !** rétorqua Finnick.

 **_Et je peux savoir ce qui te fait dire que je le suis ?**

 **_Dès que j'ai prononcé le nom de Peeta, ton regard a changé. Si tu n'avais plus rien à faire de lui, tu m'aurais mis dehors dès que tu aurais sut le sujet de ma visite, je me trompe ?**

 **_On a vécu plusieurs mois ensemble et avant qu'il n'aille fricoté avec cette pouf, je te rappelle que j'étais prête à ne pas divorcer. Evidement que j'en ai quelque chose à faire Finnick. Je ne suis pas du genre à balayer mes sentiments aussi rapidement !** dit-elle sur la défensive.

 **_Pourtant, ce n'est pas l'impression que tu lui as donné ces dernières semaines ou même hier soir.**

 **_Pardon ?**

 **_Il t'a vu hier. T'étais à la terrasse d'un bar avec tes amies et ce serveur qui te faisait du rentre-dedans. T'avais l'air de beaucoup t'amuser.**

 **_C'est la meilleure celle-là ! Il m'espionne ou quoi ? Oui je suis sortie boire un verre, et alors ? C'est interdit ? Le serveur a été sympa, ça s'arrête là ! En plus de ça il est rentré avec Johanna.**

 **_Il ne t'espionnait pas, on rentrait à pied chez nous. Bref, ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que sur le coup, Peeta a eu l'impression d'être le seul de vous deux à ne pas avoir fait le deuil de votre relation. Alors que tu lui manquais, toi t'étais là à rire et à t'amuser comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.**

 **_Bah c'est pas le cas,** dit-elle en baissant le regard. **Mais j'essaye de me faire une raison et d'avancer.**

 **_C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète, parce que lui, non. Je crois que tu n'as pas conscience de l'état dans lequel il est. Tu es son premier amour Katniss et tu es en train de lui briser le coeur.**

 **_Je veux bien que tu essayes de redorer son image, mais n'exagère pas non plus Finnick,** lança-t-elle.

 **_Je n'exagère rien. Peeta est au fond du trou, Katniss. Il ne rit plus, ne sort plus, et les rares fois où on arrive à le trainer dehors, c'est à peine s'il décoche un mot. Quant aux filles, c'est bien la première fois que je le vois insensible à leurs charmes. Je reconnais à peine mon meilleur pote depuis que tu es entrée dans sa vie.**

Katniss sentit son cœur se serrer. Ces mots la touchèrent, parce qu'elle était dans le même état. Et ce, même si elle ne le montrait pas. Elle était vraiment tombée amoureuse de Peeta, et c'est la raison pour laquelle elle se sentait si mal, la raison pour laquelle c'était si difficile.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand la sonnerie la coupa à nouveau. Surprise, elle tourna les yeux en direction de la porte d'entrée avant de bredouiller :

 **_Tu m'excuses une minute, je vais voir ce que c'est…**

 **_Oui, bien sûr,** accepta Finnick avant qu'elle n'aille ouvrir.

 **_Madame Katniss Mellark Everdeen ?**

 **_Oui,** répondit Katniss étonnée d'être appelée par son nom complet.

 **_J'ai un courrier recommandé pour vous. Vous pouvez signer là ?**

La jeune femme s'exécuta, avant de s'en saisir et de refermer la porte en remerciant le coursier.

C'était une grosse enveloppe, lourde, sans inscription particulière. Elle la retourna et commença à la décacheter tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de Finnick. Elle sortit les documents qu'elle renfermait et fut surprise de reconnaitre le logo du tribunal. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et elle tenta tant bien que mal de dissimuler son trouble face à Finnick.

 **_C'est… le dossier…** commença-t-elle à balbutier devant Finnick qui ne semblait pas comprendre.

Elle ouvrit rapidement le document et commença à le feuilleter. Une lettre glissée contre la première page attira son attention et elle retint son souffle quand elle reconnut l'écriture de Peeta.

« _Katniss,_ _  
_ _Comme tu le vois, je me suis finalement résolu à signer, comme tu le voulais..._ _  
_ _En dépit de tout ce qui s'est passé et de tout ce qu'on s'est dit pour blesser l'autre, je suis ravi que tu aies fait partie de ma vie. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et ce que tu m'as fait ressentir, l'est tout autant._ _  
_ _Je n'arrête pas de me dire que si j'avais fait les choses autrement, on serait toujours ensemble à l'heure qu'il est. Mais les choses sont ce qu'elles sont et tu as décidé de continuer ta vie sans moi, ce que je respecte._ _  
_ _Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur et espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un à la hauteur de tes désirs._

 _Peeta._

 _P.S : Tu enverras le dossier au tribunal toi-même, je n'en ai pas eu le courage._ »

Elle relu le courrier plusieurs fois, comme pour imprimer chaque mots dans sa mémoire. Elle avait finalement eu ce qu'elle voulait, il avait signé. Mais étonnement, elle n'en était pas soulagée. Bien au contraire.

Le papier commença à trembler dans sa main sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. La jeune femme releva la tête en direction de Finnick et quelques larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Elle les essuya rapidement, espérant dissimuler au mieux son état à Finnick, mais c'était peine perdu. Elle était secouée et elle aurait été bien en peine de le cacher.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par bredouiller, la voix tremblante :

 **_Il a signé…**

Le jeune homme l'observa avec un air compatissant.

 **_Il a du se décider après t'avoir vu,** dit-il en réalisant ce que son ami avait voulu dire la veille.

 **_Je… oui, peut-être** , dit-elle distraitement, encaissant l'information.

 **_Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais au fond, pas vrai ?**

Elle ne put retenir un sanglot quand elle répondit :

 **_Evidemment Finnick, je te l'ai dit… On pensait rester mariés avant qu'il ne… Mais… c'est mieux comme ça… C'était la meilleure chose à faire.**

 **_Tu n'es pas très convaincante,** lui fit-il remarqué avant de poursuivre. **Permet moi de te dire aussi que je connais mon pote. Peeta a toujours eu du succès auprès des filles. Avant toi, il avait pour habitude d'enchainer les conquêtes et il ne s'en est jamais caché. Mais jamais, jamais il n'est sorti avec plusieurs filles en même temps, et s'il te dit qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec cette nana, c'est qu'il ne s'est rien passé.**

 **_C'est ton pote Finn', tu ne le vois pas comme moi je l'ai vu. Et puis il m'a caché des choses, et je reste persuadée que s'il n'avait rien eu à cacher, il m'aurait dit qu'il avait rencard avec cette fille. S'il me ment pour ça, il mentira pour quoi encore ? Excuse-moi mais je n'ai pas envie de ça…** finit-elle par dire.

 **_Peut-être, mais il méritait au moins une seconde chance. C'était la première fois que Peeta s'engageait réellement dans une relation. Il n'est pas habitué à rendre des comptes, à penser pour deux. Tout ça, c'était tout nouveau pour lui,** insista Finnick.

 **_Le problème est réglé puisqu'il a signé…**

 **_Rien ne t'oblige à l'envoyer et rien ne t'oblige à couper les ponts avec lui.**

 **_Ecoute… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Finnick. J'apprécie tout ce que tu fais mais laisse-moi… le temps d'assimiler tout ça d'accord ? Je te promets d'y réfléchir !**

 **Tu veux bien me laisser maintenant ? Je voudrais aller prendre une douche.**

Finnick soupira, mais hocha la tête en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Il allait franchir le seuil quand elle l'appela et qu'il se retourna vers elle.

 **_Finnick, merci… d'être passé…**

Il lui sourit, et lui fit un signe de la tête avant de disparaitre. Elle attendit qu'il ferme la porte pour prendre son téléphone et elle composa machinalement celui de Johanna. Elle fixa rendez-vous à cette dernière dans un café. Il fallait qu'elle vide son sac, mais qu'elle ait aussi son avis. La lettre de Peeta ainsi que les propos de Finnick l'avaient remués d'une manière inattendue et elle ne savait plus trop où elle en était. Johanna saurait sûrement trouver les mots justes.

.

* * *

.

 **_Merci d'être venue Jo** , dit-elle à son amie quand celle-ci vint s'assoir en face d'elle.

 **_Je vais te demander un salaire, je fais psy à mi-temps avec** **toi** , répondit-elle avec humour, pour tenter d'alléger l'atmosphère.

 **_C'est vrai,** sourit Katniss en sortant l'imposant dossier de son sac à main.

 **_Qu'est-ce que c'est** **?** questionna Johanna.

 **_Les papiers du divorce. Il a fini par signer Jo'…**

 **_Oh... Wow ! Hum... C'est une grande nouvelle, te voilà enfin libre,** constata Johanna, qui ne réussit pas à dissimuler son étonnement.

 **_Oui… Il ne me reste plus qu'à le poster** , dit-elle avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. **Il m'a aussi écrit une lettre, regarde…**

Johanna s'en saisit et lu attentivement.

 **_Je ne croyais pas dire ça un jour, mais il me fait de la peine.**

 **_Finnick est passé me voir aussi et… Il m'a dit…** Elle fit tourner nerveusement ses doigts puis finit par reprendre : **Il n'est toujours pas passé à autre chose, il n'arrive pas à faire une croix sur moi… sur nous…**

 **_Qu'est-ce que ça te fait de savoir ça ?**

 **_J'en sais rien… De la peine sûrement… Je suis un peu paumée Jo'…**

 **_Tu aimerais lui laisser une chance ?**

 **_Je sais pas… Je… Après tout ce qui s'est passé, je suppose que c'est un peu tard…**

 **_La Juge n'a pas encore reçu le dossier,** lui fit remarquer son amie en faisant un signe de la tête vers les documents posés devant Katniss.

 **_Peut-être… Mais entre nous, y a quelque chose qui est cassé…**

 **_Tu ne pourras pas dire que Peeta n'a pas tout tenté pour recoller les morceaux.**

 **_Je sais bien Jo'… J'en ai conscience mais, je ne sais toujours pas si je peux avoir confiance. Tu penses que j'ai tort ? Tu crois qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec elle ?**

 **_Je ne sais pas, mais…** Elle se stoppa soudain, et pencha légèrement la tête en direction sur la porte d'entrée du bar. Elle regarda à nouveau Katniss et l'invita à suivre son regard avant de reprendre : **Tu n'as qu'à lui poser la question toi-même…**


	22. Chapter 22

Et oui, c'est la fin les amies... Dernière intro, dernier chapitre... Snif ! C'est passé si vite finalement, nous avons du mal à réaliser. Nous avons adoré vous faire partager cette petite histoire. Nous avons pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire Mockngjay et moi-même. Bien sûr nous ne nous arrêterons pas là, mais c'est quand même une page qui se tourne, comme chaque fois que l'on fini une fic.

Bref, assez de lamentations ! lol On souhaitait surtout vous dire un grand MERCI ! Merci pour vos messages privés, vos commentaires chaleureux et enthousiastes, merci pour votre patience, votre énergie, bref pour tout quoi ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir quand on voit que ce qu'on écrit est apprécié et attendu chaque semaine !

 _ **LilyRose, Pelote73, Plume De Pan, Une personne dans le monde, Cyhame, Luciole26, Nonore, Darliing, Noradrenaline, Linou2701, LaueeeCarter**_ et _**Peetniss**_ , vous êtes géniales et on espère vite vous retrouver pour de nouvelles aventures !

On espère que cette conclusion vous donnera satisfaction. On vous a bien fait tourner en bourriques, ne nous en veuillez pas hein ! lol

On vous dit donc à bientôt et enjoy !

* * *

.

 **CHAPITRE 22**

.

* * *

Katniss suivit le regard de Johanna et c'est avec surprise qu'elle découvrit Glimmer, accompagnée de Cato Clark. Ils semblaient s'être donnés rendez-vous pour un rencard, à en juger par l'attitude de la blonde. Elle se retourna pour croiser le regard de son amie.

 **_Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ?** demanda Katniss, confuse.

 **_Demande-lui ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là, pourquoi ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous, ce qu'elle lui voulait et ce qu'ils se sont dit. Tu dois lever le doute si tu veux prendre ta décision sans regrets.**

 **_Tu as raison** , dit-elle à son amie après réflexion. **Attends-moi, ok ? J'en ai pas pour longtemps.**

Elle inspira profondément et se leva pour aller en direction du couple assit quelques tables plus loin. Elle avança prudemment et se stoppa a côté d'eux. Ils étaient en train de flirter, et elle hésita sur la manière de les aborder. Elle se racla la gorge bruyamment pour attirer leur attention, et c'est finalement Glimmer qui tourna la tête et croisa son regard.

 **_Erm, Glimmer ?** commença-t-elle hésitante.

Cette dernière sembla s'interroger sur l'identité de l'intruse avant que ça ne fasse tilt.

 **_Toi... t'es la petite-amie jalouse de Peeta, non ?**

 **_Euh… ouais on peut dire ça,** dit-elle gênée. **Je peux te parler ?**

 **_Je vais commander les conso bébé** , lança Cato en direction de Glimmer. **Profitez-en pour discuter. Je reviens.**

Glimmer sourit d'un air ravi et lui donna une petite tape sur les fesses en gloussant alors qu'il partait, avant de se tourner vers Katniss.

 **_Je t'écoute, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

 **_J'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé… entre toi et Peeta.**

 **_Pas grand-chose. Mis à part quelques baisers langoureux à la fête de Delly, il s'est montré beaucoup trop sage à mon goût.**

 **_Vraiment ?** lança-t-elle suspicieuse. Elle hésita un peu avant de poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres, mais elle avait besoin d'en avoir le cœur net, alors elle reprit : **Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a accepté de te revoir alors ?**

 **_Je suis du genre tenace, quand j'ai un mec dans le collimateur. Il a fini par céder à force, mais c'était pas pour passer à l'étape supérieure. Il voulait me dire en face qu'il était tombé amoureux et que c'était du sérieux. On me l'avait jamais fait celle-là,** reconnut-elle, légèrement vexée. **Me dit pas qu'il t'a fait la même chose, parce qu'il paraissait super sincère et je sais reconnaître quand les gens mentent en général.**

Le cœur de la jeune femme fit un bon dans sa poitrine.

 **_Euh… non… il ne m'a pas… fait la même chose. Mais, je vous ai vu, mains dans la main… Je comprends pas. Il t'a vraiment dit qu'il était amoureux ?**

 **_J'ai essayé de lui faire du rentre dedans, mais il m'a gentiment fait comprendre que ça servait à rien. Il m'a même pris la main pour me réconforter. Comme si je suis le genre de nana à avoir besoin de réconfort, sérieux. Mais j'avoue qu'il m'a surprise. Je pensais que c'était le genre de mec volage et qui ne disait pas non à une partie de jambe en l'air. Apparemment je me suis trompée,** reconnut-elle en haussant les épaules **. Bon, c'est pas que, mais j'ai ferré un mec qui lui, j'en suis sûre, ne dira pas non, alors si tu veux bien nous laisser, tu seras gentille.**

.

* * *

.

Katniss était restée abasourdie par la révélation de Glimmer pendant quelques secondes. Après avoir fait un rapide résumé de la situation à Johanna, cette dernière l'encouragea à rendre visite à Peeta, pour s'expliquer et tenter de rattraper les choses avec le jeune homme.

Après une courte hésitation, la jeune femme avait finalement laissé parler ses sentiments et avait filé chez Peeta. C'est le cœur battant que Katniss sonna à la porte de l'appartement et les quelques secondes d'attentes lui parurent interminables. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sonner de nouveau, Peeta ouvrit la porte. La surprise se lu sur le visage du jeune homme qui resta sans voix.

 **_Bonjour… Je te dérange pas j'espère ?** dit-elle anxieuse.

Peeta la dévisagea longuement avant de répondre prudemment.

 **_Non...**

Elle resta silencieuse à le fixer également, attendant une réaction de sa part. Comme il restait muet, elle finit pas regarder le sol, avant de demander doucement.

 **_Erm… Tu as 5 minutes ?**

Il secoua la tête pour se ressaisir un peu et se décala sur le côté en ouvrant la porte un peu plus afin qu'elle puisse entrer.

 **_Bien sûr.**

 **_Merci,** dit-elle en passant devant lui en lui jetant un timide coup d'oeil. **Je… comment tu vas ?** demanda-t-elle ne sachant pas tellement comment aborder le sujet pour lequel elle était là.

 **_Disons que ça pourrait aller mieux,** répondit-il sincèrement, en se questionnant sur la raison de sa venue.

C'était surement encore au sujet du divorce. Elle devait avoir reçu le dossier. Peut-être avait-il oublié de signer quelque part...

 **_Et toi ?** ne put-il s'empêcher de demander néanmoins.

 **_Bien, merci,** dit-elle en s'arrêtant devant lui et en esquissant un léger sourire. **J'ai bien reçu les papiers au fait... merci…**

Peeta baissa le regard, déçu. Il aurait dû se douter qu'elle était là pour ça.

 **_Tu n'avais pas besoin de te déplacer pour me remercier.**

 **_C'est pas pour ça que je suis là,** avoua-t-elle nerveusement.

 **_Ah oui ?** dit timidement le jeune homme, qui ne souhaitait pas s'emballer.

 **_Oui… et euh… je… je ne sais pas par où commencer…**

 **_Tu ne veux pas commencer par t'asseoir ?** proposa Peeta qui souhaitait l'aider à se détendre.

 **_Oui, merci,** dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le canapé et s'asseyant à côté de lui. **Finnick est passé me voir ce matin…**

 **_Pourquoi ?**

 **_Il est venu prendre de mes nouvelles et m'a donné des tiennes. Et il m'a dit que tu m'avais vu hier soir… en ville avec Jo et Madge.**

Peeta détourna le regard en secouant la tête, l'air agacé.

 **_Il avait pas à venir te voir. Je lui ai dit de ne pas se mêler de nos histoires.**

 **_Il a fait ça pour toi. Faut pas lui en vouloir,** dit-elle avec léger sourire en coin.

 **_Ouais, mais il a la fâcheuse tendance à trop me couver parfois.**

 **_Il a peut-être eu raison cette fois…**

 **_Comment ça ?** questionna-t-il, perdu.

 **_Erm… Il m'a expliqué que… Tu n'allais pas bien… Il m'a dit que tu n'arrivais pas à passer à autre chose… Et…** Elle se stoppa et tortilla ses doigts nerveusement **…qu'il était sûr que tu ne m'avais pas menti à propos de Glimmer…**

Elle ne lâcha pas son regard, et ce simple contact visuel la fit frissonner intérieurement. Elle avait presque oublié à quel point son regard pouvait la faire chavirer. Elle se reprit avant de murmurer presque imperceptiblement.

 **_ Et il se pourrait que je l'ai croisé… Glimmer…**

 **_Tu lui as parlé ?** dit-il en arquant les sourcils.

 **_Oui…**

 **_Et je suppose que si tu es là, c'est parce qu'elle t'a confirmé qu'il ne s'est rien passé...** avança Peeta.

 **_Oui…** dit-elle en baissant le regard.

 **_Et tu l'as cru elle, mais pas moi,** releva-t-il, tristement.

 **_Peeta… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, si ce n'est que je suis désolée… Je sais que j'ai été un peu…**

 **_Excessive ?** finit-il à sa place.

 **_Possible… Mais… met toi à ma place. Tu aurais réagi comment si ça avait été moi ?**

 **_Je t'aurais au moins laissé une chance de t'expliquer avant de plier bagages.**

 **_C'est ce que j'aurais dû faire… J'aurai du te faire confiance. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me demander si tu m'avais pas menti pour autre chose… Je me suis sentie trahie et j'ai flippé…**

Peeta soupira.

 **_Je suis désolé aussi. J'aurais dû te dire ce qui se passait avec Glimmer. Ca nous aurait évité beaucoup d'embrouilles.**

La jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer suite à la déclaration de Peeta. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, il avait tout fait pour lui prouver sa bonne foi, et il s'excusait encore alors qu'elle l'avait injustement traiter, sans prendre la peine de l'écouter. Katniss inspira pour se donner un peu de courage et, tout en tâtonnant quelques instants avec ses mots, finit pas lâcher :

 **_Ecoute Peeta… Si je suis là aujourd'hui c'est pour m'excuser de tout ça. J'ai été injuste avec toi, j'en ai conscience et… tu ne méritais pas ça.**

Elle releva timidement la tête vers lui avant de continuer.

 **_Alors… J'ai bien conscience qu'on ne reviendra pas en arrière, mais si on pouvait au moins rester en contact…** Elle posa distraitement le regard sur son sac contenant leur dossier avant de plonger à nouveau dans ses yeux. **Je… Tu me manques Peeta…**

Ce dernier sentit son coeur s'accélérer à ses paroles. C'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu entendre.

 **_Toi aussi tu me manques... C'est tout vide ici sans toi.**

 **_Vraiment ? Au moins maintenant tu peux à nouveau laisser s'exprimer ta tendance naturelle à laisser le chaos s'installer partout dans ton appart'** , le taquina-t-elle.

 **_En fait, je suis pas vraiment bordélique. Je l'ai fait pour te faire sortir de tes gonds quand tu as emménagé...** confessa-t-il avec un petit sourire.

 **_On peu dire que ça a bien marché,** dit-elle en riant légèrement. **Et tu as fait quoi d'autre pour m'énerver ?**

 **_Rien. Je ne voulais pas te faire fuir non plus... Au fond, j'étais content que tu sois là,** confessa-t-il en lui prenant doucement la main, ses yeux ancrés aux siens.

Katniss baissa les yeux sur leurs doigts entrelacés et remarqua qu'il portait toujours l'alliance à son doigt. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle croisa à nouveau son regard.

 **_Tu l'as gardé ?** dit-elle en désignant l'anneau.

 **_Elle n'a jamais quitté mon doigt,** dit-il avant de chercher la sienne des yeux, sans la trouver.

Elle suivit son regard et comprit immédiatement, en voyant sa mine déçue, qu'il était à la recherche de la sienne. Elle répondit à sa question silencieuse en lâchant sa main et en portant les siennes derrière sa nuque. Ses doigts tâtonnèrent quelques secondes, cherchant le fermoir du collier qu'elle portait à son cou, et elle fit glisser la chaine dans sa main.

 **_La mienne a toujours été là…** dit-elle en lui tendant l'anneau.

Peeta esquissa un petit sourire, soulagé de voir qu'elle la gardait si précieusement sur elle.

 **_Est-ce que... Je peux... Hum...** balbutia-t-il, ne sachant trop comment lui demander de la remettre.

 **_Oui…** dit-elle en tendant sa main vers lui, en esquissant un large sourire.

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur louper un battement. Un simple oui de sa part, et il se sentait pousser des ailes. Il fit alors coulisser la bague à l'extérieur de la chaîne et lui saisit délicatement la main gauche avant de la placer autour de son annulaire. Son regard remonta ensuite vers elle et il lui offrit son plus beau sourire. On aurait dit un petit garçon à qui on venait d'offrir le plus beau cadeau du monde.

 **_Je sais qu'on n'a pas du tout fait les choses dans l'ordre toi et moi, mais je sais ce que je ressens pour toi, alors... Même si on a encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre l'un de l'autre et même si on risque sans doute de se prendre la tête de temps en temps parce que c'est un peu notre mode de fonctionnement depuis le** **début...** rigola-t-il doucement avant de reprendre son sérieux. **Accepterais-tu malgré tout de rester avec moi** **?**

Le sourire de Katniss s'élargit un peu plus et elle se rapprocha de lui. Sans un mot, elle saisit timidement son visage pour le rapprocher et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle le sentit répondre à son baiser lorsqu'elle fit glisser ses mains de ses joues brûlantes jusqu'à ses boucles blondes. Et pour toute réponse, elle murmura doucement contre sa bouche, sans arrêter de l'embrasser :

 **_Je t'aime Peeta.**

 **_Redis-le,** **parce que je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris** , plaisanta-t-il, aux anges.

 **_Je t'aime** , répéta-t-elle en souriant, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Peeta lui rendit son baiser avec fougue cette fois et les choses s'enflammèrent rapidement entre eux, si bien qu'elle se retrouva allongée entre le canapé et lui. Néanmoins, ils furent contraints au bout d'un moment de reprendre leur souffle et Peeta colla son front contre le sien avant de reprendre la parole :

 **_Je ne me lasserais jamais de te l'entendre dire...** confessa-t-il. **Alors c'est décidé, tu restes ? Parce que je ne supporterais pas de te voir partir encore une fois.**

 **_J'ai pas l'intention de partir Peeta… Chez moi c'est ici** , dit-elle en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. **Dans tes bras…**

Le jeune homme lui sourit amoureusement et replongea vers elle pour aller s'égarer au creux de son cou. Tout lui avait manqué chez elle, son regard, sa répartie, ses lèvres, sa peau si douce, son odeur, son corps de rêve...

Il avait tant de fois pensé à elle… Seulement cette fois, elle était bien là et son corps commençait déjà à réagir à sa présence. Il n'y avait cependant aucune urgence dans leurs gestes, leurs baisers, et leurs caresses reflétaient tout ce qu'il y avait entre eux à cet instant précis : une infinie tendresse. Ils perdirent la notion du temps, sans jamais se lasser de tout cela, sans jamais être rassasié l'un de l'autre.

Se laissant guider par Peeta, la jeune femme ancra son corps au sien, enroulant ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour ne pas perdre une once de contact avec lui. Peeta gémit au creux de son cou et une de ses mains alla se loger derrière sa jambe, la faisant remonter sur son flanc afin qu'il ait plus de place entre ses cuisses. L'étreinte était si délicieuse, qu'il sentait déjà son corps s'embraser contre celui de la jeune femme, mais il voulait plus. Il voulait se fondre en elle, ne faire plus qu'un avec elle et il le lui fit comprendre en faisant descendre ses lèvres sur sa clavicule, puis entre ses seins, juste à la naissance des boutons de son chemisier.

Elle accepta sa requête silencieusement et commença à l'aider à le déboutonner. Sans la quitter du regard, il se plaça à genoux entre ses jambes, puis il l'aida à se redresser. Il plaça ses mains sur ses épaules, saisissant au passage le tissu de sa chemise et la fit glisser le long de ses bras, avec une lenteur délibérée.

La sensation des paumes de Peeta sur sa peau fit trembler son corps et elle ne put retenir un gémissement. Posant à nouveau sa bouche contre la sienne, elle entreprit alors de caresser son torse à travers son t-shirt, puis de faire descendre ses mains au niveau de sa ceinture, qu'elle commença à enlever.

 **_T'imagine pas combien j'ai pu rêver de toi, de ce moment...** confia Peeta en jouant avec sa tresse alors qu'elle s'attaquait à sa braguette.

 **_Vraiment ?** le taquina-t-elle en faisant descendre légèrement son pantalon et commençant à frotter son érection à travers son sous-vêtement. **Et… il se passait quoi dans tes rêves ?**

 **_Des choses très, très coquines...** souffla-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

 **_Ah oui ?** lui dit-elle en agrippant l'élastique de son boxer pour le faire descendre le long de ses cuisses. **Comment ?** reprit-elle en entourant sa main autour de son sexe tout en amorçant un mouvement de haut en bas. **Comme… ça ?**

 **_O-oui...** bégaya-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Elle sourit alors contre ses lèvres puis elle commença à tirer son t-shirt de sa main libre.

 **_Aide moi à retirer ça** , dit-elle sans cesser ses va-et-vient sur lui.

Peeta tenta de faire abstraction de ses mouvements contre son sexe et s'appliqua à finir de se dévêtir. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement nus et il l'obligea à se réinstaller sur le dos.

 **_Je veux venir en toi,** expliqua-t-il en stoppant ses gestes et en attrapant ses mains pour les placer au-dessus de sa tête.

Elle tenta de se tortiller pour échapper à son emprise mais se stoppa quand elle sentit ses lèvres courir le long de sa mâchoire.

 **_Hmmm Peeta…**

Il se pressa un peu plus contre elle, et elle gémit doucement à son contact, sentant son érection contre sa cuisse. Elle plaqua alors son bassin contre lui, l'invitant silencieusement à venir en elle.

D'une main, Peeta se positionna correctement avant de la pénétrer doucement, ses yeux ne la lâchant pas une seconde.

Echappant à son emprise, elle s'agrippa à ses épaules quand il commença à pousser en elle. Ce canapé, sur lequel elle avait tenté de passer la nuit le premier jour, était terriblement inconfortable, mais elle s'en fichait royalement, son esprit étant complètement absorbé par ce que Peeta était en train de lui faire. Et C'était bon… Incroyablement bon !

Elle fit descendre doucement ses mains dans son dos, se délectant de sentir ses muscles rouler sous ses paumes, puis les glissa jusqu'à son postérieur pour le saisir fermement et accompagner ses mouvements, le ramenant en elle à chaque fois qu'il se retire.

 **_Bon sang... J'adore être en toi... C'est... Tu es...** haleta Peeta.

Lui, d'habitude si doué de sa bouche, se retrouvait à court de mots pour décrire la jeune femme et ce qu'elle lui faisait ressentir

 **_Oui…** murmura-t-elle, la voix tremblante, en blottissant son visage contre sa joue.

Peeta redoubla d'ardeur dans ses coups de reins, faisant monter doucement mais sûrement la pression. Au bout d'un moment, il redressa légèrement la tête et lui caressa le visage.

 **_Regarde-moi...**

Katniss ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien. De toutes ses expressions, celle que Peeta préférait, c'était quand elle prenait du plaisir. Son visage légèrement crispé, ses joues rouges, son souffle court, tout cela la rendait encore plus belle, pensa-t-il en l'observant amoureusement tandis qu'il la visitait encore et encore sans jamais la lâcher des yeux.

Chaque poussée à l'intérieur d'elle lui provoquait un gémissement et il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, perdu dans son plaisir, puis enroula ses mains autour de ses cuisses pour tirer ses hanches au ras des siennes.

Les mains de la jeune femme quittèrent le bas du dos de Peeta, glissèrent doucement le long de son corps et elle finit par les perdre dans ses épais cheveux blonds. Leurs respirations étaient chaudes et saccadées, et Katniss plaqua à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes, lui arrachant au passage un grognement satisfait.

Le léger changement de position imposé par Peeta lui permit de stimuler son point le plus sensible, et il ne lui fallut que quelques va-et-vient supplémentaires pour commencer à la sentir se crisper tout autour de lui, signe avant-coureur de son orgasme.

 **_Oh Peeta…** haleta-t-elle.

 **_Laisse toi aller... Viens pour moi...** l'encouragea le jeune homme, lui-même tout proche du point de non-retour.

Il s'appliqua si bien que Katniss laissa monter son plaisir, ce qui lui arracha un long gémissement tandis qu'elle se délectait de son orgasme. Elle murmura son prénom faiblement, pour l'encourager à venir lui aussi.

Peeta sentit alors une chaleur intense l'envahir et tout son corps se mit à trembler quand le plaisir le submergea, le faisant haleter tandis qu'il se déversait longuement en elle. Elle sentit son souffle chaud saccadé dans son cou, et elle sourit contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras.

Elle attendit qu'il reprenne un peu ses esprits pour blottir son visage contre le sien et murmurer à nouveau contre sa joue :

 **_Je t'aime Peeta...**

 **_Je t'aime aussi...** sourit-t-il en retour avant d'ajouter. **Merci d'être revenu. Tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux sur terre.**

 **_Je n'allais quand même pas laisser filer Peeta Mellark…** dit-elle en lui embrassant le bout du nez.

Peeta rigola.

 **_On en aura des choses à raconter quand on nous demandera comment notre histoire a commencée.**

 **_Hmmmm…** gémit-elle en souriant contre ses lèvres. **Parce que tu comptes le crier sur tous les toits ?**

 **_Ça dépend. Nos parents par exemple, auront la version censurée. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir qu'on était complètement bourrés quand on s'est mariés et qu'on a fait l'amour comme des lapins cette fameuse nuit...** dit-il sur un ton coquin. **A moins que dans ta famille, vous soyez du genre très ouverts, à parler d'absolument tout entre vous**.

 **_Juste cette fameuse nuit hein ?** dit-elle ironiquement, en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. **On discute de beaucoup de chose, mais… il y a des détails qu'on passera sous silence !**

 **_Je suis d'accord. Déjà que ma mère m'en voudra d'avoir épousé la fille de mon choix, sans grandes pompes en plus, je ne voudrais pas lui provoquer un arrêt en lui racontant nos exploits à l'horizontal. Même si je suis plutôt satisfait de nos performances de ce côté-là** , conclut-il en déposant des baisers un peu partout sur sa peau nue.

 **_Vantard…**

 **_Quoi ? J'y peux rien si on est bon !** rigola-t-il.

 **_T'es bête** , se moqua-t-elle puis elle soupira. **Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis soulagée que tu n'aies pas renvoyé ce fichu dossier…**

Peeta retrouva son sérieux et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux en la dévisageant amoureusement.

 **_Moi aussi... J'ai d'ailleurs faillit le brûler un nombre incalculable de fois.**

 **_Tu pourras te faire plaisir une fois qu'on aura annuler la procédure,** rétorqua-t-elle avant de l'embrasser doucement. **Enfin si c'est toujours ce que tu veux…**

 **_Plus que jamais. Tu es Madame Mellark et je veux que tu le restes pour très... très... très longtemps...** dit-il en ponctuant chacun de ses mots par un baiser.

 **_Toujours Peeta… Toujours…**

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
